Ma Vie à Azkaban
by Illythie
Summary: TERMINEE. Que se passe t il quand une jeune journaliste est chargée d'interroger Sirius Black, le fameux meurtrier, dans sa cellule, pour le dixième anniversaire de sa capture ?
1. Prologue

**MA VIE A AZKABAN**

Voilà... J'adore lire des fics sur ce site et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une, alors... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première que j'écris... (est-ce que si je marque ça vous allez vous montrez indulgents ?) Je voulais écrire sur Sirius Black, c'est le personnage que je préfère (pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit mort ?). Si ça ne vous plaît pas, dites-moi tout de suite, j'arrêterai... Je suis incapable de vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura, ni quand je les publierai (je suis un peu beaucoup bordélique, même quand j'écris...). Je précise aussi que je ne possède aucun des personnages qui appartiennent à J.K.R.

Bonne lecture...

(Cette fic est dédiée à ma Petite Rinema-Mafa, qui fait une tête de plus que moi et se reconnaîtra – j'espère - ...)

**I. Prologue**

**1. Sirius**

Salaud. Salaud salaud salaud salaud salaud. SALAUD !

James. Lily. Lily. James. Voldemort. JAMES !

Je cours. Comme un malade. Comme un taré. Je cours. Il pleut. La pluie fouette mon visage, m'emplit les yeux. Je ne vois rien. De toutes façons je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à la maison en flammes, qu'aux ruines, qu'au bébé d'un an emporté par le géant... Hagrid... Je me souviens à peine de l'avoir vu... Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit, déjà ? Un truc sur ma moto... La seule chose qui me reste vraiment, c'est les cris du bébé. Il hurlait. Hurlait comme moi j'aurais voulu hurler. Hurlait comme pour couvrir le bruit de la maison qui s'effondrait...

Je continue à courir. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je vais le retrouver. Lui. L'enfoiré, l'immonde rat qui les a tué. Salaud. SALAUD ! Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le...

Il est là. Devant moi. Sur une place pleine de moldus. Il me regarde. Salaud. Est-ce qu'il sait que je vais le... Il lève sa baguette. Moi aussi. Il couine quelque chose que je ne comprends même pas. Je vais lui lancer un sort. Je vais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il a un rictus. Il sort une lame minuscule. Une lame contre une baguette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il... il se coupe le doigt... Que... ?

Le même rictus, je crois, apparaît sur mon visage. J'ai compris. J'ai compris et tout est fini. Peter Pettigrow vient de disparaître. Tué par Sirius Black. Qui en a profité, d'ailleurs, pour descendre treize pauvres moldus qui passaient par là.

Les Aurors sont arrivés. Ils ont constaté les dégâts. Un joli carnage. Je ne vais pas essayer de les détromper. Qui me croirait ? Je suis Sirius Black, je viens de commettre la tuerie du siècle, après avoir vendu mon meilleur ami, sa femme et mon filleul à Voldemort.

Etrangement, je suis beaucoup plus calme. Je n'ai plus besoin de courir comme un dératé. Je contemple se qui se passe autour de moi sans le vivre vraiment, en spectateur, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi que les Aurors étaient en train d'arrêter pour me coffrer à Azkaban à vie. Mes pensées virevoltent dans mon cerveau, je ne les contrôle plus ; je pense que le voyage à moto ne va pas être très confortable pour Harry, qu'il faudra qu'ils nettoient ce sang, ça fait vraiment sale, que décidément ce rat n'était même pas capable de massacrer proprement, un petit Avada Kedavra bien net, juste un petit flash de lumière verte et hop c'est fini, non il faut toute cette explosion de liquide visqueux rouge, si rouge... Remarque au moins ça frappe les esprits, il est sûr qu'ils vont bien tous me haïr maintenant... Même Harry ? NON ! Je reviens à la réalité brutalement. Harry... Harry va croire que c'est moi, c'est ma faute, que c'est moi le rat, il va vénérer la mémoire de Pettigrow, il ne saura jamais, il va vivre toute sa vie sans connaître la vérité, il va croire que c'est moi, moi, qui l'ait privé de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il va penser que c'est moi qui ait tué James... et je n'aurais aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre... NON ! Pitié !

Je hurle à présent, je hurle de toutes mes forces, mais c'est trop tard, ils m'emmènent, ils me jettent un sort de Silence, je continue à crier dans ma tête mais ils refusent de m'entendre, ils m'emmènent à Azkaban...

**2. Ariane**

« Vous vouliez me parler, monsieur ? »

Je suis dans le bureau de mon rédacteur en chef. C'est Alec qui m'a prévenue. « Il veut te voir, vite, c'est important, un sujet d'article... le papier de ta vie... Dépêche-toi, tu va finir par laisser cette ... de Rita voler ta chance ! »

Je suis debout, plantée là à attendre qu'il veuille bien me dire pourquoi je suis venue, j'ai un air magnifique de plante en pot artificielle, avec mon sourire niais et mon pull vert, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour commencer, c'est vrai quoi je suis quand même peut-être plus intéressante que l'étui à coupe-papier en faux cuir de dragon qu'il fixe obstinément, non ? Ou alors il ne fallait pas me faire appeler...

« Ariane... vous voilà... je vous en prie asseyez-vous... »

Bon, il va enfin pouvoir m'annoncer le but officiel de ma présence dans son office...

« Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »

Il se moque de moi ou il a perdu ses lunettes et se trouve incapable de lire son agenda ?

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas que...

- Répondez, s'il vous plaît.

- Nous sommes le 1er juillet 1991, répondis-je d'un ton qui montrait parfaitement mon agacement devant la futilité de la question posée. Mon interlocuteur se mit alors à sourire d'une manière extatique.

- Parfaitement Ariane ! Nous sommes le 1er juillet 1991 ! »

J'étais ravie de savoir que je pouvais encore dire la date sans me tromper, mais cela ne m'avançait pas plus sur l'objet de ma conversation. Je m'apprêtais à le faire remarquer à mon rédacteur en chef, mais celui-ci me devança.

« Dites-moi, Ariane... Qu'évoque cette date pour vous ?

- Un rendez-vous incompréhensible dans le bureau de mon supérieur, tentais-je, mais il me coupa :

- Remontez dix ans en arrière... Juillet 1981...

- La mort de Vous-Savez-Qui... ?

- Oui, Ariane... Et plus précisément... le 31 juillet... L'arrestation de Sirius Black !

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, monsieur...

- C'est bien simple, Ariane... La Gazette du Sorcier se doit de célébrer un évènement aussi majeur que le 10e anniversaire de la capture du plus grand criminel du siècle... Alors vous avez un mois pour organiser des rendez-vous avec Black dans sa cellule – j'ai l'accord du ministère – et vous allez écrire les impressions, les confessions, le récit, ce que vous voudrez, de ce chien immonde, et le 31 juillet, la gazette publiera un article inédit sur la vie à Azkaban vue par son plus illustre occupant !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Moi, ce que j'en pense ? Qu'il est devenu complètement fou. Moi, aller demander au psychopathe le plus dangereux au monde de me raconter sa vie pour la publier dans un journal ? Non mais qu'est-ce que...

« C'est donc conclu. Je vous conseille de vous y mettre dès maintenant, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps. N'oubliez pas, c'est votre carrière qui se joue. Si vous réussissez, vous deviendrez la journaliste la plus connue du monde magique !

- Mais... mais enfin, je...

- Excusez-moi, Ariane, mais je suis très pris... Nous nous revoyons dans un mois... Au fait, Alec a dû déposer votre autorisation d'entrer dans la prison sur votre bureau. A bientôt...

- Non mais attendez... »

Trop tard. La porte claque derrière moi. Mais je ne veux pas faire cet article moi ! Qu'ils aillent trouver une autre journaliste suicidaire et en manque d'inspiration pour mettre fin à sa vie, et qu'ils me foutent la paix ! Sirius Black ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, moi, à ce type ? Salut, je m'appelle Ariane, j'ai un énorme problème, je dois écrire un papier sur vous, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?

Si j'avais su... Si Alec ne m'avait pas prévenue de... Au fait... « Alec a dû déposer votre autorisation d'entrer dans la prison sur votre bureau. » Elle savait ! La s... ! Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la déchiqueter... Je vais lui arracher ses orteils un par un et je les ferai frire à l'huile d'olive et je les servirai en repas à mon c... de rédac-chef qui veut m'envoyer me faire descendre sous prétexte que j'ai écrit un ou deux reportages réussis... Et puis d'abord, sans moi, qui fournirait les chroniques pour alimenter son foutu journal à la con ? Rita Skeet... Sket... Skit... Au diable elle et son nom de famille stupide ! Je vais me faire assassiner dans moins d'un mois et je reste là à essayer de me rappeler le nom d'une fausse blonde aux faux ongles et à l'intelligence artificielle ? Stop !

Ma petite Ariane, tu vas ta calmer, tu vas prendre un café, tu vas rédiger ta démission tranquillement et...

Et quoi ? Et tu vas foutre huit ans de carrière en l'air, huit ans de petits écrits inintéressants, de chroniques nécrologiques, de fait divers abrutissants pour boucher les trous, huit ans d'ennui mortel pendant lesquels la seule chose qui te faisait tenir c'était le fait que, peut-être, un jour, on reconnaîtrait ton talent, on te confierait LA Une, l'Article du Siècle, le Scoop Exceptionnel... Et quand enfin on te donne la chance de pouvoir briller, tu veux démissionner ? Tu est complètement stupide ou quoi ?

Stupide ? Est-ce que c'est stupide de vouloir sauver sa peau ? Il y aura des gardes, des Détra... Non, pas ça !

Alors quoi ? Tu vas quitter ton métier, et faire quoi ? Secrétaire ? Comptable ? Tu as toujours détesté les chiffres...

Assez... ! C'est décidé... Je vais essayer... Moi, Ariane, je vais allez interviewer Sirius Black, Plus Grand Meurtrier du Monde Magique, dans sa cellule...


	2. Chapitre 1 Annonce

Nouveau chapitre toujours dédicacé à Mafa (qui a intérêt à me donner son avis si elle veut que je laisse des coms sur son blog...)

Merci beaucoup à **Panthere** (oui j'avais un peu peur que personne ne s'intéresse à mon histoire lol) et à **Gabrielletrompelamort** pour ses infos précieuses (j'ai coché les reviews anonymes et pour la date, j'ai utilisé le 31 juillet parce que je pensais que c'était la nuit où Pettigrow avait massacré les moldus et que Sirius avait été capturé juste après... toutes mes excuses... sinon c'était super sympa ce que tu a écrit merci ça me fait super plaisir : - )))

Tous les personnages qui appartiennent à J.K.R. ne sont pas à moi...

Petite note pour ceux que ça intéresse : cette fic à été écrite à cause d'une fan du Silence des Agneaux qui me racontait l'histoire en boucle à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait... (mais je vous promets que Sirius ne sera pas cannibale...)

Bonne lecture...

**II. Chapitre 1 : Annonce**

**1. Sirius**

« Hé Black ? T'es toujours pas mort ? Nan ? Dommage... Y a des gens du Ministère qui veulent t'parler. Paraît qu'c'est important... P'têtre qui veulent t'redemander pourquoi t'a descendu les treize pauv' moldus, hein Black ? Hé Black, j'te cause, tu pourrais répondre... »

Le fait est que je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à ce minable employé à la cervelle aussi vide qu'un trou noir et aussi nocive (je crois qu'elle aspire l'intelligence de ceux qui le fréquente un peu trop...). Cet homme est le prototype, le parfait petit modèle du fonctionnaire d'Azkaban : cracmols, renvoyés des écoles de magies, rateurs de BUSEs, ratés de la vie : ils se retrouvent ici, l'un des seuls endroit du monde magique où on ne regarde ni le niveau de qualification, ni le casier judiciaire. Il n'y en a aucun besoin, puisqu'ils ne gardent pas les prisonniers, ça les Détraqueurs s'en chargent très bien... Non eux, ils s'occupent du secrétariat, de la compta, de l'intendance... Vous n'allez quand même pas demander à un Détraqueur de rester toute la journée à aligner des chiffres devant un ordinateur ou de signer une déclaration, non ?

Bref, l'immense majorité des employés « humains » (entre guillemets, quelquefois on se demande s'ils le sont vraiment...) ressemblent à des mollusques atrophiés dont on aurait bloqué la croissance. Et je suis modeste.

Le type en face de moi de l'autre côté de la paroi magique reste planté là bêtement, les yeux dans le vague, à attendre que je lui aboie une réponse méprisante qui l'autorisera à s'en aller (il faut qu'il vérifie que j'ai bien capté son message, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais faire un accès soudain de surdité ou de régression infantile...).

Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer le jeu aujourd'hui, je sors d'une crise particulièrement violente, et je me contente de marmonner une question imprécise à propos de l'heure d'arrivée de mes visiteurs.

« Hein ? Oh, heu, oui... Attends... Heu... Où est-ce qu'j'ai foutu c'te papier ? Ah... Ici... Heu... 11h30...

- Donc dans dix minutes. Merci, » dis-je d'un ton sec, coupant cours à ses balbutiements répétés. Puis, pour hâter son départ, je le fusille du regard, de mes prunelles devenues si noires depuis mon entrée dans la prison... Ca a toujours eu le don d'effrayer mes interlocuteurs et de les faire partir en courant. Ce qu'il fait.

Je m'interroge... Que peuvent donc bien me vouloir encore les Aurors... ? Car se sont eux, c'est indubitable, personne d'autre qu'eux ne me rend visite, ici... J'avais pensé que peut-être, au moins Rémus... Stop. Je me torture inutilement, là. Il fait que j'arrête de penser à lui, à ce que j'ai perdu cette nuit-là. Je force mon esprit à se concentrer sur la visite surprise. Dix ans. Dix ans depuis qu'ils m'ont incarcéré. Que peuvent-ils attendre encore de mois, à présent ? Ils ont tout essayé... Véritasérum, torture mentale et psychologique (pratique qui n'est illégale qu'officiellement ; officieusement, on l'utilise couramment, sous le sceau du plus grand secret, cela va de soi...), privation de nourriture, d'eau, humiliations répétées, drogue, épuisement : j'ai craqué. J'ai menti. J'ai « avoué mon crime », j'ai même dit que je l'avais prémédité, que j'avais tout soigneusement organisé, oui, l'explosion de sang aussi, je voulais une scène rouge, dégoulinante de rouge, couleur de la passion, de la vengeance, du meurtre... J'ai prétendu que j'avais demandé à Voldemort de supplicier Lily et James avant de mourir, mais qu'il en avait décidé autrement... J'ai raconté que je ne regrattais qu'une chose : de n'avoir pas réellement fait exploser Pettigrow pour qu'on retrouve des morceaux de sont corps éparpillés sur le sol... Pourquoi tout ce déballage ? Mais pour qu'ils arrêtent. Pour qu'ils cessent le martyre, pour ne plus souffrir, pour qu'on me laisse en paix... Pour ne plus subir la douleur qui me ravageait des mois entiers après nos « entrevues », pour ne plus devenir fou...

Assez ! Détourner ma pensée de ses souvenirs trop pénibles, sinon je sens que je vais refaire une crise... Pourquoi, donc, après dix ans, après tout ce que j'ai enduré, vouloir me revoir encore une fois ? Auraient-ils un doute sur un détail de massacre, un soupçon léger sur le déroulement de la tuerie ? Tout semblait pourtant clair...

Je ne veux pas les revoir. Leur arrivée a toujours annoncé la souffrance. Je ne veux pas. Je refuse. Je...

« Détenu Black ! »

La voix me tire du tourbillon des pensées morbides qui s'emparent de plus en plus souvent de mon cerveau. Je crois que je deviens définitivement fou. Il faudra que...

« Détenu Black ! Répondez !

- Je... Je... Bonjour... dis-je dans un murmure rauque. Je secoue la tête comme pour faire tomber les derniers brins de folie malsaine qui s'accrochent encore à mon cerveau...

- Je suis Andrew Winch, du Département de la Communication et des Médias Sorciers. »

Du département de quoi ? Que me veut ce petit homme chauve, à la robe d'une couleur indéfinissable (gris ? marron ? vert ?) et dont les lunettes semblaient animées d'une volonté propre de glisser, tressauter, tomber de l'arrête saillante de son nez grotesque ? Ce n'est pas un Auror. Il n'a rien à faire avec moi. Depuis dix ans, les seules personnes que je connais travaillent au Ministère et luttent contre les Mangemorts et donc, pensent-ils, contre moi.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Je crois que ma voix exprime trop la surprise que je ressens à le voir. Il faut que j'essaye d'être plus détaché, plus indifférent... Black, ça fait dix ans que le monde magique entier te hait, les uns parce qu'ils pensent que tu n'est qu'un massacreur immonde, les autres parce qu'ils savent que tu n'es pas de leur côté et que jamais tu n'aurais agit pour Voldemort (mais ça surtout ils ne le disent pas, ils sont trop content de te voir crever lentement ici...), alors qu'est-ce que tu espère ? Que l'imbécile à montures sauteuses en face de toi t'apporte des jolies cartes postales ?

Il se racle la gorge. Il a peur. Il faut dire que je ne dois pas avoir un aspect très engageant. Enfin, je suppose, parce ce que cela fait des siècles que plus aucun miroir ne partage mon existence. Dommage. Ca m'aurait fait de la compagnie...

Ca y est. Il se décide. Il va parler. Il va me dire ce qu'il fout ici à m'intriguer plutôt que d'être tranquillement en vacances ou chez son opticien.

« Monsieur Black... Voilà, je... enfin... comme je vous l'ai dit, je travaille à la Communication et aux Médias et je... nous pensons... enfin si bien sûr vous acceptez...

- Venez-en donc au fait !

- Il s'agit d'une requête de La Gazette... Vous comprenez... Ils préparent un numéro spécial du 31 juillet... Et ils voudraient, heu... vous interviewer... sur les conditions de vie, ici... Enfin, si vous consentez... les lecteurs seraient...

- Ca suffit. » Ma voix, lorsque je le coupe, est sèche, dure, froide, un peu métallique. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez m'envoyer un journaliste pour écrire un article qui réjouira des lecteurs imbéciles parce qu'il montrera combien c'est insupportable Azkaban et combien c'est bien fait pour ce salaud de Black, et ils rigoleront de voir combien je souffre le martyre (je compte sur votre journal pour en rajouter des tonnes là-dessus) et combien je le mérite et ils penseront que même alors c'est trop doux, qu'un Détraqueur aurait dû m'embrasser depuis longtemps, et que quand je crèverais il faudra tirer un feu d'artifice ? Et vous pensez que je vais vous dire « oui, oui » avec un grand sourire et que je vais vous laisser me cracher dessus encore plus ?

- Non, non... bien sûr que non... Monsieur Black, je crois... que vous ne saisissez pas... enfin je veux dire... nous voulons simplement... informer la communauté magique... Azkaban est très méconnue... est nous pensons... que vous pourriez... aider à la faire... connaître... »

Je me demande... Quel serait celui (ou celle) qui m'interrogerait... après tout... on se sait jamais... cela pourrait me distraire... Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de recevoir de la visite...

« Qui doit faire cette article ?

- C'est une jeune femme... Ariane Palmer... Elle a fait une série de chroniques récemment sur les coulisses du fonctionnement de la justice magique... Son rédacteur en chef pense qu'elle est toute indiquée pour...

- Ariane Palmer, vous dites ? »

A quoi ressemble-t-elle ...? Des chroniques sur les coulisses de la justice magique... Sûrement une sale petite fouineuse à la recherche de scandales bien choquants et de scoops douteux... Mais ce n'est pas grave... Ca pourrait être intéressent de la pousser à bout...

« Quand doit-elle venir ?

- A partir de demain... vers la même heure... et ensuite, elle verra avec vous... enfin si vous...

- Très bien. J'accepte.

- Vous... vous... vous acceptez ? »

Il ressemble à un incrédule moyenâgeux qui vient de découvrir que la Terre était ronde... ou à un enfant pourri gâté à qui on annonce que désormais on célèbrerait Noël tous les jours...

« Je viens de vous le dire. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à m'annoncer, je vous prie de me laisser, à présent

- Oui, oui, bien sûr... immédiatement... tout de suite... »

Il s'éloigne en courant à moitié, trop content de pouvoir enfin partir et d'avoir réussi à me convaincre... Enfin ce n'est pas lui qui a réussi... Ce serait plutôt Ariane... Je crois que je vais m'amuser, demain...

**2. Ariane**

Demain. C'est demain. Il a accepté les entretiens. Je revois encore Alec et sa mine réjouie : « C'est la chance de ta vie ! L'homme le plus connu du monde magique après le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore ! » Sûrement l'un de »s plus dangereux aussi. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... Bien sûr, j'ai déjà vu des photos de lui, mais c'était avant son incarcération... il y a dix ans... sans compter qu'Azkaban, paraît-il, détruit plus que deux Endoloris combinés... Comment doit-il être à présent ? Est-il fou ? Le rédacteur m'a assuré que non, mais comment ne pas le devenir là-bas ? Pourquoi a-t-il consenti ? Que va-t-il me dire ? Que...

Les questions tournent dans ma tête alors que j'essaye en vain de dormir... Je vais avoir des cernes, des traits tirés demain... Ca va faire bonne impression... Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Comment dois-je me comporter ? Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de meurtrier, moi... ou de prisonnier... Demain... C'est si proche... beaucoup trop proche... Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposée dire à un psychopathe ? En est-il vraiment un, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi la boucherie du 31 juillet ? Etait-ce vraiment, comme il l'a dit, pour faire gicler du rouge ? Ou bien n'est-ce qu'une rumeur infondée parmi tant d'autre ? Comment a-t-il fait pour résister si longtemps ? C'est le premier détenu à avoir passé dix ans dans la prison sans en être mort ou sans avoir fait une crise de folie homicidiaire...

Et je vais rencontrer cet homme-là ! Et je vais lui demander de me raconter sa vie ? Ca paraît tellement irréel... Demain... Demain, je rencontre Sirius Black...


	3. Chapitre 2 Rencontre

Nouveau chapitre toujours dédié à Mafa...

Celui-ci ne comportera que le POV d'Ariane. (Le prochain sera entièrement celui de Sirius...)

Je suis désolée mais je crois que le rythme de publication va se ralentir (je rentre au lycée demain... et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai pour continuer à écrire...) Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pris un peu d'avance et le chapitre 3 est terminé... ça devrait me laisser un peu de marge...

Il y a une erreur de date dans le prologue et le chapitre 1 : Sirius a été capturé en octobre... Cette fic se passe donc en automne... (merci à **Gabrielletrompelamort** de me l'avoir fait remarquer... Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fois je me suis relue, normalement les dates sont justes... ; - ))

**Petite Annonce :** ma sœur, Miss Sav, a bien voulu dessiner pour moi deux « scènes » de ma fic : Sirius dans sa cellule et Azkaban. Pour les voir, il suffit de m'envoyer un mail (adresse dans mon profil) ou de m'indiquer votre adresse dans une review, et je vous les enverrai.

S'ils vous plaisent, et si vous êtes auteur, vous pouvez toujours demander à Miss Sav de dessiner pour vous... Vous me le demandez juste et je vous donnerai son adresse pour que vous puissiez lui envoyer votre fic... Une seule condition pour qu'elle accepte : que la fic lui plaise... ; - )

**2e Petite Annonce : **j'ai posté un petit one-shot (le Journal de M. Black) que j'avais écrit pour un concours et qui m'a un peu servi de base pour cette fic (même si le Sirius de cette fic n'est pas aussi fou que l'autre...).

**RARs : **

**Mafa : **Contente que ça te plaise... c'est quand même un peu pour toi que je l'écris ! lol Tu vas trop me manquer le matin... j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer... Je t'adore ma petite choute...

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre exigé... et livré avant la rentrée ! (avant la mienne en tous cas... : - ) quelle horreur c'est demain...) Non, en effet, Sirius n'est pas très « gentil petit parrain »... mais je ne pense pas qu'après dix ans à Azkaban et sans s'en être évadé on puisse l'être... Grandiose ? Whouaou ! Ca fait super plaisir... j'espère que tu continuera à être satisfaite...

**Panthere : **Merci ! Contente que tu aimes Sirius et Andrew... Et c'est super sympa de voir que tu postes des reviews à chaque chapitre et que tu suis la fic ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir et ça encourage énormément !

**Ann O'Nyme : **La voilà, la suite... Quel est ton perso préféré, alors ? Je pourrai toujours essayer d'écrire un truc sur lui ; - ). Merci pour le compliment. Je n'avais pas envie de faire un Sirius tout gentil tout rose. Je crois pas que ce soit possible après tout ce qu'il a vécu...

**Gabrielletrompelamort : **Pour la date, tu as la réponse plus haut... Merci merci merci ! C'est super sympa que tu m'ait mise dans tes favoris ! Le commentaire de Panthere est valable pour toi aussi... Continue à écrire... je n'ai pas encore mis de review mais j'adore ta fic « Flash Back »... (et comme j'écoute aussi Jeanne Cheral... ; - ))

Voilà... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

**Ariane**

La côte était balayée par un vent furieux, hurlant, un vent qui couchait les quelques plantes rachitiques du littoral, tous les grands arbres ayant déjà été déracinés. Il ravageait la côte, empêchant toute vie animale de la peupler, réduisant la rare végétation à des plantes décharnées, tordues par le souffle. C'était un paysage désolé, aride, désertique, une lande solitaire et désespérée, un endroit glaçant qui rappelait les nappes froides qui précédaient les Détraqueurs. Personne n'aurait voulu rester là une seule minute. On était pris d'une envie irrépressible de fuir, loin, loin de toute la désolation qu'inspirait la lande. Elle se terminait en falaises abruptes, des à-pics sombres qui plongeaient dans les immenses vagues noires, en dessous, très en dessous d'elle. Des récifs, des écueils traîtres, uniquement repérables à l'écume blanchâtre qui se formait à l'endroit où ils affleuraient, dissuadaient tout pêcheur, marin ou plaisancier moldu de s'engager sur la mer déchaînée, sur cette furie au teint noir, aux yeux sombres, l'écume à la bouche surmontant ses dents de pierre.

Je regardais ce panorama déprimant, en me demandant comment nous allions bien pouvoir faire, l'employé de Ministère et moi, pour accoster sur l'île dont on distinguait vaguement la silhouette inhospitalière à travers la brume. Il était hors de question de prendre un bateau, on s'échouait à coup sûr. Les balais n'étaient pas non plus très indiqués à cause du vent qui aurait pu nous faire tomber ou nous précipiter dans la mauvaise direction. Et bien sûr, on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban.

Soudain, avec un léger « pop », un sorcier apparut devant nous, un Auror. Il avait l'air rébarbatif de quelqu'un qui est ravi de se rendre dans le lieu le plus craint de toute la communauté magique, avec en plus la charge de le faire visiter à des « civils », journalistes de surcroît. Autant dire qu'il était aussi aimable que la lande. Je commençais à regretter sérieusement d'avoir accepté ce travail déraisonnable, quand il nous demanda, de sa voix rauque de guide involontaire de prison :

« Vous êtes Ariane Palmer et Andrew Winch ? »

Je me hâtais de lui répondre par l'affirmative, ne voulant surtout pas aggraver son antipathie.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

En effet, le Ministère avait, au dernier moment, tenu à revoir entièrement les mesures de sécurité, et nous étions partis trois quarts d'heure plus tard que nous n'aurions dû. Nous les connaissions pourtant par cœur, ces foutues consignes.

« La procédure m'obligerait à vous interdire l'accès à la prison. Selon l'alinéa 1609 du Code de... »

J'étais sur le point d'accepter joyeusement l'interdiction d'accès, quand Winch me devança, coupant notre guide improvisé :

« Monsieur, je sais parfaitement que le règlement n'a pas été appliqué dans son intégrité, mais le Ministère a tenu à s'assurer de la totale sécurité de Mlle Palmer avant de nous mettre en route. Je suis certain que vous comprendrez que nous ne voulons courir aucun risque pour mademoiselle, et que nous ne nous permettons en aucun cas de prendre à la légère la mission de Mlle Palmer. »

Il avait débité cela d'une traite, en oubliant les virgules, dans un chuchotement précipité. L'Auror fronça les sourcils, réfléchit, puis finalement grogna de mauvaise grâce que nous pouvions passer, mais qu'à l'avenir il nous faudrait veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus...

Il nous emmena jusqu'à un cap plus loin an contrebas, une pointe qui semblait plonger directement dans la mer. Il n'y avait rien au bout, juste des rochers torturés qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau noire. Il s'arrêta, s'inclina légèrement, et murmura : « Après vous. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Où voulait-il en venir ? La pointe était nue, vide. Ni embarcation, ni balai, ni portoloin, ni...

Winch s'approcha nerveusement. Il murmura des mots inintelligibles. Il psalmodia. Soudain, un grondement, un bouillonnement d'écume, et deux vagues apparurent, s'écartèrent, libérant un chemin qui menait à l'île. Je n'y croyais pas. Ils nous refaisaient le coup de la Mer Rouge ! Je me demandais jusqu'où s'élevait le niveau de mégalomanie de l'architecte qui avait eu l'idée génialissime du chemin d'accès, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir, Winch m'interrompit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, le sort contient même les embruns, vous ne serez pas mouillée... »

Je trouvais la scène tellement incongrue que j'eus une expression bizarre, si bien qu'il détourna la tête et bafouilla :

« Si... Si vous voulez... si vous voulez bien vous... vous avancer... »

Et en marchant sur la couche de limon humide qui formait le « sol » de la mer, je ne parvins pas à penser à autre chose que « Comment cet homme si timide, si maladroit, si « emprunté », peut-il être un Directeur de Communication ? ».

Mais très vite, je fus contrainte à me concentrer à nouveau sur le but de ma visite. Azkaban se dressait devant moi. C'était un immense édifice formé de cercles concentriques qui s'élevaient les uns au-dessus des autres. Elle aurait fait un peu penser à une pièce montée si l'atmosphère du lieu ne faisait pas songer à une matérialisation du désespoir.

Les murs étaient noirs, pas d'un noir brillant, ou d'un noir velours, ou d'un noir reposant, non, c'était le noir du cauchemar, de l'angoisse, de l'absence de lumière. Le noir du vide, d'un vide si dense qu'il aspire tout ce qui n'est pas aussi noir que lui. Noir destruction, noir mort. Ils étaient lisses, sans aspérités, et hauts, si hauts qu'ils donnaient le vertige. Comme si rien, ni la vie, ni la pensée, ni le temps ne pouvait s'y accrocher. Il semblait qu'Azkaban était immortelle, qu'elle existait depuis toujours et que toujours elle resterait. Ni porte, ni fenêtre. Juste l'étendue noire, lourde, imposante et polie comme du marbre. De sa hauteur, elle surplombait l'île morte, comme une géante sombre. Sur toute l'étendue du terrain, une brise froide, pénétrante, s'insinuait en vous, vous gelant de l'intérieur, vous plongeant dans une mélancolie gluante dont vous ne pouviez vous sortir. Vous étiez un oiseau pris dans une nappe de pétrole, vous débattant vainement pour échapper au noir liquide visqueux qui vous aspirait, vous attirait vers son vide. Et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

« Nul ne peut s'enfuir d'Azkaban. » Il suffisait de se tenir ici, contemplant ce que je contemplais, pour en être pleinement convaincu. Moi-même je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir...

Je regrettais plus fort encore à cet instant d'avoir accepté. Je ne pouvais presque pas supporter la vue de la prison, surmontant l'île nue, entourée par l'eau couleur du vide. Je voulais crier, rire, pleurer, courir, trépigner, jeter des pierres, tomber, chanter, danser, frapper, déchirer, secouer, réciter... faire quelque chose qui prouverait que j'étais vivante, que je pouvais agir, que je pouvais décider, que j'étais encore maîtresse de moi-même...

Je ne me contins qu'à grande peine. Je me retournais. L'Auror était derrière moi. Winch avait disparut. Son rôle n'avait été que de m'introduire ici, d'attester que j'étais bien la journaliste attendue, que le Ministère approuvait mon travail, et de me présenter à l'équipe de sécurité – ou du moins à l'un de ses membres. Sa tâche terminée, il était parti. Il n'avait même pas mis le pied sur l'île. Je sentis une vague de haine monter en moi. Moi, j'étais là, éprouvée, déprimée, écrasée par l'enfer qu'évoquait le lieu, et lui, lui, il devait être de retour bien au chaud dans son bureau, peut-être en train de parler à sa secrétaire...

La voix grave et agressive de mon compagnon me tira de ma rancœur : « Par ici ». Il ne faisait que des phrases minimalistes. Si elles dépassaient quelques mots, c'est parce qu'il récitait un code de procédure quelconque. Je me demandai s'il agissait ainsi parce que c'était son caractère ou parce qu'il s'adressait à une petite journaliste, une intruse à ses yeux qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la prison la plus redoutable du monde magique. Essayant, sinon de briser, du moins d'entamer l'énorme couche de glace mentale qui nous séparait, je le questionnai, de ma voix la plus aimable (en tenant compte de l'ambiance de l'endroit où je me trouvais) :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Aucune importance » répliqua-t-il, puis, désignant un pan du mur strictement semblable à tous les autres : « C'est ici. »

Je renonçai définitivement à entretenir des rapports civilisés avec mon guide, et je me contentai de le regarder tapoter de sa baguette certains endroits précis de la surface du mur, dans un ordre en apparence hasardeux mais en vérité extrêmement rigoureux. Un rectangle sembla alors se découper dans une partie de la muraille. Un pan de celle-ci venait de disparaître. Nous entrâmes.

Un employé de la prison vint nous accueillir. Il me scruta de haut en bas, regarda une de ses fiches, fronça les sourcils, lut un document, puis enfin son regard parut d'éclairer.

« Vous devez être Mlle Palmer ! » dit-il de l'air triomphant de quelqu'un qui vient de résoudre un problème mathématique particulièrement ardu et comportant plusieurs pièges.

« En effet » répondis-je simplement, en essayant de ne pas avoir une voix trop sèche. C'était difficile devant l'air stupide de l'employé content de lui.

« Bon, heu... Vous voulez qu'j'vous fasse visiter ?

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas ici pour une jolie visite guidée. Je dois rencontrer... Sirius Black. » J'avais eu du mal à prononcer son nom. L'horreur du lieu, la désolation, le mépris de l'Auror, l'exaspération devant la lenteur d'esprit de l'employé, et ma propre angoisse, tenace, c'était trop. Les émotions débordaient, m'envahissaient, incontrôlables. Je crois que j'aurais pleuré ou fait une crise d'hystérie si l'Auror n'était pas intervenu, toujours taciturne et revêche :

« Ca ira, je m'en occupe. »

Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans un grand hall au centre de l'édifice. Il s'arrêta un instant, je me calmai, puis nous reprîmes notre route. Il daigna me donner quelques explications :

« Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée. Les portes que vous voyez mènent aux différents bureaux des employés. Cet étage est entièrement dévolu à l'administration. »

Je me trouvais au centre d'une immense salle circulaire, baignant dans la lumière inquiétantes de rares torches. Quoique délivrée par des flammes, la lumière semblait froide et terne, un peu comme un néon moldu. Des ombres évoluaient, affairées, dans la pénombre. Parfois, on entendait un rire gras, ou le bruit désagréable de voix vulgaires qui commentaient le dernier score de leur équipe de Quidditch favorite. Le sol et le plafond paraissaient faits de la même matière que les murs. On avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb recouvrait tout le bâtiment. Cependant, les employés ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils devaient être habitués.

Encastrées dans le mur intérieur de l'édifice, des dizaines de portes donnaient l'impression d'être dans une antichambre géante. Ce qui était en fait le cas, songeais-je. Derrière ces portes, des bureaux, probablement tous identiques, comprimés entre la muraille extérieure et le mur intérieur. Et droit devant moi, ce qui semblait être un ascenseur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Une fois dedans, mon guide continua ses brèves explications :

« Au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a que des prisonniers. Plus on monte, plus les étages sont petits. Et plus les détenus son dangereux. » dit-il. « Black est au dernier. » Il eut un rictus. « Seul. » ajouta-t-il.

Un silence oppressant se fit, tandis que nous montions toujours plus haut. J'étais à la fois soulagée et pétrifiée d'angoisse quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, s'ouvrant à mon étage, celui où était retenu Black.

L'Auror dut me tirer par la manche pour que j'avance. Il poussa une porte, nous pénétrâmes dans une salle qui devait faire office de parloir... et je me retrouvais face à Lui.

Il était assis sur une chaise de bois apparemment très inconfortable. Il nous regardait avec ce qui devait lui tenir lieu de sourire, un rictus inquiétant qui vous plongeait dans un profond malaise. Il avait un air détaché, amusé, un peu méprisant, un peu cruel. Il ne bougea pas, et je pus le détailler.

Il devait avoir été très beau. Il ne l'était plus maintenant. Sa chevelure, qui jadis devait former une crinière miroitante autour de sa tête, retombait en lourdes mèches desséchées, emmêlés, fourchues, recouvertes d'un réseau très fin de longs fils grisâtres, cheveux fous qui lui donnait un aspect hirsute et électrique. Sa peau était blanche, le blanc d'un homme qui n'a pas été en contact avec le soleil depuis des années, le blanc de ce qu'on laisse pourrir à l'ombre. Elle était tendue comme une corde d'arc sur ses os saillants, son arcade sourcilière marquée, sa mâchoire dure, son menton pointu. On voyait ses veines courir sur son front, sur ses joues, sur ses tempes... Ses sourcils s'étaient faits rares et grisonnants, une vague trace de barbe mal rasée s'étendait sur le bas de son visage. Ses lèvres, pâles, étroites, maigres, tirées, dévoilaient des dents régulières mais jaunâtres. Mais malgré ce côté repoussant dû au manque de soins, de lumière, de liberté et, sans doute, de chaleur humaine, une noblesse innée, une tranquille assurance se dégageait du visage de Sirius Black, l'éclairant et le parant d'une force et d'une intensité qui faisaient oublier sa laideur. Ses yeux surtout, ses yeux, du même noir que la prison, envoûtaient, fascinaient, vous laissant un sentiment de totale perte de contrôle, de complet asservissement, et d'immense danger. Sirius Black n'effrayait pas par son aspect dégradé, par son crime, mais parce qu'il vous tenait entièrement en son pouvoir, vous enchaînait à sa volonté sans que vous puissiez résister, et cela sans même quitter sa minable chaise de bois, simplement en vous regardant avec noblesse et dérision.

Je n'avais jamais autant été effrayée de ma vie. Je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir sur moi-même. Je restais debout, subjuguée, anéantie devant son regard, sachant qu'il pourrait me faire ce qu'il voulait, j'étais incapable de me défendre... Heureusement, l'Auror m'avait accompagné, il était là, il empêcherait Black de me...

Il coupa le cours de mes pensées en déclarant, toujours aussi antipathique :

« Bien. Je vais vous laissez. Vous avez deux heures. Je reviendrai vous chercher. »

Quoi ? C'était impossible, il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser seule avec... Je ne pouvais pas... Il ouvre la porte... Je voulus crier « Non ! », le supplier de ne pas me laisser, mais les mots restaient bloqués au fond de ma gorge. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Impuissante, je regardais le seul homme qui aurait pu me protéger contre Lui franchir la porte, s'éloigner doucement, pour finalement échapper à ma vue. La porte claqua. Désormais, j'étais seule avec Black.

Je sais, c'est méchant, ça ne se fait pas de vous laisser en plan comme ça, mais sinon ce chapitre aurait fait plus du double des autres... Et puis, comme je vous l'ai dit, le suivant est déjà écrit... donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder... (ce week-end ?)...

Bisous à tous (même à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer... ; - ))


	4. Chapitre 3 Dialogue ?

Comme promis... la suite ! Le chapitre où Ariane et Sirius se parlent (si on peur appeler ça se parler...).

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le prochain se fera peut-être un peu attendre (je vais essayer de le poster mercredi mais rien n'est sûr...) d'autant plus qu'il va falloir que je travaille un peu sur l'intrigue et que je n'ai pour l'instant pas beaucoup d'idées...

Ce chapitre comporte seulement le POV de Sirius.

Je vais peut-être aussi commencer une autre fic (sur Draco Malfoy) mais je n'en suis même pas à la moitié du premier chapitre alors rien ne dit que je ne vais pas abandonner avant de publier...

Les dessins de ma sœur sont toujours disponibles...

Fic toujours dédiée à Mafa... (pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelée ? snif...)

Et comme d'habitude, un immense merci à tous ceux qui reviewent...

**RARs : **

**May-yam : **tu vas pouvoir savoir... merci pour le compliment... j'espère que la suite va te plaire (j'avoue que ça n'a pas été le chapitre le plus facile à écrire...)

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **Désolée, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer les dessins, mais ton adresse ne fonctionne pas... tu peux regarder si tu m'a bien donnée la bonne ? J'écris aussi vite que je peux (mais 23 pages en 6 jours c'est assez rapide pour l'instant non ?)... Et c'est pas grave si tu me presses... Ca motive... ; - ) merci de continuer à reviewer... bizou !

**Panthere : **Continue à nous faire rêver ! Rien que ça ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis vraiment super émue... Et désolée de ne pas t'avoir remerciée dans le chapitre précédent de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris... Je n'ai vérifié qu'après avoir posté le chapitre... Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te faire des énormes bizous pour ça ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Et pour l'ascenseur, j'avais besoin d'un lieu petit, étroit et fermé, pour que la tension entre elle et L'Auror montent plus... et l'ascenseur était un moyen très pratique... merci de continuer à poster des reviews si régulièrement... Bisou !

**Ann O'Nyme : **Tu vas pouvoir avoir la réponse à ta question. Mais petit indice : Ariane a-t-elle vraiment une seule chance de croire Sirius ? Merci pour la review...

Voilà... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 3 : Dialogue ?**

**Sirius**

Cet imbécile d'Auror était enfin parti. Tout à coup, la petite Ariane avait parue un peu... perdue. Je l'avais vue me dévisager, sans aucune gêne, persuadée que son cher guide était là pour la protéger, qu'elle allait pouvoir faire son article minable en toute tranquillité... Elle venait de perdre ses illusions, la petite Ariane... Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait...

Je la regardai s'asseoir nerveusement sur la seule autre chaise disponible de la pièce, presque aussi confortable que la mienne... Elle tordait ses mains, me jetais des coups d'œil craintifs, détournait rapidement le regard en s'apercevant que je la fixais, recommençait... Il semblait que parfois elle s'apprêter à parler, puis aussitôt elle se ravisait, elle avait trop peur...

Mais je n'avais pas accepté cette entrevue pour contempler une jeune journaliste effrayée rater lamentablement une interview... Aussi je pris ma voix la plus suave, la plus onctueuse (pour un prisonnier d'Azkaban) pour lui susurrer :

« Mademoiselle Palmer ? Charmé... Comment va votre père ? »

Elle releva la tête brusquement, comme si je l'avais giflée, et demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Mon... Mon père ? Comment connaissez-vous mon père ? Que savez-vous de lui ? »

Elle avait presque crié la fin, elle était furieuse, et sur la défensive. La beauté de l'amour filial... Je me retins de ricaner.

« Son état de santé génère de grandes inquiétudes... Ne devriez-vous pas être à son chevet ? Ce doit être _tellement_ éprouvant pour vous... »

L'ironie de ma phrase pseudo-compatissante la mit hors d'elle, elle se leva à demi, planta son regard dans le mien, et commença à siffler une phrase qui ressemblait à « Je vous interdis... »

« Parfait » la coupais-je sèchement. « Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à quitter cette attitude de gamine terrifiée et nous allons peut-être avoir une conversation normale. »

Elle se rassit. Il m'avait suffit d'une petite phrase pour l'écraser complètement. Pathétique.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'écrire cet article ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce pour quoi je suis venue et...

- Mlle Palmer, j'ai accepté une interview avec vous. Ni vous, ni moi n'avions précisé _qui_ interviewerait _qui_.

- Je... je ne crois pas que...

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous déballer ma vie. Je veux simplement rompre mon horrible routine, et... m'amuser un peu. Soit vous répondez à _mes_ questions, soit vous pouvez tout aussi bien partir dès maintenant... Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous ferez...

- Vous êtes...

- Odieux ? Oui, peut-être... peut-être suis-je odieux... Mais posez-vous cette question - Ariane, c'est ça ? – demandez-vous si je le serais autant si je n'avais pas passé dix ans à pourrir lentement ici...

- Je vous interdis d'employer mon prénom !

- Vous avez raison, il est affreusement laid... Je vous appellerais plutôt... hum... Clarisse... (petit clin d'œil à Mafa... j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez la référence... ; - ))

- Vous... vous...

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ce travail ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix » lâcha-t-elle. Elle se décidait enfin à jouer mon jeu...

« Dommage... Moi qui pensais me retrouver face à une fan en délire qui me demanderait un autographe...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi cynique ?

- Parce que, chère Clarisse, si vous ne parvenez pas un tant soit peu, ici, à vous détacher de votre situation ou à la tourner en dérision, vous vous fracassez le crâne contre vos murs au bout de deux jours...

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Rien d'extravagant... simplement discuter, rencontrer quelqu'un, me prouver que l'humanité existe encore quelque part...

- Je pourrais refuser de revenir...

- Vous feriez ça ? Tttt, Clarisse... Vous ne pourrez pas vous en empêcher. Vous aurez ces visites en horreur, vous les craindrez, vous les haïrez, mais vous n'en manquerez pas une seule...

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de vous ?

- Mais regardez-vous, Clarisse ! Vous êtes incapable ne serait-ce que de quitter cette pièce, alors que c'est ce que n'importe qui de sensé aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Et vous voudriez me faire croire que vous avez encore un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur vous-même ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Il y eut un instant de silence. Mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de la laisser en paix. Je repris :

« Mis à part moi, sur quel autre sujet travaillez-vous ?

- Je... je m'occupe des arrestations des Mangemorts, de leurs procès...

- Je vois... voilà pourquoi on vous a confié mon cas...

- Vous êtes le plus dangereux d'entre eux...

- Vous croyez ? » Cette fois-ci, je ricanais réellement. « Si vous saviez la vérité, ma pauvre Clarisse...

- Quelle vérité ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Voix précipitée, elle s'était penchée en avant, soudainement extrêmement attentive. La journaliste à l'affût du scoop avait repris le dessus chez elle. Je la rembarrais sévèrement :

« Il me semble vous avoir signifié, Clarisse, que c'était _moi_ qui posait les questions... »

Ma voix s'était aussitôt faite aussi dure, aussi glaçante que la prison elle-même. Immédiatement, elle se rejeta en arrière.

« Je hais ce pourquoi on vous a envoyé ici. Je hais le déballage de ma vie que vous êtes censée faire. Je hais cette curiosité malsaine, cette recherche du sujet qui fera vendre, ces détails crus d'une vie privée exposée au premier imbécile venu, ce journalisme de dernière zone que vous représentez, vous et votre journal. Je vous conseille d'oublier tout ceci et de me le faire oublier si vous voulez que nous continuions à avoir une conversation normale. Et à propos, donnez-moi la plume à papote et le calepin que vous gardez cachés dans votre sac. »

Elle s'exécuta. On aurait dit que je venais de lui faire tomber un piano sur la tête. Elle semblait sonnée et... désemparée... Je jetais au loin la plume et le carnet. Elle les regarda s'effondrer à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent, elle me haïssait totalement, et j'étais devenu sa pire terreur.

« Que voulez-vous... ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible... « Nous ne pouvons échanger trois phrases sans que vous me jetiez plus bas que terre... Alors je repose la question... Que voulez-vous _réellement_ de moi ? Vous ne voulez pas échanger des propos anodins, bien sûr... Vous avez accepté les entretiens pour une raison précise... Laquelle ?

- Vous avez écrit des articles sur la Justice Magique... Vous avez assisté à des procès de Mangemorts... Parlez-moi d'eux... Parlez-moi de la situation, dehors...

- Récemment, on a retrouvé plusieurs cadavres dans une maison abandonnée... Il semble évident que les Mangemorts sont derrière tout ça, mais on n'a rien pu prouver...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils ont apparemment subit des Impérium, Doloris, Inferi... Et bien sûr l'inévitable Avada Kedavra... Mais aucun indice sur l'identité des meurtiers n'a pu être trouvé... Les Aurors font ce qu'ils peuvent...

- Il arrive aux Aurors de se tromper... Avez-vous déjà discuté avec des prisonniers Mangemorts, Clarisse ?

- Non, vous êtes le premier...

- Donc vous n'avez jamais discuté avec l'un d'entre eux. Moi, si. Ici, le mot espoir n'existe même plus, alors personne ne peut trahir, personne ne peut révéler de secrets... puisque de toutes façons rien ne sortira de l'enceinte de la prison... Alors voyez-vous, Clarisse, quand ils se rencontrent, les détenus se racontent leurs histoires, leurs mystères...

- Vous voulez dire que... vous connaissez des indices pour...

- Je veux dire que je sais où chercher.

- Mais pourquoi m'annoncer cela ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Mais, ma chère... je veux vous aider à trouver des preuves...

- Que... quoi ? Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes avec eux, vous êtes un Mangemort... Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous à...

- J'ai mes propres raisons, qui ne vous concernent en aucun cas. Sachez juste que je peux vous fournir des indications précieuses...

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

- Clarisse, je vous en prie... Vous êtes journaliste... Imaginez le retentissement si vous publiez la résolution du meurtre et permettez l'arrestation plusieurs assassins... Et ce alors que les Aurors en sont incapables...

- Ca ne me garantit en aucun cas que vous n'êtes pas en train de m'attirer dans un piège...

- Un piège ? » A nouveau, je ricanai. « Clarisse, enfin... Je suis à Azkaban... Quel moyen voulez-vous que j'aie de vous tendre un piège ?

- Vous pourriez demander à vos amis Mangemorts de...

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! » La colère, dans ma voix, menaçait d'éclater. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je veux voir ceux qui ont fait ça ici, Clarisse ? Pour me venger ! Parce que j'ai une idée de qui ils sont et qu'ils m'ont fait passer pour un traître aux yeux des miens ! Ils vont payer ! Voilà, vous savez maintenant ! Vous êtes contente ? »

J'espérais que le demi-mensonge fonctionnerait. Clarisse pensait que _les miens_ étaient les Mangemorts et que quelques-uns en particulier m'avaient désavoué auprès de leur maître... il était normal que je cherche à me venger d'eux... Elle n'avait pas saisi le double sens de ma phrase... Dans un sens, tant mieux...

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sera sans danger » continuais-je, « ces Mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Mais si vous consentez, Clarisse... si vous consentez, vous les verrez bientôt loger à l'étage juste au-dessous du mien... Et peut-être même pourrez vous faire un numéro spécial 31 octobre sur eux...

- Très bien... je... je veux bien essayer...

- Parfait. Le mieux est que vous reveniez me voir demain ou après demain, avec le dossier le plus complet que vous pourrez trouver sur eux. J'ai besoin de voir où en est l'enquête avant de vous donner mes indications... Venez seule... Et ne parlez à personne de notre petite collaboration. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de gens soient prêts à accepter que Sirius Black conseille une journaliste pour capturer quelques fameux Mangemorts... Les Aurors me tomberaient dessus et m'interdiraient toute visite pour le restant de mes jours...

- Que comptez-vous faire en attendant ?

- Écoutez, Clarisse... Je pense qu'il est important de mettre les choses au point dès maintenant. Je vais vous fournir des renseignements que nul autre ne pourra vous procurer, et je vais vous expliquer comment enquêter. Mais vous ne devrez me poser aucune question. _Aucune_, vous entendez ? Vous vous contenterez de prendre mes informations et d'obéir à mes consignes. _Obéir_, Clarisse. Si jamais vous décidez de passer outre, ou de mener vos investigations seule et comme vous l'entendez, je ne vous donne pas trois jours avant d'être retrouvée raide morte dans une maison en ruine. Ce à quoi je ne tiens pas, parce qu'alors je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de m'occuper de mes _amis_, comme vous dites... Oh et autre chose, Clarisse, pour l'article que vous êtes censée écrire sur moi... _Je_ le rédigerai. Pendant que vous chercherez les preuves. Je garde le carnet et la plume. Et écoutez-moi bien : si jamais vous vous avisez de modifier une seule ligne, je m'arrangerai pour me venger de manière exemplaire. Ne soyez pas effrayée par tous ces avertissements, je veux simplement que tout soit clair entre nous. Je suis votre seule chance, non seulement d'écrire le papier qui vous a été commandé, mais aussi de vous tirer de votre état de petite journaliste inconnue et mal payée. Puisque je ne recevrait pour ma part aucun avantage direct de ma collaboration – personne ne saura jamais _qui_ vous a donné vos précieuses infos – je veux au moins que tout se déroule comme je le souhaite. Rappelez-vous que je peux à tout moment refuser de continuer, et alors vous n'aurez ni arrestation spectaculaire, ni commande honorée...

- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde maître chanteur...

- Je sais simplement comment tirer au maximum mon profit d'une situation. Et croyez-moi, Clarisse, si vous aviez vécu ce que j'ai vécu, vous réagiriez exactement de la même façon...

- Je m'appelle Ariane Palmer !

- Nous nous revoyons donc demain, avec votre dossier... Je ne vois rien à ajouter de plus, mis à part que votre cher compagnon est en train d'ouvrir la porte... Vous allez pouvoir quitter cet enfer, petite chanceuse... N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé... Cher Auror, vous voilà... Ce fut une charmante entrevue...

- Au revoir, M. Black.

- Au revoir, _Clarisse._ »


	5. Chapitre 4 Mise au point

Nouveau chapitre (ce n'est plus la peine je crois de rappeler qu'il est écrit pour toi Mafa même si tu te refuses obstinément à tout contact...)

J'ai une idée plus claire de la suite maintenant... Je la mets un peu en place dans ce chapitre, vous le trouverez peut-être un peu explicatif mais c'est important, j'espère que la fin vous plaira...

J'alterne de nouveau les POVs d'Ariane et de Sirius...

Sinon petite précision par rapport au chapitre précédent : _Clarisse_ est le nom de l'agent du FBI chargée d'interroger Hannibal Lecter à propos d'un meurtrier qu'ils ne parviennent pas à capturer dans le Silence des Agneaux (film magnifique, Anthony Hopkins est excellent...)

Et un merci géant à ceux qui reviewent...

**RARs : **

**Panthere : **Est-ce que j'ai été assez rapide ? ; - ) Merci (re) pour le mail... Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter... Bisou.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Contente d'avoir fourni une réponse satisfaisante à ta question... Même si il est toujours possible qu'une situation évolue... ; - )

**Sindy : **Yes, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Tu verras ce que Sirius veut... et d'ailleurs je crois qu'à un moment il va un peu se sentir dépassé par la situation qu'il a crée... Mais pas tout de suite... Merci pour le compliment. Bisou !

**Maikie : **Yes, une deuxième nouvelle revieweuse ! Non, tes neurones ne sont pas grillés, tu as juste mal lu un passage : j'ai précisé au chapitre 1 (n°2 selon ff) que j'avais écrit cette fic pour une fan du Silence des Agneaux... Mais tant mieux je suis contente que tu te sois posé la question ça prouve que je n'ai pas totalement raté ma fic... ; - ) L'explication de _Clarisse_ est juste au-dessus ; - ) Merci pour la review... Bisou.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 4 : Mise au point**

**1. Ariane **

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le...

Il est hors de question que j'y retourne. Hors de question que je lui prépare son foutu dossier. Hors de question que je me plie à son jeu minable, à sa manipulation pitoyable. Je le hais !

Les photos du crime sont sur mon bureau. Je les ai rassemblées, avec les copies des rapports des Aurors, les conclusions des médicomages de la morgue, et tous les autres documents apportant la moindre information sur le meurtre. Je les ai classées, annotées, complétées, avant de me dire que je n'étais que la pauvre esclave servile d'un meurtrier immonde qui voulait se venger de ses semblables. Ma pauvre Ariane, tu es méprisable. Tu t'es laissée complètement influencer par lui, tu n'as même pas été capable de lui répondre quand il t'humiliait, quand il étalait devant toi le dédain qu'il éprouvait à ton égard... Tu n'es qu'un pauvre jouet antre ses doigts, tu ne peux ni te rebeller, ni préserver le peu te dignité qu'il te reste... Regarde-toi ! Tu es là, obéissante, soumise, à travailler pour lui, alors qu'il t'a traitée comme la dernière des chiennes ! Tu t'apprêtes à retourner le satisfaire ! Tu n'as donc plus aucune estime pour toi, _Clarisse _? Lamentable. Cette phrase que tu as dite : « Je m'appelle Ariane Palmer ! ». Digne d'une gamine de cinq ans. Ca suffit maintenant. Tu vas retourner à la Gazette, expliquer à ton rédacteur en chef que Sirius Black est instable mentalement et que par conséquent il ne peut répondre à une quelconque interview, tu vas reprendre tes anciens dossiers et tu vas... tu vas laisser passer la chance de ta vie. STOP ! Je recommence, la même indécision que lorsque j'ai consentit à écrire cet article. J'en ai assez. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, résoudre ce meurtre, mais plus jamais, plus jamais Sirius Black ne me traînera ainsi dans la boue. Je suis une journaliste, une femme intelligente et audacieuse, pas une servante qui quémande une flatterie de son maître. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je suis libre, moi. Lui est prisonnier. Le pouvoir, c'est moi qui l'ai.

**2. Sirius**

Bruit d'une porte d'ascenseur qui s'ouvre. Clarisse est de retour. Voyons ce qu'elle va m'apporter...

Comme la première fois, L'Auror lui annonce que nous avons deux heures devant nous et se retire. Cette fois-ci, elle prend directement la parole, d'une voix assurée... Une voix bien plus agréable que les murmures soumis de notre dernière entrevue...

« J'ai le dossier complet. »

Sèche, pragmatique, directe. Apparemment Clarisse a décidé de se reprendre en main. Tant mieux. Ce n'en sera que plus amusant...

« Parfait. Je constate avec bonheur que votre timidité naturelle s'est estompée... »

Froncement de sourcils. Ma remarque l'a atteinte de plein fouet, elle est furieuse. Elle plante son regard dans le mien, et déclare distinctement, prononçant chaque mot avec soin :

« M. Black, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais jouer avec moi. Je suis ici pour des raisons professionnelles. Je travaille. Je vous prie donc de vous contenter de vous intéresser à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe tous deux, et de vous concentrer uniquement sur elle. Dans le cas contraire, je quitte immédiatement cette pièce et nul ne se chargera plus d'accomplir à votre place votre vengeance. »

Elle vient de remonter d'un coup dans mon estime. Froide, carrée, calme. Je me contente de lui sourire et de lui adresser un léger signe de tête :

« Je ne demande que cela, Mlle Palmer. Parlez-moi donc de cet assassinat. »

Elle relève la tête. Visiblement, elle ignorait si son changement radical d'attitude fonctionnerait. Elle reprend une contenance. Elle pense qu'elle a gagné.

« Cela s'est passé dans la nuit du 27 au 28 septembre. Un couple moldu et leur petite fille ont été retrouvés morts par le fils de ce couple, un jeune homme de seize ans qui rentrait d'une soirée chez des amis. Il a découvert ses parents morts, raides, figés – inutile de poursuivre la description, vous connaissez comme moi les effets de l'Avada Kedavra – et sur le mur, gravé directement dans le plâtre : « Ce ne sont que les premiers. » Et en dessous, un serpent stylisé. Les autorités moldues ont cru à un tueur en série classique jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de l'incapacité de leurs médecins légistes à comprendre les causes de la mort. Vous ne savez que trop bien que depuis la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chaque mort suspecte est immédiatement signalée au Ministère. Celle-là n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Les Aurors n'ont pas trouvé le moindre indice quant à l'identité précise des tueurs. S'il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont Mangemorts, leurs noms restent inconnus. Il y a cependant quelques faits intéressants à noter : les policiers Moldus ont, selon leur habitude, fait un relevé d'empreintes digitales. Ils en ont trouvées qui n'appartenaient pas à la famille. Bien sûr, les Mangemorts se servent uniquement de leur baguette et n'ont besoin de toucher aucun objet, mais vous admettrez que ces empreintes sont sans doute liées au crime. Donc si se ne sont pas celles des partisans du Lord, de qui proviennent-elles ? Deuxième chose : des poils grisâtres ont été découverts par les agents moldus. Après identification génétique – ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que c'est, ce serait trop long à vous expliquer – ils ont déclaré qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un rat. Or, selon leur rapport, la petite fille était allergique aux rongeurs. Troisième fait, le plus troublant : la même petite fille venait d'avoir onze ans. La lettre de Poudlard est arrivée sur les lieux juste après les policiers. Mais, M. Black, cette fille était ce que vous appelez une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle provenait d'une famille entièrement moldue. Comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu savoir qu'elle avait du sang magique dans les veines _avant_ Dumbledore lui-même ?

- Vous pensez donc qu'ils ont tué pour empêcher une « Sang-de-Bourbe » d'aller à Poudlard ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit juste d'une coïncidence ?

- Je ne suis sûre de rien, M. Black, mais je ne pense pas que la solution soit d'attendre le prochain massacre pour voir si ma théorie se justifie...

- Je ne les appelle pas Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez dit « cette fille était ce que vous appelez une Sang-de-Bourbe ». Je n'utilise pas ce nom.

- Mais vous êtes un...

- Par Merlin, _Clarisse_ ! Je me tue à vous répéter que je n'agis pas comme les Mangemorts, que je cherche à me venger d'eux, que je...

- Mais si vous êtes ici c'est bien parce que vous avez tué pour eux ! Quatorze victimes ! Alors ne me faites pas une leçon de morale comme quoi vous ne leur ressembleriez pas et que vous n'auriez rien à voir avec eux ! Et je vous signale que nous étions convenus de garder un point de vue uniquement professionnel sur cet entretient !

- Très bien, Mlle Palmer. Alors que comptez-vous faire pour les arrêter ?

- Ca, M. Black, c'est _votre_ travail. Je vous ai apporté toutes mes connaissances sur cette affaire. Je vous ai apporté – tenez – un résumé écrit de son développement actuel. A présent, c'est à vous d'établir une stratégie pour piéger les meurtriers. Je vous écoute.

- Votre seule chance, Mlle Palmer, si vous voulez les _piéger_ au sens strict du terme, c'est de vous glisser parmi eux. Et pour cela, vous avez besoin d'apprendre comment vit un Mangemort, ce qu'il doit faire ou ne pas faire, penser ou ne pas penser, décider ou ne pas décider. En cela je peux vous aider. Et mon premier conseil sera celui-ci : » A cet instant, je marquai une pose pour griffonner une note sur un bout de papier déchiré. « Rendez-vous à cette adresse. Maintenant. Ne revenez que lorsque vous y serez allée. A bientôt, Mlle Palmer. »

Elle me jeta un dernier regard, un peu méfiant, et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyée là-bas ? »

Échevelée, bouleversée, en colère. Essoufflée. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la pire des abominations.

« Répondez-moi ! »

J'ai été cruel, c'est vrai. Mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne où elle s'engageait. Qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de renoncer.

« J'ai simplement veillé à ce que vous preniez pleinement conscience des dangers qui vous attendaient.

- Que je prenne pleinement conscience des... Vous êtes immonde ! Vous êtes... Vous n'êtes qu'un... Oh, Merlin... »

Elle s'était effondrée sur sa chaise. Je crois que tous ses efforts tendaient à s'empêcher de pleurer. Le spectacle qu'elle avait vu était véritablement insoutenable. Moi-même, quand j'y étais allé...

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue... pourquoi... je... oh, c'était... si...

- Ariane. » Ma voix s'était faite la plus douce possible. J'avais été un peu trop loin. « Il _fallait_ que vous sachiez. Sinon, vous auriez été imprudente, vous vous seriez jetée dans la gueule du loup... Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Ariane...

- Je préfère encore que vous m'appeliez Clarisse ! » Brutalement, son ton était devenu glacial, coupant, haineux même. « Vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment, vous êtes aussi sec que la pierre de ces murs ! Vous prenez plaisir à faire souffrir ceux qui vous entourent, à blesser, à torturer. Je parie que vous étiez ravi le jour où vous avez massacré vos quatorze victimes. Ce doit être un souvenir inoubliable pour vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble bourreau, un sadique qui se complait dans la douleur de ses semblables, un sale traître qui a fait tuer l'homme qui lui faisait le plus confiance...

- Vous ne savez rien de...

- Laissez-moi finir ! Vous êtes tel que je vous ai décrit, ne cherchez pas à le nier ! Alors ne m'appelez pas Ariane avec ce faux air compatissant et cette douceur répugnante ! Ca me donne des haut-le-cœur ! M'entendez-vous ? Vous me dégoûtez ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Elle sortit, drapée dans sa fureur comme si s'était un manteau d'hermine, des sanglots agitant son corps. Mais sa colère n'était rien face à la mienne.

J'avais fait en sorte qu'elle soit mise au courant de ce qu'elle risquait, je lui avais démontré que je voulais qu'elle sache entièrement tout le danger de la situation, j'avais été franc avec elle. Et elle m'accusait de traîtrise !

Certes, je ne l'avais pas prévenue. Si je l'avais fait, sans doute aurait-elle refusé d'entrer, et dans ce cas elle ne se serait jamais vraiment rendue compte de la situation ! Oui, la visite de la morgue des victimes de Voldemort et ses sbires était impressionnante, oui la vision de ces corps torturés, mutilés, méconnaissables, inhumains, semblait au-dessus des forces de n'importe quel être, mais du moins elle _savait_. Elle connaissait désormais les risques qu'elle courrait si elle s'avisait de commettre le moindre écart. Ou plutôt _si elle se serait avisée de commettre le moindre écart_. A présent, Ariane Palmer avait définitivement abandonné. Chose compréhensible après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre... Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me traiter comme elle l'avait fait. Et ces insinuations sur James... Stop. Ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus penser à la culpabilité qui ronge, à la peine qui torture, au remord qui détruit. Ne plus penser à la douleur, à la souffrance, à la mort, à la folie, je suis fou, je suis en crise, ne plus penser aux tentatives de suicide, ça va passer, attends que ça passe, me transformer, maintenant, je peux pas, trop faible, faire un effort, James, faire un effort pour James, James est mort, je suis fou, ne plus penser à, qu'est-ce que fait Ariane en ce moment je la hais elle m'a fait mal c'est à cause d'elle si je suis fou il faut qu'elle revienne je la déteste elle croit que j'ai trahi James j'ai trahi James quand j'ai choisi Peter elle a raison c'est moi le traître je suis fou, pourquoi j'arrive pas à me transformer je suis si fatigué, est-ce qu'Ariane ma pardonnera non elle m'en veut à mort, mort, James, j'ai trahi James et Ariane, il faut qu'elle revienne même si elle me déteste, ils me détestent tous ils croient que je suis un traître ils ont raison, j'ai mal, ne plus penser...

Mes crises étaient toujours aussi soudaines. Il suffisait que je sois fatigué, nerveux, ou en colère pour qu'un seul mot, une seule image me replonge dans un tourbillon de pensées désordonnées et destructrices. Le nom de James, par exemple, provoquait systématiquement une crise de culpabilité que je ne pouvais stopper, et qui me plongeait dans une folie dont je ne sortais que quelques heures plus tard, aussi brutalement que j'y étais entré.

L'Auror qui accompagnait Clarisse pour ses visites avait attendu derrière la porte de ma cellule que ma crise se calme, puis, aussi silencieux et austère qu'à son habitude, il était entré, apportant avec lui une chaise – il n'y avait d'autre meuble dans la pièce qu'une vague paillasse qui servait de matelas – et s'était assis, se contentant de me regarder de ses yeux sombres aux lueurs ambrées.

Il paraissait épuisé, las. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui a tout perdu, et qui se résigne à se rendre sur la tombe de ceux qu'il a aimé. Un homme qui vient d'accepter le fait qu'il ne peut plus fuir la situation si douloureuse dans laquelle il s'est enlisé, et qui, en essayant de se débattre, menace de couler sous le poids des souvenirs. Il avait aussi l'air épuisé de quelqu'un qui a passé plusieurs nuits blanches sans dormir, de quelqu'un qui vit mal, et seul.

Il aurait put être beau, si tout en lui n'exprimait pas le regret, la fatigue. Des yeux dorés, mais éteints, un visage aux traits réguliers, mais sillonné de rides, des cheveux aux éclats d'automne, mais secs et grisonnants, des vêtements propres et assortis, mais qui semblaient aussi vieux et usés que leur propriétaire.

Cet homme était assis devant moi, me fixant intensément, l'air à la fois déterminé et indécis, comme s'il s'était fixé un but qu'à présent il n'était plus si sûr d'atteindre. Il se tenait droit, mais le manque d'assurance le faisait paraître petit. Il voulut parler, leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche, puis renonça. Chaque phrase qu'il voulait prononcer paraissait soudain terne et dépourvue de sens au moment où il allait la dire.

Je rompis le silence le premier, lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis dix ans :

« Alors, Rémus, heureux de me revoir ? »

Je sais que Sirius et Rémus n'étaient pas censés se revoir avant l'évasion, et que Rémus ne pouvait pas être Auror puisque loup-garou, mais j'en ai besoin pour ma fic et je vous supplie d'oublier ces petits détails (Rémus est bien un loup-garou, mais les Aurors ne le savent pas ou n'ont pas de préjugés stupides).

Pour les puristes les plus pointilleux, considérez cela comme une UA.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue... (et merci par anticipation d'appuyer sur le petit carré bleu en bas à gauche...).


	6. Chapitre 5 Nouveau Départ

Nouveau chapitre (ce n'est plus la peine je crois de rappeler qu'il est écrit pour toi Mafa...)

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas posté ce week-end, il faut dire que je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de week-end, entre les devoirs, les cours par correspondance et les déjeuners chez les grands-parents... Bref absolument pas de temps pour écrire... Je ne pensais même pas finir ce chapitre avant mercredi...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le mettre en place...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (7 reviews ! record depuis la création de la fic ! lol... pas vraiment glorieux quand ont voix des fics dépasser les 800 reviews – 1000 en anglais... ; - ))

**RARs : **

**Panthere : **En fait, Rémus n'est à Azkaban que depuis très peu de temps... Explications plus bas... Bisou.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Ne t'inquiètes pas... S'il n'y avait plus d'Ariane, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire... ; - ) Merci pour la review.

**Sindy : **Merci pour le compliment... J'essaye de faire une fic un peu originale, alors que fais quelques entorses aux romans... mais rien de bien grave... ; - )

**Maikie : **Merci de me pardonner ! (lol) je crois que parfois des digressions sont nécessaires... ne serait-ce que pour ne pas ressortir toujours les mêmes histoires... ; - )

**May-yam : **Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre les crises de folies de Sirius... Contente que ça te plaise... Merci (surtout pour le « beaucoup plus intéressant » ; - )... Oui, en effet, Queudver... Mais pas tout de suite... Bisou.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **D'accord, je te la prête quand la fic sera finie... mais pas tout de suite, j'en ai encore besoin... ; - ) Ce que Rémus vient faire dans l'histoire ? C'est un peu compliqué... et pas encore bien planifié... (lol) début d'explication plus bas... Et ne t'excuses pas pour ne pas avoir écrit de review, c'est déjà génial et super sympa d'en poster régulièrement ! C'est vraiment encourageant... surtout quand on est en manque d'idées... (lol) Merci. Bisou.

**Mafa : **Yes ! Enfin une nouvelle review de Ma-Mafa-Que-J'Adore-Et-Que-Je-Déteste-A-La-Fois... Tu ne m'as toujours pas appelée... Ni renouvelé ton blog, d'ailleurs... Et puis tu te répètes un peu... (lol) Tu te rends compte que tu reviewe bcp moins que celles à qui cette fic n'est pas dédiée ? ; - ) Allez, Mafa, un petit effort, ma choute... Tu es en baisse, là... (je t'adore quand même... ) Bisou.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 5 : Nouveau Départ**

**Sirius : **

Il pâlit. Un froncement de sourcil. Un éclat d'animosité dans son regard. Un plissement au coin de ses lèvres. Il se lève.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'elle, Black ? »

Black... Alors Rémus n'a pas compris... Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, s'il avait su il m'aurait contacté depuis longtemps... Mais la confirmation n'en est pas moins amère. Rémus, ex-Maraudeur, ex-Meilleur-Ami-Après-James, ex-partageur de blagues et entorses aux règlements, et pas seulement ceux de Poudlard, les autres aussi, Rémus croit que je suis Mangemort.

« Pourquoi donc es-tu si agressif, _mon ami_ ?

- Arrête, Black. Arrête immédiatement ton ironie ridicule. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais tombé dans un seul de tes pièges. Du moins quand il s'agissait d'une conversation... parce qu'au niveau confiance et amitié, tu nous as tous roulés dans la farine, tellement que nous en redemandions encore... Comment peux-tu encore utiliser le mot _ami_ après ce que tu as fait à James ? James, Black, James, tu te souviens ? Ton meilleur ami, celui qui t'a accueilli quand tu as fugué, le père de ton filleul... Ca te dit quelque chose ? Ou ce n'était qu'une victime de plus pour toi, que tu as oublié dès que tu t'en es débarrassé ? Mais ça suffit maintenant, Black. Je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec cette fille comme tu as joué avec nous. Je...

- Oh alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu me déçois Mumus. Moi qui pensais qu'après tant d'années tu te déciderais enfin à régler nos comptes et à mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute... Ca fait dix ans que je t'attends, Rémy-chou. Dix ans que je me dis : « un jour, Rémus et moi on va pouvoir s'expliquer. Suffit d'attendre. » Et après tant de temps, tu ne viens que pour jouer les chevaliers servants stupides sauvant les journalistes en détresse ? Elle te plaît, cette nana, ou quoi ?

- Il n'a rien à expliquer, Black. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler avec toi. Dix ans, comme tu dis. Ca fait dix ans que je n'éprouve aucune envie de m'expliquer avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Je suis juste venu te mettre en garde. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, mais c'est la seule que tu peux encore atteindre et je t'empêcherai de lui faire le moindre mal.

- Et plein d'une ardeur vengeresse, tu as demandé ta mutation à Azkaban ! Quel geste ! Remarque, tu as dû l'obtenir facilement, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui se rendent volontairement là-bas. Moi-même, tu vois...

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! J'ai passé dix ans à traquer les Mangemorts de ton espèce, à les pourchasser, à les emprisonner, et à éviter cet endroit parce que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir celui qui a détruit toute ma vie ! James était toute ma vie, Black. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre ça. C'est le seul qui m'ait accepté, le seul qui m'ait fait confiance. Le seul qui a oublié le loup-garou tapi en moi. Le seul à qui je n'ai jamais eu à cacher ma lycanthropie. Si les Aurors savaient, Black, je me retrouverais séance tenante à la rue. C'est lui qui m'a obtenu ce job, tu le sais, non ? Je lui devais un semblant de famille, des amis, une solitude interrompue, une considération, une amitié, une preuve que je n'étais pas qu'une nuisance pour le genre humain. Jusqu'en 1981, je t'ai associé à ce bonheur précaire que j'avais connu grâce à lui. Tu as tout détruit, Black. A présent je retrouve l'enfant que j'étais à onze ans, avant de le connaître. A présent je suis la lie de l'humanité, le poison dont il faut qu'elle guérisse. A présent je ne vis plus, Black. Je survis misérablement quand j'ai assez d'argent pour me payer à manger ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, définitivement, mais je ne te laisserai pas en faire de même avec Ariane Palmer ! Elle ne te connaît pas, elle, elle tombera facilement dans tes filets... Je...

- Parce que tu penses vraiment me connaître, Rémus ? Parce que tu crois tout savoir de moi ? Si tu savais à quel point tu es éloigné de la réalité, à quel point tu te...

- Tu vas peut-être me sortir que tu es innocent et que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste erreur judiciaire ? Que tu ne voulais tuer ni James ni Peter ? Tu oserais dire ça, Black, après toutes les horreurs que tu as commises, tu oserais prétendre que tu n'es qu'une victime incomprise ?

- Rémus, tu...

- Tais-toi ! Je refuse d'ajouter un mot. Tu n'es qu'une immonde ordure Black. Oser prétendre que... Après avoir massacré James, Lily, Peter et les autres... Comment peux-tu ? Je ne resterai pas un instant de plus dans cette pièce. Sache une chose seulement : désormais, j'accompagne Ariane. »

**Ariane : **

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas continuer votre article ? Comment ça, il refuse de répondre à vos questions ? Écoutez-moi bien, Ariane, je vous paye pour que vous écriviez des scoops qui permettront au journal de vendre de nombreux exemplaires, exemplaires qui financeront votre salaire ! Si vous vous avérez incapable d'écrire, vous pouvez être sure que votre niveau de vie baissera sensiblement ! Alors maintenant vous allez cesser vos gamineries et retourner sur-le-champ à Azkaban interviewer M. Black. Immédiatement, Ariane. Et j'exige que votre article paraisse en temps et en heure ! M'avez-vous bien compris ?

- Et si je refuse, Monsieur ?

- Si jamais vous refusez, Ariane, je vous licencie séance tenante et je m'arrange pour qu'aucun rédacteur en chef ne vous emploie dans les dix ans à venir ! Choisissez ! Ou vous continuez, ou vous vous retrouvez serveuse au Chaudron Baveur !

- Monsieur, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas...

- Ca suffit ! Mettez-vous en route immédiatement ! »

Revoir Black. Je vais devoir me retrouver face à face avec lui... Après la morgue... Comment a-t-il pu ? Il est ignoble, il est...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant son étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Grande inspiration avant d'entrer, ne pas paraître nerveuse ni apeurée, il en profiterait immédiatement... Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tourner la poignée. Lentement. Pénétrer dans la cellule sans regarder immédiatement la chaise où il doit attendre. Prendre l'autre chaise. S'asseoir. Maintenant lever la tête, doucement, sans brusquerie, masque impénétrable sur le visage, et le regarder...

Merlin... C'était comme si il avait vieilli de dix ans, tout à coup... Visage fermé, ravagé, marqué par la souffrance et une profonde désillusion, visage d'un homme qui a passé les dix années les plus atroces de sa vie avec pour tenir un mince espoir, si ténu mais si essentiel, et dont cet espoir vital vient de disparaître, emporté brutalement. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, inexpressifs, comme si plus rien de pouvait le distraire de ses pensées. On avait l'impression qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de vivre, qu'il attendait. Attendait on ne savait quoi, mais attendait et restait inaccessible à toute autre chose qu'au but de son attente. Sirius Black s'était coupé du monde.

Ma colère, ma rancœur, mon dégoût, tout s'évanouit quand je vis ce visage immobile. Je ne parvenais plus qu'à éprouver une profonde tristesse, une compassion sans bornes et une envie irrépressible de l'aider. Je le haïssais, mais sa peine, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait si vive et si douloureuse que je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir tout mettre en œuvre pour le tirer de ce semblant de coma éveillé. Je murmurais, si doucement que mon souffle sembla faire partie intégrante de la cellule :

« M. Black ? M. Black... Qu'avez-vous... ? »

Rien... Pas même le plus petit frémissement de sourcil indiquant qu'il avait entendu. Juste l'indifférence la plus parfaite.

« M. Black ? Je suis là... Puis-je vous aider ? Vous avez l'air tellement mal... Répondez-moi je vous en prie... M. Black... _Sirius_... »

Il battit des cils. Regarda la pièce d'un air égaré, semblant sortit hagard de sa méditation. Ses yeux étonnés se posèrent enfin sur moi.

« Ar... Ariane ? Ariane Palmer ? Vous êtes revenue ?

- Oui... il faut que je finisse mon article, je...

- Vous avez accepté de revenir ? Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- Ecoutez, M. Black, je... vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je...

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Ariane. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point votre présence me soulage... Peu importe. Je vous en prie, excusez-moi. J'ai été odieux avec vous dès le départ. Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds. Et pour la morgue... C'est vrai, j'aurais dû vous prévenir... Je suis désolé... Je viens seulement de comprendre à quel point votre présence m'était devenue indispensable... J'espère simplement que vous voudrez bien oublier la façon dont je vous ai traitée jusqu'ici... Azkaban a fait de moi un homme sans illusions et sans sentiments... Ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de tout recommencer depuis le début... Je... Rémus n'est pas avec vous ?

- Rémus ? Qui est Rémus ? M. Black, que voulez-vous dire ? Je croyais que je vous importunais et que vous me méprisiez... Comment ma présence vous serait-elle devenue indispensable ?

- Rémus est l'Auror qui vous a introduite ici. Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il fera suffisamment attention à vous de lui-même... Quant à vous...

- Comment cela, « il fera suffisamment attention à vous de lui-même » ? Que signifient ces paroles ? Que pourrait-il bien me vouloir ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il en veut, c'est à moi... Une longue histoire... Pas vraiment gaie... Passons. Ariane, un évènement que je ne puis ni ne veux vous raconter m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses... Par exemple, du fait que j'avais besoin de votre présence quotidienne, comme j'ai besoin de manger ou de boire... Il faut que nous continuions cette enquête, voulez-vous ? Je vous en prie... Ariane...

- Je... très bien. De toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nous continuons. Mais jurez-moi que jamais plus, vous entendez, jamais, vous n'agirez comme vous l'avez fait pour la morgue... Jurez.

- Je vous le jure, Ariane. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Je suis seul. Désespérément seul. Depuis dix ans. Je m'y étais habitué, cette solitude ne me pesait plus. Je n'étais qu'ironie et sarcasme, pessimisme et cynisme. Je m'étais forgé un caractère qui me mettait à l'abri de toute atteinte sentimentale, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'éprouvais plus ni peine, ni peur, ni doute, ni haine, ni colère, ni joie, ni regret, ni nostalgie, ni empathie, ni compassion, ni apitoiement... Je n'étais qu'un esprit froid et dur, pragmatique, réaliste et insensible. Je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion. C'était la seule manière de ne pas souffrir, la seule manière de ne pas devenir fou... Et la seule chose qui me poussait à vivre encore, c'était qu'un jour une personne nommée Rémus Lupin comprenne quelque chose... que je ne puis vous dévoiler. Du moins, pas encore. Il n'a pas compris. Pire, il s'est persuadé de l'exact contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre. Je m'en suis rendu compte cet après-midi. Mon seul espoir est parti en fumée pendant que celui qui était mon ami m'enfonçait couteau sur couteau dans le cœur... Cela doit vous sembler bien vague... Sachez seulement que j'ai perdu ce que je croyais être ma seule raison de vivre ce matin. Mais il y a eu autre chose... _Vous_, Ariane. Je vous l'ai dit, je m'étais habitué à ma solitude et elle ne me pesait plus, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez... Vous m'avez offert une ouverture sur le monde à laquelle je n'avais pas eu accès depuis dix ans... Au début, j'ai tout rejeté en bloc, j'ai refusé cette ouverture, elle m'aurait affaibli, elle aurait fait tomber le mur d'indifférence qui me protégeait depuis toutes ces années... Elle a réussi, d'ailleurs... J'ai pris conscience ce matin que j'avais besoin de cette ouverture, de cette fraîcheur, de ce changement, de cette humanité. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à ignorer le monde à et m'ignorer moi-même. Il me fallait ma petite dose journalière de vie... Et quand vous avez cessé de me l'apporter, Ariane, j'étais comme un drogué en manque... Un drogué en manque qui a perdu son dernier morceau d'espoir... Commencez-vous à saisir ? J'ai besoin que vous reveniez, Ariane, tous les jours, pour espérer que vous reviendrez le lendemain, pour pouvoir encore avoir l'impression de vivre et non de se contenter d'être un corps en parfaite santé, une machine sans âme. Il faut continuer cette enquête, Ariane... C'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, à présent... »

Il s'était tu. Plus rien n'était sorti de sa bouche, si ce n'était la demande de revenir le lendemain pour reprendre l'enquête. J'étais sortie de la cellule. J'avais marché, des heures, le long de la côte désolée, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il m'avait dévoilé. Comment pouvait-il être si différent du jour au lendemain ? Et qui était ce Rémus Lupin, qui semblait l'avoir ravagé et cependant lui avant donné l'occasion de se remettre en question et d'entamer un nouveau départ ? Il en avait parlé comme d'un ami, et pourtant semblait si désabusé qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un adversaire de longue date qui l'aurait dépouillé de tous ses biens... Son discours était empli de contradictions, d'incohérences... Bien qu'il me l'ait expliqué avec fougue, je ne parvenais pas à croire que je lui étais devenue nécessaire. J'étais déjà tellement étonnée d'être à ce point remontée dans son estime alors que je n'avais rien fait... Je ne savais même plus si je le haïssais, s'il m'inspirait de la compassion ou si je commençais à l'apprécier... Les yeux dans le lointain, fixant la tâche sombre de la prison qu'on apercevait au-delà de la mer noire, je me demandai ce qu'apporterait réellement ce nouveau départ...


	7. Chapitre 6 Trio

Chapitre 6 ! Cette fois-ci dédié à Mafa... et à So ! (c'est quoi ton film préféré ? ; - ))

D'abord, un énorme merci à ma **So** qui m'a quand même posté cinq reviews le même jour... (je t'adore !)

Ensuite, ce chapitre comporte un nouveau POV, en plus de celui de Sirius et d'Ariane, d'où son titre...

Et enfin, avant les RARs, je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris (**ClavardGirl**, **Panthere, Gabrielletrompelamort, Lyly Black**). Je ne l'avais fait avant que dans les RARs, et pas pour toutes les quatre... C'est fait.

**RARs : **

**So : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Whouaou ! Que dire d'autre ? Si, plusieurs trucs : 1) je ne te l'ai pas dis plus tôt parce que tu as eu la flemme d'aller sur le site parce qu'il était en anglais (lol), 2) Non, Alec n'est pas au courant, elle ne connaît pas le site, je lui expliquerai en temps voulu, 3) Merci joyeux anniv à toi aussi très en avance (lol), 4) Merci (encore !) oui j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, 5) Je t'adore ma petite So. Bisou.

**Panthere : **Voilà la suite ! Merci de continuer à reviewer si régulièrement ! Et merci pour le compliment, j'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop... Que ce chapitre soit un peu saoulant... Donc merci de me dire le contraire.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Merci ! Mais je ne me plains pas... C'est déjà génial d'avoir des gens qui apprécient ma fic et qui me le disent et le redisent... à chaque chapitre... Ca fait énormément plaisir... Sirius/Ariane ? Heu... sûrement sous-entendu alors... parce que l'une de mes angoisses existentielles d'auteur (lol) c'est justement : Parviendrais-je un jour à écrire une histoire d'amour sans faire ni tarte, ni fleur bleue, ni sainte-nitouche, ni roman à l'eau de rose, ni énième redite d'autres fics, ni... ? Alors on verra...

**Maikie : **Pour Ariane, c'est encore pire que dans ce chapitre... Et au sujet de Rémus et des Détraqueurs, je ne l'ai peut-être pas très bien précisé, donc explication : Sirius s'est « blindé » dès le départ contre les Détraqueurs, en se transformant en chien, par exemple... Bref, il s'est construit un moyen de défense. Alors que pour Rémus, même s'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il le croirait, il ne s'imaginait pas que Rémus le détesterait autant, ni qu'il l'insulterait, etc. Il a complètement été pris an dépourvu, et ça lui a fait beaucoup plus mal, parce qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de son ex-meilleur ami. C'est assez destructif, je pense, de ce rendre compte que quelqu'un qu'on aime nous accuse de lui avoir ruiné sa vie... Sirius peut haïr et mépriser et se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, mais il aime (d'amitié, lol) Rémus... et il a donc beaucoup moins de moyens de ne pas souffrir... Satisfaite ? ; - ) (Au fait, j'ai lu ta fic, encore une fois : elle est géniale !)

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : « **Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pour la suite. » Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'elle ne te plait pas ? Je suis ouverte à toute critique (lol) constructive (re-lol). Les persos ne sont pas cons, justes un peu paumés... Les pauvres... Ils ne sont pas tombés sur l'auteur la plus sympa et douce avec eux, voilà tout... pas de chance... Bisou.

**Mafa : **Whouaou... Je suis super fière et super émue que tu consacres tout ton rare temps d'Internet à ma fic et très en colère que tu aies oublié mon anniversaire (aujourd'hui) (lol). Tu ne m'as rien dit sur la fic... Comme en général tu réagis comme ça parce que ça ne te plait pas, question : What's wrong with it ? Et oui tu vois je n'ai pas oublié tes difficultés en anglais et je m'en inquiète toujours et (peut-être) vais-je me remettre à une certaine traduction en cours... (qui sait un jour elle pourra être publiée ici... lol) Tu me manques. Bisou.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 6 : Trio**

**Ariane**

« Mademoiselle Palmer ? Excusez-moi, puis-je vous parler ? »

C'était le lendemain de mon entrevue avec Black. Après ses excuses et ses explications troublantes, j'avais décidé de retourner à Azkaban pour continuer l'enquête. Mon informateur était un personnage si étrange et si incompréhensible que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il me cachait. Car il me cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Son entrevue avec ce... Rémus par exemple, et le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il ferait bien assez attention à moi tout seul... Quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu... Et puis tous ces « je ne puis pas vous expliquer... »... Pourquoi ? Ce qu'il avait à me dire lui semblait donc si invraisemblable ? Et voilà qu'au beau milieu du sombre hall d'entrée de la prison, l'Auror à la mine renfrognée que j'avais rencontré lors de ma première visite m'accostait brusquement, la vois sèche et peut-être un peu nerveuse...

« Que me voulez-vous, Monsieur...

- Lupin. Rémus Lupin. Il faut que je vous prévienne. C'est au sujet de Black. Soyez prudente. Il est dangereux. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux... que je vous accompagne...

- Écoutez, monsieur, vous me demandez d'être prudente. Je ne vous connais même pas. Je ne crois pas que la première chose à faire soit de laisser un inconnu m'accompagner dans la cellule d'un prisonnier renommé pour ses crimes... D'autre part, je crois avoir été suffisamment informée sur les éventuelles consignes de sécurité à respecter dans cette prison et je pense être assez responsable et intelligente pour ne pas me précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je vous prie à présent de me laisser tranquille. »

Je tournai les talons rapidement. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'éprouvais une profonde antipathie pour cet homme au visage las... Peut-être le commentaire de Sirius Black à son sujet m'avait-il prédisposée à le détester... Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'inspirait ni confiance ni amitié et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération quand il me rattrapa rapidement et me saisit le bras :

« Il me semble vous avoir demandé de me laisser en paix !

- Écoutez, mademoiselle, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris... Mon but n'est pas de vous importuner, je veux simplement éviter que vous ne tombiez dans les filets d'un sinistre individu qui ne cherche qu'à jouer avec vous...

- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule, je vous remercie ! Je suis journaliste, monsieur, mon métier est d'interviewer toutes sortes de gens, agneaux ou démons, peu importe. Je le fais depuis des années sans que jamais je n'aie eu d'« accident », et pourtant je n'ai pas fréquenté que des gens très recommandables... Aujourd'hui je m'estime suffisamment compétente pour avoir une entrevue avec M. Black. Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, monsieur, c'est qu'une entrevue ne concerne que _deux_ personnes. Veuillez dès lors partir et me laisser travailler. »

Il hésita, tergiversa, commença un demi-tour et puis... se retourna vers moi soudainement, et d'une voix grave :

« Je vous accompagnerai, Mademoiselle, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Il m'entraîna alors de force vers la cellule, ignorant mes protestations, et ne me lâcha qua lorsque nous fûmes entrés à l'intérieur.

Je m'apprêtais à déverser sur lui un flot de récriminations indignées quand je m'aperçus que nous étions _dans_ la cellule et que Sirius Black, nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, nous fixais d'un œil moqueur et sarcastique.

« Ne vous avais-je pas prévenue, Ariane, qu'il prendrait soin de vous _de lui-même_ et peut-être un peu trop à votre goût ?

- Ca suffit, Black » coupa Lupin d'un ton glacial. « Je reste, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu es donc si certain que ta présence est désirée ? Je crois plutôt, tu vois, qu'elle souhaite autant que moi te voir dans cette... _pièce_...

- Tais-toi. Tout ça ne te concerne en rien. Je vais simplement m'assurer que tu es bien aussi inoffensif que le personnel de la prison le prétend...

- Oh, alors tu veux jouer les Grands-Héros-Que-Rien-N'-Arrêtent-Et-Qui-Donnent-Aux-Victimes-Innoncentes-Une-Protection-Que-La-Faible-Justice-Humaine-N'-Est-Pas-A-Même-De-Leur-Garantir ?

- Non, je ne suis pas aussi prétentieux que toi. Je me contente de t'empêcher de nuire à une jeune femme prometteuse qui...

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai craqué. Les deux « ennemis », autant l'un que l'autre, m'énervaient prodigieusement.

« Assez ! J'existe ! C'est _moi_ qui fais cette interview ! _Moi_, qui suis journaliste ici ! Et _moi_, qui décide qui j'interroge et comment ! M. Lupin, sortez immédiatement, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et _vous_, M. Black, cessez de prendre cet air suffisant et prétendument railleur et montrez vous attentif à mes questions pour une fois !

- Hummm... Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez Sirius... Très bien, très bien, ne faites pas cette tête-là, je me tais...

- Parfait. Et vous, monsieur le pseudo preux chevalier, laissez-nous !

- Ariane, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris... » tenta Rémus. Mais toute ma patience avait disparu à présent.

« Qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler Ariane ? Je suis Mlle Palmer !

- Tu vois, Rémy-chou, moi seul ai le droit de l'appeler par son petit nom...

- M. Black ! Par Merlin, je vais...

- _Mlle Palmer_, s'il vous plaît, je comprends que ma présence vous importune mais il est _absolument_ nécessaire que...

- Que rien du tout ! Allez vous partir à présent ?

- Mumus, sois gentil, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que son visage ressemble à une tomate trop cuite parce tu l'as rendue furieuse ?

- M. Black, pour la dernière fois, taisez-vous !

- Mlle Palmer, si vous ne m'écoutez pas, il se servira de vous ! Il vous fera tomber dans un piège ! Vous ne réalisez donc pas qu'il ne vous veut que du mal ?

- Prenez garde, Ariane, le grand méchant Sirius va s'occuper de vous ! Courrez vite vous jeter dans les bras de Mumus-Au-Grand-Cœur, avant que l'horrible dragon que je suis ne vous dévore toute crue avec de la moutarde avariée !

- M. Black ! Je...

- C'est la moutarde avariée qui vous dérange ?

- Non Black, ce qui la dérange, c'est juste la fait que tu n'est qu'un salaud, qu'un chien galeux, qu'une immondice jetable, qu'une paramécie virulente clin d'œil à So – souvenir d'un certain film et livre de CM2 (lol), qu'une...

- Tttt, Mumus d'amour... Ne deviens pas vulgaire... Il y a une femme ici...

- STOP ! J'en ai assez ! Je pars ! Réglez vos affaires entre vous, vous me préviendrez quand je pourrais travailler convenablement ! »

**Rémus : **

« Alors, Rémus, content de toi ? Elle est partie maintenant... Ca nous avance à quoi, tout ça ?

- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle se rende compte de qui tu es réellement ! »

Je quittai la cellule, hors de moi, et courus presque dehors pour me changer les idées... Ce salaud de Black et ses réparties suffisantes et puériles... Et cette idiote d'Ariane qui refusait de voir la réalité en face pour continuer à vivre dans on joli petit monde tout rose... Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas sa naïveté de gamine qui m'agaçait le plus... Ce qui m'énervait réellement était que j'avais dit les choses les plus blessantes, les plus destructrices possibles la veille à Black, et qu'il se portait comme un charme, faisait de l'ironie et semblait se moquer éperdument de mon mépris, de mon dédain et de ma haine. J'avais eu l'espoir insensé que... peut-être... il aurait été un tant soit peu touché par ce que je lui avais déclaré... qu'un vague reste de notre amitié serait encore ancré en lui... Mais rien. Il me ridiculisait, plaisantait (à sa manière), et riait d'Ariane, plantée au milieu de nous deux sans savoir quoi faire, exactement comme moi quand j'essayais d'apaiser les disputes entre lui et James... James... Comment a-t-il pu ? Ils étaient si proches... Non Lupin, tu dérailles, _James_ était proche de Sirius, Sirius, lui, n'a jamais été qu'un sale traître qui a vendu le père de son filleul à Voldemort, et qui s'en est joyeusement allé massacrer après son autre meilleur ami et treize pauvres passants qui rentraient chez eux fêter Halloween... Et toi, Lupin, dans tout ça ? Tu n'as pas été capable d'être là au moment où James et Lily se battaient pour protéger leur fils, pas été capable de dire non quand Dumbledore a décrété que ce fils irait vivre chez l'horrible sœur de Lily, pas été capable de prendre de ses nouvelles ou même de lui rendre visite... Il a dû rentrer à Poudlard cette année, si ça se trouve il ne connaît même pas ton nom... Sûrement, même... Et même s'il le connaissait, pourrait-il te considérer autrement que comme le grand absent, le lâche qui a fui alors que les autres mourraient en vain ? « Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie, M. Lupin ? Vous êtes le seul des Maraudeurs à ne pas être mort ou en prison... Comment ça se fait ? Vous les avez tous laissé tombé ? » Et non, Harry... J'ai seulement été assez stupide pour croire que Black était un gardien du secret sûr et que je pouvais partir deux semaines tranquille à l'étranger... J'étais en vacances quand ils sont morts ! En vacances ! Merlin...

**Sirius : **

Rémus... Si seulement il savait... Peut-être que... Peut-être que s'il participait à l'enquête... S'il nous aidait... Peut-être se rendrait-il compte que je ne suis pas tel qu'il me décrit à Ariane... S'il parvenait, comme elle, à accepter progressivement que je ne suis pas uniquement le plus grand massacreur du monde magique, peut-être pourrais-je lui faire comprendre que... Après tout, Ariane a bien accepté, sinon que nous soyons complices, du moins que nous ayons une sorte de confiance mutuelle... Si Rémus pouvait... Si Rémus voulait bien se débarrasser de son scepticisme naturel... S'il pouvait juste me laisser une chance minuscule de lui démontrer que je ne suis pas seulement une paramécie virulente... Si, petit à petit, il parvenait à se convaincre que je n'avais pas... Mais pourra-t-il seulement y croire ? Après tout, la scène semble si évidente... Oui mais Rémus, lui, sait que le Rat est un animagus... Il sait que c'est, sinon vraisemblable, au moins possible que je ne sois pas coupable... Peut-être que... Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Ariane... Mon pauvre Siri, tu dérailles complètement... Non mais tu te vois lui demander :

« _Mlle Ariane Clarisse Palmer, acceptez vous de prendre pour coéquipier dans cette affaire M. Rémus J. Lupin ? »_

Et vous, M. Lupin, accepterez-vous seulement de jouer le jeu ?


	8. Chapitre 7 Quiproquos

Chapitre 7... Désolée, il a été un peu long à venir, mais je vous avais prévenus, avec le lycée, ce n'est pas facile d'updater rapidement...

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez... Il est toujours dédié à Mafa... (même si en pratique je te fais la gueule...)

J'aimerais remercier un million de fois **Link9** (j'espère que tu auras la bonne idée d'aller sur cette page) pour son extraordinaire review sur Alzheimer... C'est la plus belle que j'aie reçu... Merci encore... Je crois que je vais te dédier mon prochain one-shot... (si j'en écris un ; - )) Enorme bisou.

Ceci dit, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié le disclaimer depuis un petit bout de temps, donc :

« Tout ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est pas à moi. »

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé...

**RARs : **

**May-Yam : **Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le dialogue Rémus/Sirius avec Ariane au milieu... Ne t'excuse surtout pas de ne pas avoir reviewé ! C'est déjà génial d'apprécier ce que j'écris, et de me le dire autant de fois ! Oui, le principal problème de Rémus, c'est de se retrouver tout seul, le seul des Maraudeurs à qui il n'est rien arrivé... Il s'en veut beaucoup... D'où son caractère un peu... agressif... (lol) Bisou.

**So : **Merci ! Enfin la suite... lol. Oui, tu as bien deviné pour le livre/film... Tu te souviens ? C'est au moment où ils font le concours d'insultes... Peter traite le crétin d'enfant perdu qui a pris sa place de chef de « paramécie et de virus filtrant »... Ca fait tilt ? (lol) Bisou ma So je t'adore.

**Panthere : **Oui, le but c'est qu'à la fin ils redeviennent amis... Mais pour l'instant c'est un peu... comment dire... mal barré... enfin tu verras... Merci d'être une revieweuse constante et appréciative... ; - ) Bisou.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Tu vas être contente : tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à ta question ! Ou comment commettre une énorme gaffe selon Sirius... Je te laisse apprécier... (ou non d'ailleurs : dis moi si tu as été terriblement déçue de la réponse plus que médiocre à la question essentielle que tu te posais depuis 5 chapitres...lol) Merci pour la review.

**Maikie : **Débugge vite ton ordi, parce que moi je veux la suite de _ta_ fic... Et oui, ils vont redevenir amis, même s'ils risquent d'avoir du mal... Oui, pauvre Ariane... Elle va encore criser dans ce chap... Merci pour la review.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **D'accord pour que tu ailles réconforter « Siri-chou »... Mais attention... Ca veut dire qu'il faut que tu t'infiltres à Azkaban, que t'échappes aux Détraqueurs, que tu détournes l'attention des Aurors, et enfin que tu convainques « Siri-chou » de se laisser appeler comme ça et de se laisser réconforter... Pas facile... Bonne chance ! (lol) Bisou et merci pour la review...

**Mafa : **Tu peux tuer Claire, Léo, Léa, Doudou et Olive... Sale briseuse de promesses... Non je n'ai pas encore commencé l'Assomoir... J'ai autre chose à lire... Et si tu m'avais appelée tu saurais quoi... Pas la peine de tuer la So, elle au moins elle reste en contact avec moi...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 7 : Quiproquos**

**Sirius**

« Je vous en prie, Ariane !

- Non ! Il est hors de question que je le côtoie, que je lui parle, pire, que je travaille avec lui ! »

- Mais enfin...

- Non ! N'insistez pas, je ne supporte pas les imbéciles sexistes et prétentieux !

- Ce n'est pas un...

- Ah non ? Et vouloir me protéger, moi, faible femme, parce que j'en suis soi-disant incapable, et se prétendre mon garde du corps, mon défenseur, ça n'est pas sexiste, peut-être ? Et croire qu'on est le seul au monde à pouvoir lutter contre les pires criminels, ce n'est pas de l'orgueil ? Et...

- Ariane, il était juste un peu... maladroit... Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, vous savez...

- Ah oui ? Et il voulait dire quoi, alors ? Et depuis quand vous le défendez, _vous_ ? Je croyais que vous étiez ennemis...

- Oui, enfin, ennemis, c'est beaucoup dire... Moi je dirais plutôt _bons ennemis_, vous voyez... Ou _ennemis intimes_... Ou encore...

- Mais vous avez fini de raconter n'importe quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi, ou quoi ? Hier, vous vous insultez (devant_ moi_), vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter de vous lancer des injures, et aujourd'hui vous êtes _ennemis intimes_ ? Non mais vous vous croyez dans un mauvais thriller de série B à la con ?

- Dans un _quoi _?

- Laissez tomber, c'est moldu, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Et puis dites-le si vous pensez que je suis trop stupide ou trop _faible _pour travailler avec vous ! Je ne vous conviens plus, c'est ça ? Vous m'avez utilisée parce que vous n'aviez personne d'autre sous la main, et maintenant que ce _Lupin_ est là, je ne suis plus apte à rien ! Il vous faut un _homme_, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes... Vous n'êtes que des...

- Arrêtez de crier ! Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne... J'ai seulement pensé que Rémus était _Auror_, et que donc il avait forcément plus facilement accès que nous à certains... dossiers ministériels... à certains...

- Ca suffit ! Que vous me jetiez, c'est une chose, mais ayez au moins la décence de me le dire clairement, pas en enrobant votre déclaration de faux prétextes qui ne vous convainquent même pas vous-même !

- Mais c'est incroyable la façon que vous avez de tout interpréter de travers ! Je ne vous _jette_ pas le moins du monde ! Je vous demande simplement d'accepter que Rémus nous apporte un minimum d'aide, c'est tout ! N'allez pas vous imaginez je ne sais quel mépris parce que vous êtes une femme... Franchement, je préfère... Ne faites pas cette tête là, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère...

- Vous êtes pitoyable, M. Black. Vous n'êtes qu'un macho borné et fier de votre propre stupidité. C'est affligeant. Je vous laisse avec M. Lupin, puisque vous désirez tellement sa compagnie... Et puisque je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous.

- Non mais Ariane... Attendez ! Ariane ! Mais enfin je vous jure que... ! Et merde ! »

**oooooooooo**

« Comment ça tu me demandes ton aide ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez abusé de ma crédulité comme ça ? Tu veux en plus que je te donne un coup de main pour abuser aussi d'Ariane, peut-être ? Je nage en plein délire, là... Sirius Black veut quez je l'aide à manipuler une pauvre petite journaliste dans je ne sais quel but ! Ca vire à la science-fiction hallucinée !

- A la _quoi_ ?

- Un truc moldu, tu peux pas comprendre... Quand je pense que...

- Vous commencez à m'énerver sérieusement avec vos _trucs moldus_ ! Ca suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter, Rémus ! Je veux simplement que...

- Nous y voilà ! « Je veux que... » Parce que tu te crois vraiment en position de _vouloir quelque chose_, peut-être ? Monsieur s'imagine que le moindre de ses souhaits va être exaucé uniquement parce qu'il l'a formulé... Laisse moi te rappeler une chose Black : tu es un _détenu_. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ca signifie que tu es ici pour être puni de tes crimes, Black... Pas pour être entouré de serviteurs diligents et zélés...

- Je crois savoir mieux que toi ce que signifie _détenu_, _Lupin, mon ami_... Maintenant à mon tour de t'expliquer quelque chose, mon petit Rémus, et tu as intérêt à ouvrir grand tes oreilles, parce que c'est important... Ca fait dix ans que tu te morfonds, Rémus. Dix ans que tu regrettes d'avoir été aussi stupide, aussi aveugle, de n'avoir pas vu l'évidence quand elle se pointait sous ton nez... Dix ans de remords, de tortures, d'auto-flagellations mentales... Dix ans à foutre sa vie en l'air parce que tu t'es enfermé toi-même dans le passé, parce que tu es incapable d'en sortir... Dix ans à repasser les mêmes images en boucle dans ta tête, à ne voir plus qu'elles, dix ans à passer à côté de tout ce qui n'était pas ces images... Dix ans sans pouvoir oublier, sans pouvoir se pardonner, dix ans à noyer les idées noires dans l'alcool, sans que ça serve à rien, puisqu'elles revenaient le lendemain, plus insistantes, plus insidieuses, accompagnées d'une migraine qui vrille le crâne et empêche de se concentrer pour les faire fuir... Dix ans à subir les caprices d'un cerveau maniaco-dépressif, dix ans à se haïr soi-même, à se mépriser, à tel point qu'on en vient à mépriser les autres, les pauvres innocents imbéciles, les insouciants heureux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que souffrir, souffrir, et par sa propre faute en plus... Dix ans passés à se composer une image d'homme détaché et froid, à se rendre inaccessible au monde extérieur, préoccupé seulement par ses propres obsessions, replié sur soi-même... Dix ans à refuser de se suicider parce que ce serait trop lâche, une manière d'échapper à sa propre culpabilité, choisir sa mort alors que James et Lily, eux, n'avaient pas eu le choix, à cause de toi, de toi seul, si seulement tu avais été moins borné... Dix ans à attendre, sans savoir quoi, une attente insupportable... Dix ans, c'est si long Rémus... Et pourtant si court à résumer... Parce que, Rémus, ces dix ans que tu viens de passer, ils se résument à une journée : celle où tu a appris que James avait été trahi...

- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Comment peux-tu... Comment OSES-tu ? Salaud ! Salaud ! Ca t'amuse, hein ? Ca te fait bien rire, de me déballer tout ça et de profiter du spectacle ! SALAUD ! Je vais te...

- Arrête, Rémus ! Arrête... Tu sais pourquoi je peux te décrire ces dix ans avec autant de précision ? C'est simple : j'ai vécu exactement la même chose...

- ...

- Rémus ? Rémus... Tu... tu ne me crois pas...

- Black... » C'était un souffle froid, glacial, tendu, déterminé. Je n'avais jamais vu Rémus ainsi...

« Black... Ecoute-moi bien... Tu es détenu à Azkaban... Je ne peux rien faire. Je te souhaite d'y passer ta vie entière, Black... Parce que je te promets que si jamais tu sors un jour de ton trou à rats, je te retrouverai, et tu regretteras même les Détraqueurs... Je souhaite te voir crever comme le chien que tu es !

- Rémus ! Rémus, attends ! Rém... »

Trop tard. Parti. C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de lui dire la vérité tout de suite. J'aurais dû attendre. C'est foutu maintenant. Il ne reviendra jamais. J'ai tout gâché... J'aurais pu le convaincre, ou au moins l'adoucir, mais... mais il a fallu que je lui déballe mon beau discours sur sa culpabilité rongeante... Quel con... Décidément Black, dans la même journée, tu dégoûtes de toi Ariane et tu détruis l'embryon de début de confiance qu'il y avait entre toi et Rémus... Enfin si cet embryon a jamais existé autre part que dans tes rêves... Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Tu es retourné à la case départ, là. Plus d'Ariane, plus de Rémus... T'es seul, Black. Complètement seul. Parce que de toutes façons tu es incapable d'être apprécié par une personne quelconque plus de deux heures... Les deux seules qui s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à toi, tu les as toi-même éloignées... Les Détraqueurs devraient t'embrasser, tiens... Au moins ça t'éviterait de te morfondre et le monde serait soulagé de ta présence... De toute façon ils n'attendent que ça, tous, les bons sorciers bien-pensants persuadés de lutter activement contre les Mangemorts, et les Mangemorts eux-mêmes, qui te considèrent comme l'archétype du traître... Et ils ont raison, Black. Tu as trahi tes parents, ta famille, et ça tu ne le regretteras jamais, mais tu as aussi trahi James, Lily, et puis récemment Ariane et Rémus qui croyaient pouvoir compter sur toi et qui réalisent maintenant quel infâme salaud tu es... Elle ne t'avait rien fait, la petite Ariane... Bien au contraire... Elle avait même été carrément courageuse et obstinée, quand on voit comment tu l'as traitée, et le nombre de fois où tu l'as jetée... Elle est quand même revenue... Et toi tu es resté parfaitement indifférent, parfaitement ignoble, alors même qu'elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour que tout se passe bien... Et Rémus... Non mais tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'il suffisait de lui déclarer : « Mumus, je suis innocent » pour qu'il te saute dans les bras et te dise qu'il s'occupe de ton évasion et que tout ira bien ? Imbécile ! Tu as crée ta propre solitude. Profites-en bien, maintenant, puisque être solitaire c'est la seule chose que tu réussisses à faire depuis dix ans...

**Ariane : **

Un homme ! Quand je pense que je suis allée à la morgue, que j'ai supporté ses sarcasmes, ses insultes, ses _Clarisse_, que j'ai travaillé comme une malade pour rassembler des informations confidentielles, que malgré nos disputes, son indifférence, sa froideur, je suis revenue à chaque fois... Et maintenant que ce _Lupin_ est arrivé, il n'y a plus qu'à me dire « Merci Mlle Palmer, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous rappellerons... » Il m'a utilisée comme la première des idiotes ! Et il refuse de le reconnaître, en plus... Ce n'est qu'un...

« Oh, je vous en prie, excusez-moi... »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Lupin venait de me rentrer dedans. Air furieux, blessé, dégoûté de tout, sourire gêné en surface. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un...

« Encore vous ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Black ? Je croyais qu'il avait besoin d'un homme...

- Mademoiselle Palmer, je ne serai plus jamais avec Black. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Attendez ! Comment ça, vous ne serez plus jamais avec Black ? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait travailler avec vous, et que désormais il pouvait se passer de mes services...

- Il vous a dit ça ? Il devait plaisanter... Black a un humour singulièrement déplaisant, vous savez... Au revoir, Mademoiselle...

- Mais attendez donc, enfin ! Je vous assure qu'il était très sérieux. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi refusez-vous de le voir ?

- Figurez vous, Mademoiselle Palmer, qu'il vient de m'annoncer qu'il était innocent ! Innocent ! Ce type a tué mon meilleur ami, le seul homme qui m'aie vraiment apprécié, il a détruit ma vie, et il me dit qu'il est innocent ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte, Mademoiselle, c'est...

- Ariane.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ariane, après tout... Nous sommes dans la même situation, vous et moi... Menés en bateau par un salaud qui s'amuse à nous torturer pour passer son temps...

- ...

- ...

- Ariane ?

- Oui ?

- Il... Il vous a vraiment dit qu'il voulait travailler avec moi ? Je veux dire... Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

- Non, pourquoi ? C'était juste un moyen de se débarrasser de moi...

- Sans doute, mais... Quand même... Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il vous annonce qu'il veut travailler avec moi, et juste après, qu'il m'annonce à moi qu'il veut travailler avec vous ?

- Vous voulez dire que... qu'il voulait réellement que nous travaillions ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas... Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

- J'ai refusé, bien sûr... Enfin je veux dire... Ce n'était pas à cause de vous, c'était juste parce que... parce que...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, je comprends...

- Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... C'est juste que...

- Que ma compagnie est déplaisante, froide, déprimante et pénible ?

- Rémus, je vous en prie, il ne s'agit absolument pas de...

- M. Lupin, s'il vous plaît, _Mlle Palmer_. Inutile de vous empêtrer plus longtemps dans de stupides excuses. Je vous délivre de ma désobligeante présence.

- Non, attendez ! Vous ne saisissez pas...

- C'est _vous_ qui ne « saisissez » pas, Mlle Palmer. Vous n'avez absolument _aucune_ idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre, et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de me juger. Adieu, Mademoiselle.

- Mais c'est incroyable à quel point vous pouvez être borné ! Puisque je vous dis que vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne ! Mais non, vous refusez de m'écoutez, vous vous drapez dans votre dignité offensé et dans votre orgueil insupportable ! Vous avez raison, M. Lupin, je vous déteste ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Black ! Tous deux, vous êtes les personnes les plus haïssables que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ! Je regrette d'avoir accepté l'article ! Depuis ce jour maudit, tout ce que je vis m'est odieux ! J'en ai assez ! Restez donc renfermés dans votre solitude, vous et Black, c'est tout de que vous savez faire ! »


	9. Chapitre 8 Journal

Chapitre 8 ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard (ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis fait incendiée en bonne et due forme par ma petite So qui n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas trouver son chapitre posté ce week-end) mais j'ai une excuse valable (?) : je n'ai pas eu de week-end. Je n'ai pas été chez moi, et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire... J'avais pris un peu d'avance de qui me permet de finir ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour l'updater aujourd'hui, en m'excusant maintes et maintes fois, et sans pouvoir jurer que ça ne se reproduira plus...

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Mafa** qui en a d'autant plus besoin qu'elle est actuellement à l'hôpital... Je pense à toi très fort ma petite choute courage et j'espère que ça te remontera un peu le moral... Merci d'avoir une petite pensée gentille pour elle...

Ceci dit, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié le disclaimer depuis un petit bout de temps, donc :

« Tout ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est pas à moi. »

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé...

**RARs : **

**So : **La voilà la suite ! Contente ? Parce que si je peux même plus fournir des excuses foireuses pour expliquer ma paresse légendaire... (lol) Non réellement, désolée mais je n'ai absolument pas pu ce week-end... Merci pour avoir réussi à rendre Internet encore plus con que Florent (lol)... C'est gentil 2 reviews... j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap demain... parce que je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas le lire ce soir... Bizou à toi ma So je t'adore. (Et je ne vois absolument pas en quoi mon histoire est compliquée... lol)

**Panthere : **Ou tu es sadique ou tu es étourdie... (lol) Tu me dis que j'ai dû passer du temps à écrire le paragraphe « dix ans » et tu réclames des chapitres plus longs ! (lol) Et bien... désolée, mais... je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus long (j'ai déjà des remarques acides de ma mère sur le temps que je passe sur l'ordi au lieu de dormir ou de faire mes devoirs...) Et si tu veux vraiment des chaps plus longs, alors il faut étendre le délai de parution à 2 semaines... Et je ne crois pas que ça te plairait... (Ni à moi d'ailleurs...) Donc... Douze mille excuses mais c'est impossible... J'ai 5h d'activités en dehors du lycée et à cause de mon option j'ai deux ou trois heures de cours en plus que la moyenne... Donc je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux... J'aimerais, mais... ou alors il faudrait que je fasse des sacrifices du style pas de RARs, pas de travail sur l'intrigue, pas de relecture pour éliminer quelques fautes d'orthographe qui traînent... Ce que je me refuse à faire, parce que 1) vous prenez la peine de m'écrire des reviews super sympas et super motivantes et le minimum (et encore) que je puisse faire c'est de vous répondre, 2) j'ai envie de faire une fic un peu originale et quand même un peu travaillée et pas de bâcler lamentablement, 3) un chap truffé de fautes c'est la honte, c'est super désagréable à lire et ça méprise un peu le lecteur... Donc pas de sacrifices...

Une longuuue réponse (aussi longue que les excuses que je t'envoie télépathiquement ) pour te demander pardon de ne pas agréer à ta requête (quelle phrase ! lol).

J'espère quand même que la suite te conviendra. ; - ) Merci encore pour la review.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, Sirius dit la vérité à Rémus mais pas à Ariane... Je suis désolée de te dire qu'il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu... (Surtout ne profère pas de menaces de mort devant ton ordi stp...) Oui, ils piquent une crise de nerfs... En fait ce qui m'intéresse c'est de voir comment les relations peuvent évoluer entre ces trois personnages... Et il y a forcément, je pense, entre des gens qui ne se comprennent pas (ou plus...) des crises de nerfs, ou, au moins, des quiproquos... J'espère que tu continues à apprécier...

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **Pauvre Rémus ! Un Doloris ! Alors Sirius a tout pour lui, les câlins, les mots doux, le réconfort, et Rémus se tape le premier Doloris venu ! C'est absolument pas juste ! Lui aussi, il souffre, le pauvre... Personne ne sait ce que c'est que d'être un personnage incompris qui tient le mauvais rôle dans les mains d'une auteur sadique et bassement méchante... Lui aussi a le droit d'être réconforté ! Fondons la SPR ! (Société de Protection des Rémus)... (lol) J'adore tes reviews... Bisou.

**Nath : **Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise... C'est toujours sympa d'avoir un avis favorable de la part de ses amies... Voilà la suite... Bizou.

**Reira : **Yes, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci... Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu adores... J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 8 : Journal**

**Ariane**

7 heures du matin. Brouillard. Mal de tête. Mauvaise humeur, sale goût dans la bouche. Vague culpabilité inexpliquée qui ronge doucement. Fatigue. Enorme fatigue.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai essayé, pourtant. Rien à faire. Assise seule devant la petite table dans la cuisine qui me sert de salle à manger et de salon, j'essaye en vain de trouver une excuse valable à donner à mon rédacteur en chef pour l'abandon de mon article. Ca fait la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine. Il va vraiment être furieux.

Café serré. La boisson me réchauffe, me réveille un peu. J'en ai assez d'être seule. Seule dans la petite maison de banlieue moldue, écrasée entre quatre immenses immeubles, si bien que les fenêtres donnent sur des murs en bétons sales et tagués. C'est la seule bâtisse du coin qui a échappé au rasage systématique des vieilles maisons délabrées, la seule qui ne s'est pas laissée remplacer par un gratte-ciel grisâtre. Le seul souvenir de mes parents.

Des voisins se disputent dans l'immeuble de gauche. Comme presque tous les matins. C'est le couple le plus désuni du quartier. A se demander ce qu'ils font encore ensemble. La commère du dessous râle et exige un peu de silence.

Je termine mon café. Il va falloir que j'aille travailler, maintenant. Expliquer à un supérieur excédé pourquoi je me refuse obstinément à écrire le scoop de ma vie. Une bonne journée en perspective.

Le journal est posé sur le guéridon devant l'entrée. Version moldue et version sorcière. Je jette un vague coup d'œil aux gros titres...

... et je reste figée, debout dans le corridor, face à la porte et à la boîte eux lettres, mon manteau de travers sur mes épaules, une seule chaussure de mise. Je reste figée parce que brutalement, le programme de ma journée vient de changer. Finalement, je crois que je vais me rendre à Azkaban...

**Rémus**

7 heures du matin. Gueule de bois. Tête en feu, jambes en coton, démarche titubante, lassitude. Les conséquences normales d'une nuit blanche passée à se bourrer au maximum pour oublier à quel point on a gâché dix ans de sa vie, à quel point on est un raté, à quel point on est seul et misérable.

Je suis censé être de garde aujourd'hui. Sur mon lieu de travail, donc à Azkaban. Mais j'ai résolu de passer d'abord au Ministère. Il faut que je demande ma mutation.

Je n'arrive pas à me décoller du canapé où j'ai passé les dernières douze heures de ma vie. Douze heures de cuite lamentable pour clore dix ans de vie pathétique. Maintenant c'est fini. Je me reprends en main. Je demande ma mut' sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre, près des zones balnéaires. Repos et remise en forme. Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à m'extraire du sofa...

Impossible. A chaque fois que je veux me lever, je sens un élancement dans tout mon corps, et je dois réprimer avec peine des haut-le-cœur insistants. Il doit y avoir une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois sur l'étagère en face de moi, mais je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Ma tête tourne et j'ai chaud, tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la fièvre. Il faut dire que le cocktail FireWhisky/WitchVodka a des effets on ne peu plus pervers sur l'organisme. En plus, le mélange des deux est immonde à boire. Mais c'est le breuvage le plus efficace qui soit pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs... du moins pendant un certain temps. Il faut vraiment que je me lève, là. Courage Rémus. Un tout petit effort. Un seul. Et après, cette horrible douleur s'en ira...

La potion, quoique totalement déconseillée pour l'haleine, est redoutablement efficace. Cinq minutes après l'avoir ingurgitée, je suis à même de m'apercevoir que le hibou livreur de mon journal frappe comme un forcené à ma fenêtre. Marmonnant des paroles dénuées de sens, je lui ouvre, le paye, et parcours rapidement les titres. L'un d'eux retient mon attention :

**Nouveau crime contre des moldus innocents**

_Les corps d'une famille moldue ont été retrouvés hier au soir dans un pavillon de la région résidentielle de Bristol. Ils auraient subi Doloris et Avada Kedavra. Les circonstances du crime sont les mêmes que celle que nous vous relations il y a quelques jours : message gravé dans le plâtre du mur (en l'occurrence : _« Nous vous avions prévenus. »_), serpent stylisé au dessous, présence sur les lieux d'empreintes digitales, alors que les sorciers se servent de baguettes, et de poils de rat. Le Premier Ministre moldu a tout fait pour rendre anodine cette affaire, mais n'a aucun moyen pour protéger les futures victimes (l'hypothèse de meurtres en série se confirmant davantage chaque jour). Il est à craindre que ce genre d'attentat ne se multiplie au fil du temps. Selon nos confrères du _London Prophet_, les attaques des Mangemorts seraient de mieux en mieux organisées et surtout bénéficieraient de nombreux appuis au Ministère, ce qui permettrait d'expliquer les efforts toujours couronnés de défaite des Aurors, et la troublante coïncidence qui veut que les victimes soient des familles entièrement moldues au sein desquelles un enfant s'apprête à faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. En effet, les deux foyers attaqués ont reçu la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore juste après l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre sur les lieux. Ce détail en apparence insignifiant est révélateur du pouvoir toujours plus grand des adeptes de la magie noire, puisqu'il semblerait que ceux-ci aient connaissance des futurs sorciers avant Dumbledore lui-même. Cette faculté à détecter le sang magique entraîne de graves inquiétudes pour les services de sécurités : _« Si les Mangemorts parviennent à déterminer la nature du sang, magique ou moldu, chez telle ou telle personne, cela signifie qu'ils pourront sélectionner leurs victimes bien plus facilement, avant même que les Aurors n'aient le temps de mettre en place une protection quelconque, puisque, de notre côté, nous ne pouvons deviner cette nature. En clair, les Mangemorts auront toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, et il deviendra quasiment impossible de lutter contre eux »_, explique Augustus Welling, chef du Département des Aurors. Le problème actuel est qu'il ne s'agit plus de dire _si_, les faits démontrant clairement que les Mangemorts possèdent bien cette connaissance de la « nature du sang », et à ce jour, aucun spécialiste ne se prononce sur une solution éventuelle. L'angoisse est donc immense quant à l'avenir des familles moldues possédant un enfant sorcier._

_En complément d'information, nous vous invitons à lire l'interview en page 3 de M. Steiner, spécialiste de la magie noire et sa pratique à travers le monde, ainsi que l'excellent article de notre envoyée spéciale _Ariane Palmer_, au sujet des derniers Mangemorts arrêtés et de leur révélations (Gazette du Sorcier du 3 juillet 1991, n°160993). Nous vous rappelons à titre informatif que Mlle Palmer enquête à présent à l'intérieur même de la tristement célèbre Azkaban et que vous pourrez lire son compte-rendu palpitant dans notre numéro spécial 31 octobre. De la part du Département de la Sécurité Magique, nous vous rappelons de bien suivre les procédures sécuritaires mises en place par le Ministère pour limiter les victimes et faciliter les arrestations (décret n°51099, du 12 septembre 1985)._

Alexandra Lonabg

Ariane ? Ariane Palmer ? Ariane Palmer enquête sur les crimes des Mangemorts ? Ariane Palmer réalise une investigation en ce moment même à Azkaban ? Alors c'est donc ça... Ariane Palmer se sert de Black comme informateur pour en savoir plus sur ces fameux meurtres en série... Voilà pourquoi elle ne tenait pas à travailler avec moi... Elle craignait que je ne découvre leur collaboration... Et bien... Finalement, je crois que ma muatation peut attendre...

**Ariane : **

Meurtres en séries... J'avais raison... depuis le début... Et pour le sang sorcier dans les veines de la fillette aussi... C'est affreux... Comment faire maintenant ? Même si Black connaît les assassins, pourra-t-il m'éclairer sur la façon dont ils obtiennent leurs renseignements ? Oh et ce train qui n'avance pas ! Quelle stupide idée de forcer tous les visiteurs à se rendre à Azkaban par des moyens moldus... Questions de sécurité... Tu parles... Je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça change... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, moi, à Black ? Je l'ai quitté en l'insultant, la dernière fois... Est-ce qu'il va bien vouloir me reparler ? J'ai vraiment besoin de lui... Et ce Lupin... Si jamais il voyait l'article... Quelle idée de me citer en première page... Ca c'est typiquement Alec... S'il le lit, il va comprendre pourquoi je m'intéresse tant à Black... Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, à la fin ? J'espère qu'il n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de venir... Ah on arrive enfin... Pas trop tôt...

**Sirius : **

« J'avais raison ! »

Elle était entrée, les cheveux en bataille, deux chaussures dépareillées aux pieds, l'air essoufflée et les joues rouges. Elle se tenait debout devant l'entrée, souriante, prête à se lancer dans un discours dithyrambique sur sa faculté d'avoir toujours raison pour tout, et elle s'apprêtait à me donner une leçon, à moi, qu'elle avait quitté la veille en me traitant de macho borné et fier de sa propre stupidité, à moi à qui elle avait souhaité de crever seul dans sa propre misère.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Mon ton froid la surprit. Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas que j'allais l'accueillir à bras ouverts après les charmants compliments qu'elle avait proférés à mon encontre !

« Je... Je voulais dire que...

- Que vous aviez raison. Bien. Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Et maintenant, comme je ne tiens pas à subir un sermon long et pénible dans lequel vous m'expliquerez pourquoi je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous et de votre intelligence, et combien grande était mon erreur de vous avoir sous-estimée, je vous prie de m'expliquez directement le pourquoi de cette exclamation ou bien de me laisser pourrir dans ma solitude dégradante.

- Ca suffit ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas cesser un instant d'être froid et désagréable ? Vous y êtes si peu habitué que c'est devenu impossible pour vous ?

- Parce que vous, vous êtes la gentillesse et la douceur mêmes ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Et toutes les amabilités que vous avez crachées à mon égard, c'était aussi pour être chaleureuse et agréable ?

- Vous les méritiez ! Vous vous êtes montré odieux ! Quels que soient les efforts que je faisais, vous restiez cynique et sarcastique. Ne vous étonnez pas de me voir m'énerver !

- Vous n'aviez rien compris la dernière fois !

- Dites tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote !

- Vous recommencez ! Non, vous n'êtes pas une pauvre idiote, et non, je ne vous ai pas « jetée » parce que vous étiez une femme ! Je vous ai simplement demandé si vous accepteriez que Rémus Lupin nous aide. Ca n'a rien de dégradant !

- Non ? Donc vous prétendez que vous vouliez juste passer d'un duo à un trio ! Et vous vous imaginez que je vais croire...

- Ce que je vous propose, Ariane, c'est de continuer à travailler comme nous le faisions et de laisser Rémus nous apporter quelques informations s'il y consent, voilà tout !

- ...

- Ariane ? Vous me croyez, au moins ?

- Seulement quelques informations ?

- Seulement ça.

- Je... très bien...

- Parfait. Et si, pour commencer, vous m'expliquiez en quoi vous aviez raison ? Ca a un rapport avec le journal que vous tenez dans les mains ?

**Rémus**

« Je vous demande pardon, M. Lupin ? »

Londres, Ministère de la Magie, Département des Aurors. La secrétaire générale du département me regarde avec un air suspicieux, se demandant à quoi peut bien rimer ma demande étrange.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir... Vous voulez l'accès aux dossiers concernant les récents attentats anti-moldus ?

- C'est cela, oui... Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Non... non... simplement... Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais il me semble que vous avez été récemment muté à Azkaban, et que par conséquent cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien...

- Vous vous trompez... Je travaille avec d'anciens Mangemorts qui me fournissent des renseignements précieux quant à l'organisation des partisans du Lord, par exemple... Or, l'un de mes indics m'a justement parlé des attaques sur les jeunes futurs sorciers issus de familles moldues... Vous comprenez dès lors que le dossier m'intéresse... »

J'espérais que c'était bien ce que Black et Ariane faisaient, un échange d'informations contre... contre quoi au fait ? Que pouvait-il bien recevoir en paiement de ses indications ? Ariane n'était pas, pour autant que je pouvais en juger, le genre de femme à faire évader en secret le détenu le mieux gardé du Monde Magique, alors qu'avait-elle bien pu promettre à Black pour qu'il accepte de l'aider ? Du moins, s'il était bien en train de l'aider... Et je souhaitais le plus fort possible que ce soit le cas, parce que sinon, bavarde comme je connaissais la secrétaire, je pouvais être sûr que dans l'après-midi même tout le département saurait que Rémus Lupin avait consulté le dossier relatif aux meurtres moldus, et si je n'avais pas d'excuse valable, je risquerais pour le moins d'attirer les soupçons... Surtout après avoir demandé expressément ma mutation dans la prison qui abritait le plus de Mangemorts au monde...

« M. Lupin ? M. Lupin ? Excusez-moi, mais vous étiez plongé dans vos pensées... Voilà le dossier et heu... bonne chance pour votre travail... »

Je quittai la secrétaire en pensant qu'effectivement, j'allais avoir besoin de chance pour convaincre Black de coopérer à nouveau avec moi après toutes les gentillesses que je lui avais sorties...


	10. Chapitre 9 Petite histoire au passé

Je suis encore en retard... Je suis vraiment désolée... Donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pris une bonne résolution : **je double la longueur de ce chapitre** (qui s'est montré d'ailleurs assez long et difficile à écrire...)

Deuxième chose importante, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews... J'ai horreur de réclamer, et je ne supporte pas le chantage au reviews du style « à moins de 15 reviews pas chapitre je ne publie pas... », mais là je me pose quand même quelques questions...

- Le chapitre 8 était si nul que ça ?

- Après 8 chapitres, vous en avez marre de ma fic, il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'encombrer le site avec elle ?

- Ma fic a pris une tournure qui vous déplait, vous préfériez les premiers chapitres ?

- Vous avez des suggestions, des coups de gueule, des critiques ?

Je veux juste des **réponses**. Je suis ouverte, et pas suffisamment stupide pour me vexer si on me dit « ce que t'a écrit là c'était nul, franchement tu baisses, etc. » Et un chapitre peut toujours être réécrit... Donc je veux juste savoir pourquoi ça ne vous plaît plus. C'est important pour moi, surtout après avoir passé deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude à écrire...

Ceci dit, je remercie énormément celles qui ont reviewé (réponses plus bas). Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, comme à chaque fois que je reçois une review d'ailleurs. Merci spécial à Ann'O Nyme qui a posté la 50e review... (énorme bisou d'une auteur super contente...)

Ce chapitre est toujours dédié à **Mafa**. Comment va ton appendicite ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

« Tout ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est pas à moi. »

**RARs : **

**So : **Oui, d'accord, je suis encore super en retard... Mais penses que ça va embellir ton mardi matin ! (lol). Je t'adore ma So. Merci de me remonter le moral et de consoler Alec quand je pète un câble. Biz à toi.

**Ann O'Nyme : **Cette fois-ci, tu vas vraiment être contente ! Lol Bon, maintenant je croise les doigts et j'angoisse à mort pour que tu ne sois pas déçue... ; - ) Ce chap vient plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais après tout pourquoi pas... C'est un peu le tournant de la fic. Autant dire que je suis pleine de doutes... lol (mais pas trop lol quand même...).

Merci pour la 50e. Ca m'a fait super plaisir. Et merci pour ton enthousiasme. En espérant que tu ne vas pas me maudire d'avoir gâché toute ma fic et ton attente de la réponse par un chap nul, ennuyeux et capillotracté... (j'adore ce mot lol). Bisou à toi.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **D'accord, j'abandonne mon association... lol... Plus court que les autres le dernier chap ? Heu... en fait si je cois ff. net c'est le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écrits... (y compris les one-shot...) lol pas grave. J'espère juste que tu ne trouveras pas celui là plus court... parce que là je me pends avec le fil de ma souris... ; - ) Rémus, borné ? NAON... juste un peu perdu... lol Il se mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Bah oui... c'est sa façon à lui d'essayer de se rapprocher quand même de Sirius... tout en douceur... lol. Pauvre Ariane... Elle a pas un super rôle pour l'instant... Disons qu'elle est le moyen qui rendra Sirius plus humain... Oulà c'est super clair ce que je viens de dire... Bon passons. Merci d'avoir reviewé. En espérant que tu continues à apprécier...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Ariane**

J'arpentais rapidement le hall d'entrée de la prison, pressée de retrouver Black, quand soudain j'aperçu un homme qui me faisait signe au milieu de l'immense rotonde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand, à ma grande surprise, je reconnus celui qui comme moi avait juré de ne plus revenir.

« M. Lupin ? Vous, ici ? Mais M. Black m'avait dit que vous refusiez désormais de le voir ?

- Oui, Mlle Palmer, mais... j'ai, heu... changé d'avis...

- Changé d'avis ?

- Ecoutez, je vais être clair... J'ai lu les journaux, ce matin, et enfin... quelque chose m'a frappé... Je me suis demandé si par hasard, vous et M. Black, ne faisiez pas autre chose que simplement réaliser une interview pour un article...

- Continuez...

- Je me demandais, si vous ne collaboriez pas à...

- Et donc vous êtes venu, plein d'une haine vengeresse, pour contrecarrer nos plans et nous empêcher de tenter l'évasion du siècle ?

- Ne prenez pas ce pseudo-ton ironique, s'il vous plait. Ca donne l'impression que Black déteint sur vous... Et sachez que je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que vous êtes assez folle pour organiser une évasion d'Azkaban... Je viens pour vous proposer mon aide.

- Et vous vous imaginez sérieusement que nous allons vous faire confiance, là, tout de suite, juste parce que vous avez daigné mettre à nouveau les pieds ici ?

- Ca suffit, Ariane. Vous ne connaissez rien de l'histoire qui nous lie, Black et moi. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, de ce qu'il a fait et de ce que j'ai fait. Alors ne prenez pas cet air hautain qui vous va très mal, et faites un peu attention à ce que vous dites. Vous ne pouvez absolument pas imaginer à quel point vous...

- Comment ça, l'histoire qui vous lie à Black ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous ne cesserez jamais complètement d'être journaliste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne détournez pas la conversation !

- Je ne détourne pas la conversation... Mais je pense que vous devriez écouter la version de Black avant la mienne... Et comme je ne l'ai personnellement jamais entendue, je vous avoue que je suis très curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourra vous dire... Aussi je vous propose, plutôt que de rester plantés là à nous défier du regard au milieu de ce hall sordide, de monter dans la cellule, vous pourrez alors poser votre question à Black... Et nous verrons s'il accepte de vous répondre... »

C'est ce que nous fîmes, et pendant toute la montée interminable de l'ascenseur, je ne pouvais empêcher les questions de tournoyer dans ma tête. Quelle histoire ? Pourquoi deux versions ? Ils se connaissaient donc avant... Mais alors pourquoi cette haine de l'un envers l'autre ? Et pourquoi Lupin ne connaît-il pas la version de Black ? Ils ne se sont donc jamais reparlé depuis... Depuis quoi au fait ?

J'étais anxieuse, aussi. Black me faisait l'effet d'un être qui déteste plus que tout dévoiler ses pensées intimes. Je n'étais absolument pas sûre de la réaction qu'il aurait lorsque je lui poserai ma question... Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de ronger mes ongles davantage puisque nous entrions dans la cellule, où Black nous attendait. Ou plutôt, m'attendait.

« Rémus... Quelle surprise... Ca alors, si je m'attendais à te voir... Je suis vraiment...

- Arrêtez, M. Black » Je le coupai sèchement, je savais jusqu'où pouvaient aller ses querelles avec Lupin et je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver une fois de plus la plante en pot décorative au milieu de deux adversaires vulgaires et déchaînés. « J'ai une question à vous poser. » Continuais-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si le froncement soudain de ses sourcils était un signe positif ou néfaste.

« Ah... Et, quelle est-elle ? »

Il avait un air sombre, tout à coup. Je pris une bouffé d'air avant de lancer brutalement :

« Connaissiez-vous M. Lupin avant votre arrestation ? »

Regard terrible en direction de Lupin, puis de moi. Il murmura, d'une vois grave et profonde qui sembla envahir la pièce :

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement, Ariane ? »

Il semblait furieux. Il se leva, s'approcha si près de moi que je pus sentir son souffle sur mon front. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, imposant, terrifiant, son regard fouillant mes yeux, j'eus l'impression qui pénétrait de force dans mon crâne, qu'il m'obligeait à lui révéler toutes mes pensées.

« Je pensais que vous aviez réussi à supprimer votre curiosité malsaine. Je pensais que vous aviez compris mes avertissements. Manifestement il n'en est rien. Vous êtes toujours la même petite fouilleuse d'ordures, la même violeuse d'intimité. Vous êtes toujours la même méprisable créature qui se repaît de la honte des gens, appelle cela un métier et marche, le front haut, l'air l'orgueilleux, persuadée qu'elle vient de rendre service à l'humanité en dépouillant d'un pauvre malheureux le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait ! Vous n'êtes pas journaliste, Ariane. Les vrais journalistes ne se nourrissent pas des secrets sordides de leurs contemporains. Vous êtes un parasite, un insecte répugnant qui vit aux dépends des autres, qui se fait un salaire de leur déchéance. Vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous salue, qu'on lise votre nom dans les journaux. Vous devriez utiliser un pseudonyme, de peur qu'un homme, ne vous reconnaissant, s'éloigne de vous avec le dégoût empreint sur son visage, de peur qu'en vous voyant quelqu'un ne s'écrie : Voilà la déterreuse de scandales ! Voilà celle qui va profaner les tombes des non-dits enfouis pour les exposer à la vue de tous ! Voilà la récupératrice de cadavres d'histoires familiales, voilà la croqueuse de scoops macabres ! Car c'est ce que vous êtes, Ariane. Vous disséquez le passé inavouable d'êtres qui continuent à souffrir de ce passé, et non contente de leur retourner le couteau dans la plaie, vous le dévoilez à tous, et vous montrez les désespérés du doigt en criant : Regardez ! Les voilà, les misérables ! Acharnez-vous sur eux, maudissez-les, calomniez-les, bannissez-les de la société, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! Et jamais, jamais, vous ne vous interrogez sur ce qui a pu réellement se passer, sur le pourquoi des choses, sur la personnalité des gens que vous coulez. Vous vous contenter des évidences, des faux-semblants, des miroirs difformes. Vous ne cherchez pas la vérité. Vous cherchez l'extraordinaire, l'article juteux, le scoop sanglant. Jamais vous ne culpabilisez, jamais vous ne vous remettez en question. Vous êtes persuadée de faire le bien, le juste, le vrai ! Et vous foulez aux pieds des familles entières pour l'existence éphémère d'un « papier » que tout le monde aura oublié dans une semaine ! Oui, voilà ce que vous faites, Ariane. Voilà ce que vous appelez votre métier. Voilà ce que vous pensez êtres le journalisme. Mais ce n'est pas ça, le journalisme, Ariane. Ca, ce n'en est que la grimaçante parodie, que l'honteux détournement, que l'immonde recyclage. Vous êtes l'abomination du journalisme ! Et vous êtes fière de vous ? Et après que je vous aie mise en garde, vous osez me demander de participer à cette déchéance de l'interview ? Vous osez me proposer de me mettre moi-même à la place de l'individu abject sur lequel il faut cracher ? Et vous vous attentez à ce que, fou de joie, je vous remercie d'avoir daigné me proposer ce rôle ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'une...

- Arrête, Sirius ! Arrête ! » **(1)**

Rémus était venu à mon secours. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, mais j'avoue que j'éprouvais alors une folle gratitude pour lui, parce que les insultes murmurées glacialement par Black m'avaient atteinte au plus au point. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je pleure ou que je crie. Je restais là, plantée, hébétée, immobile, complètement perdue devant les flots de haine qu'il avait déversés sur moi. Mais Sirius repris la parole, apparemment stupéfait que Lupin ait utilisé son prénom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là ?

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter. C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de te poser cette question, Sirius. Alors ne t'acharnes pas sur elle, et réponds.

- Et pourquoi répondrais-je, Rémus ? En quoi notre histoire la concerne-t-elle ? Depuis quand a-t-elle besoin de savoir ? Et à quoi bon, maintenant ? Je croyais que tout ça appartenait au passé...

- Ecoute-moi, Sirius. Tu vas raconter, premièrement parce que on ne peut pas continuer comme ça à faire semblant, à ignorer le passé. Deuxièmement, parce que si on veut travailler ensemble, il faut cesser les sous-entendus mesquins, les quiproquos, les souvenirs insidieux. Troisièmement, parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ta version de cette nuit-là et que je suis curieux de l'entendre. Et il me semble que c'était toi qui voulais que nous nous expliquions, non ? Hé bien, Sirius, je ne suis venu que pour cela. Et pour vous apporter mon aide, quoi que vous soyez en train de préparer, toi et Ariane. Mais pour cela il faut que nous tirions tout au clair. Alors je t'écoute, Sirius.

- Pas devant elle.

- Si, devant elle, justement. Elle a le droit de savoir. Et puis, avoue que tu crèves d'envie qu'elle sache...

- Tais-toi !

- Je me tais, je te laisse parler. »

**Rémus**

Il y eut un silence, l'un de ces silences profonds d'un public qui attend avec impatience un conte inédit, ou celui de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de découvrir un secret extraordinaire, peut-être le silence de Lily alors que James s'apprêtait à lui révéler qu'il était devenu un animagus non déclaré pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis, moi en l'occurrence. Penser à James et Lily me fit mal. Pourtant, ils étaient au cœur de l'histoire que Sirius s'apprêtait à relater.

« J'imagine, Ariane, que vous avez déjà entendu parler de James et Lily Potter ?

- Ceux que vous avez...

- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Tout tourne autour d'eux. Rémus, James et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, en première année. Nous avons commencé par nous détester. J'étais un Black, lui un Potter. Dans le monde des sorciers, cela veut tout dire. Quand j'ai été admis à Gryffondor, il a paru surpris, mais il est resté très méfiant. Nous nous lancions des regards froids quand nous nous rencontrions dans les couloirs, nous nous évitions. Un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés collés en même temps par notre professeur de Divination **(2)**, une folle qui prédisait sans cesse un destin extraordinaire pour les Sangs Purs et une apocalypse imminente pour les Sangs de Bourbe, comme elle disait. James, rendu furieux lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait eut un rêve prémonitoire dans lequel elle voyait sa famille décimée dans un incendie pour avoir défendu des Moldus, l'avait insultée, l'avait menacée, et était sorti de la salle en hurlant des malédictions. Première retenue. Moi, elle m'avait dit que si je persistais à être en désaccord avec les sages principes de ma famille, je risquais une mort prématurée et douloureuse. J'eus la même réaction que James, à ceci près que je lui crachais au visage. Deuxième retenue. C'est là que nous avons appris à nous connaître. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. A tel point que quand j'ai fugué parce que je n'en pouvais plus de la « très noble et très ancienne Famille Black », c'est chez lui que j'ai trouvé refuge... Mais je m'égare. Fin octobre, nous avons fait la connaissance d'un garçon timide, effacé, qui ne parlait à personne et qui semblait épuisé en permanence. Il s'appelait Rémus Lupin, et il cachait un énorme secret. Nous nous sommes vite liés avec une profonde amitié, James avait un don extraordinaire pour découvrir les bonnes personnes au bon moment, et pour rester attaché à elles pendant longtemps... Nous n'avons pas tardé à percer Rémus à jour, et... Mais est-ce que je dois réellement continuer, Rémus ? »

J'hésitai. Fallait-il révéler cela à Ariane ? Mais Sirius semblait décidé à tout dévoiler, et de mon côté, je sentais que nous en avions tous besoin. Je crois que ma vois tremblait un peu quand je murmurais :

« Je t'en prie...

- Voyez vous, Ariane, Rémus était, et est toujours d'ailleurs, un loup-garou. Il...

- Un... un quoi ?

- Un loup-garou, Ariane ! Vous avez quelque chose contre ? »

Sirius l'avait fixée brutalement, la voix sèche, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Il prévenait on ne peut plus clairement Ariane qu'elle avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de reconnaissance et d'amitié pour Sirius. Malgré notre haine, nos disputes, notre méfiance, il n'hésitait pas à me défendre contre la réaction d'Ariane...

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre... Du moins, tant qu'il n'ont rien à voir avec Fenrir Greyback...

- Rémus le hait encore plus qu'il ne me hait moi-même, si ça peut vous rassurer. » Coupa Black d'une voix sèche. « Bien, puisque vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre à quel point la peur du grand méchant loup appliquée à Rémus est puérile, je continue. Nous n'avons donc pas tardé à nous rendre compte de ses petites transformations. Nous avons passé des heures et des heures à lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'il était le dernier des imbéciles de croire que ce genre de problème faisait de lui un paria, un « intouchable », qu'il aurait dû tout nous expliquer avant, que nous étions furieux qu'il ait pu pensé que nous ne voudrions plus de lui quand nous aurions découvert son petit problème de fourrure, comme disait James... James qui après cette soirée-là a toujours pris avec humour la condition de Rémus et qui... Mais je pense que tu préférerais raconter toi-même cette partie-là, Rémus, non ?

- Si... Ils ont été extraordinaires, tous les deux... Extraordinaires... » Repris-je me replongeant des ces anciens souvenirs qui avaient été les plus beaux moments de ma vie... « James a eu l'idée la plus généreuse qu'on puisse avoir. Il a décidé que lui et Black deviendraient animagus et m'accompagneraient pour soulager ma solitude... Et...

- Vous... Vous voulez dire que M. Black et James Potter étaient...

- Des animagus non déclarés. Parfaitement, Ariane. » Sirius la regardait, d'un air à la fois ironique et amusé, se moquant de son air surpris. « Et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Ne faites pas cette tête. Nous vous avions prévenue, James était quelqu'un de fabuleux. Mais reprend, Rémus. » Ajouta-t-il. Ce que je fis.

- Bref, pendant quatre ans, ils ont fait les études les plus dingues, ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arriver à un résultat. Et quel résultat, d'ailleurs... En deuxième année, nous avons rencontré un autre garçon, Peter Pettigrow, qui... »

A ce moment-là, Sirius émit une toux étrange qui ressemblait à un grognement, et redemanda la parole. Quand il reprit le fil de l'histoire, je pus entendre un nouvel accent dans sa voix, elle s'était assombrie...

« C'était un pauvre deuxième année qui se faisait maltraiter par la majorité de l'école... et aussi un fanatique de James. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu jouer au Quidditch – James avait intégré l'équipe au début de l'année – il lui collait aux basques an claironnant qu'il était le meilleur... Et James, tout généreux et sensible qu'il fût, était aussi extrêmement orgueilleux. Tellement qu'il adorait les compliments insupportables de Peter. C'est ainsi que lui aussi a fini par faire partie des Maraudeurs.

- Des Maraudeurs ?

- C'est comme ça que nous nous appelions » expliquai-je rapidement. Sirius reprit, de sa voix toujours sombre :

- Il n'arrêtait pas de féliciter James de sa voix de crécelle... Mais peu importe. Nous avons passé sept ans comme ça. Sept ans à faire des blagues, à rire, à avoir des discussions sérieuses sur la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, et à essayer de caser James et Lily ensemble... Et mis à part un regrettable incident dû à une vermine appelée Rogue (et à ce moment-là, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de me jeter un coup d'œil avec dans le regard comme une... excuse ?) nous nous sommes toujours parfaitement entendus. Nous avons quitté Poudlard, James et Lily se sont mariés, ils ont eut un petit bébé adorable... et c'est ici que la tragédie commence. »

Il y avait une note douloureuse dans sa voix... Je me demandais s'il regrettait réellement ce qu'il avait fait... Sirius Black pouvait-il éprouver du remords ? Mais déjà il recommençait à raconter, l'air grave, les yeux au loin comme s'il regardait une vidéo qui lui repassait en boucle ses souvenirs... Ses paroles étaient murmurées de manière à peine audible, comme un chuchotement qui datait d'il y a dix ans...

« Ils étaient poursuivis par Voldemort. Parce qu'ils étaient Aurors **(3),** parce qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, parce que leur fils était cité dans une prophétie... Pour de nombreuses raisons qui vous échappent, Ariane... Mais toujours est-il qu'ils étaient en danger... Sur les conseils de Voldemort, nous avons donc décidé d'utiliser un Gardien du Secret... Nous avons mis longtemps à le choisir... très longtemps... et finalement...

- C'est toi qui as été choisi. » Jamais ma voix n'avais été aussi pleine d'amertume. Aussi pleine de tension aussi. J'allais enfin savoir... Cela faisait dix ans que j'attendais ce moment, dix ans que les mêmes questions torturantes me hantaient... Elles allaient enfin cesser...

« C'est moi qui ai été choisi, en effet. Du moins au début... Et tout allait pour le mieux... Et puis... Et puis j'ai eu une idée stupide... J'ai cru que Peter serait un bien meilleur Gardien que moi... Qui soupçonnerait un imbécile incapable de se battre ? Et Peter a pris ma place... Ensuite...

- Non... Non ! Tu mens ! »

Que racontait-il ? Peter, Gardien du Secret ! Il se moquait de moi ! C'était impossible ! Peter était mort par sa faute et lui l'accusait de traîtrise !

« Ecoute-moi, Rémus ! Je sais ce que tu penses... Mais tu n'étais pas là, Rémus, tu te souviens ? Tu n'étais pas là !

- Tais-toi !

- Non ! Tu m'as demandé de parler, je parle ! Toi, écoutes... Rémus, tu n'as pas été mis au courant... Mais c'est ma faute... Je croyais que _tu_ étais le traître, Rémus ! Je croyais que tu... Comment ai-je pu penser une chose pareille ?

- Arrête ! Et tu vas me faire croire aussi que Peter n'est pas mort, alors qu'on a retrouvé des lambeaux de son corps au beau milieu de la rue où tu l'as tué ?

- Pas des lambeaux, Rémus... _Un doigt_. Juste un doigt, Rémus...

- Et alors ? C'est encore pire !

- Non ! Réfléchis... C'était un _animagus_...

- Tais-toi, Black ! Tais toi...

- C'est un animagus ! Il s'est coupé le doigt et il a prit la forme du sale rat qu'il est toujours ! C'est comme _ça_ que ça c'est passé, Rémus ! Et si par hasard Voldemort ne s'est pas lassé de lui, il est toujours _vivant_ !

- Assez ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre... Je... »

Je sortis sans me retourner, en claquant la porte.

**Sirius**

« Alors vous êtes innocent ?

- Vous me croyez, Ariane ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je... C'est tellement... invraisemblable...

- De toutes façons ça ne change rien. S'il ne s'était pas enfui comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été, je l'aurais tué de toutes manières.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

- Détrompez-vous, Ariane... Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit-là... quand j'ai appris que James et Lily étaient morts... J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Rémus qui avait trahi, c'est lui que je soupçonnais depuis le début... Et pour ne rien arranger, il était partit une semaine auparavant en vacances... _En vacances_... Pour moi c'était l'alibi parfait... Sauf que ce n'était pas un alibi. Rémus n'était pas un traître. Il a du énormément culpabiliser, j'imagine... Peut-être autant que moi... J'étais à la fois désespéré, fou de douleur et de rage. Je me suis mis à courir comme un dératé sans penser à rien, juste courir, encore et encore, avec les cris du bébé dans la tête... Et quand je suis arrivé au centre d'une place ronde, je l'ai vu, _lui_... Le sale rat. Il tremblait de peur, c'était pitoyable. Il gémissait. Il s'est mis à genoux devant moi quand il m'a vu. Il m'a supplié de le pardonner. Je n'ai pas compris. Je croyais qu'il était devenu fou. Et puis... Et puis brusquement, j'ai eu un flash, des souvenirs, des incidents... Rémus n'était pour rien dans tout ça... Et alors que James et Lily étaient morts, par sa faute, il me suppliait en geignant de l'épargner, lui leur meurtrier, un de leurs meilleurs amis, celui qui aurait dû les protéger plus que tout autre ! Je n'ai pas supporté. Il fallait que je le tue. Maintenant. Pour ne plus entendre sa voix suraiguë dans ma tête, ni les cris du bébé... J'étais fou. J'ai pris ma baguette. Il a compris. Il a ricané. Il s'est coupé le doigt, a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur treize pauvres moldus qui passaient par là, et... il a disparu. Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis un monstre, Ariane ? »

Ma question brutale la prit au dépourvu. Elle sembla hésiter, se prit la tête dans ses mains, et finalement murmura d'une petite voix :

« Je ne sais pas...

- Vous ne savez pas... Vous ne savez pas si vous me croyez, vous ne savez pas si vous pensez que je suis un monstre...

- En une seule entrevue, M. Black, j'ai appris toute l'histoire de votre enfance, que vous êtes un animagus non déclaré, que M. Lupin est un loup-garou, que vous êtes innocent mais que vous vous sentez meurtrier ! Alors, M. Black... Je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout cela. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Je suis désolée...

- Une fois, vous m'avez appelé Sirius...

- ...

- Pensez-vous que cela vous sera encore possible... un jour ?

- Je... M. Black... Je suis perdue... Je... Laissez-moi partir...

- Ariane ! Vous reviendrez demain ?

- ...

- Répondez !

- Je ne sais pas, M. Black... »

Ce fut sur ces quelques petits mots qu'elle me quitta, l'air égaré. Egaré, moi aussi je l'étais. J'avais rempli la demande de Moony. J'avais raconté ma version de l'histoire... Et maintenant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Soit j'avais gagné la confiance des deux êtres les plus proches de moi... Soit je les avais définitivement perdus...

**(1)** : Soyons clairs, je n'ai _absolument_ rien contre le journalisme sérieux, professionnel, celui des journaux ou de Reporters Sans Frontières. Je suis même admirative et totalement enthousiaste (la liberté de la presse et de la parole est l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde, vive ceux qui la défendent.) Par contre, je méprise absolument les paparazzi, ou les gens qui se repaissent des scandales de familles connues pour gagner de l'argent... Je trouve ça immonde. Pour Sirius, Ariane incarne (pour l'instant) cette deuxième partie du « journalisme ». Je tenais à le préciser pour ne pas risquer de provoquer de commentaires indignés... ; - )

**(2)** : La Divination ne s'étudie normalement qu'à partir de la troisième année, je crois, mais je fais un petit écart... Le professeur de Divination me semble le mieux placer pour déclencher ce genre d'évènements, et c'est moins classique qu'un prof de potions, alors...

**(3)** : ou Langues-de-Bois selon une des nombreuses excellentes théories de Bézoard . com

En espérant que vous l'avez trouvé meilleur que le 8 et que ma fic vous plait quand même toujours (l'espoir fait vivre ; - )),

Illythie


	11. Chapitre 10 Départs

J'arrive devant vous le rouge aux joues et mon pire air à la fois désolée et super embarrassée sur le visage... J'ai un retard inqualifiable... Je ne suis pas restée complètement sans publier mais Ma Vie n'a pas avancé. _Shame on me._ Vous avez le droit d'hurler sur l'auteur. J'ai plein de bonnes raisons, dont une panne d'inspiration, un manque de temps considérable et des amis très proches que je n'avais pas vus au moins depuis deux ans... Mais ce ne sont pas des excuses valables. Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Donc, pour essayer de me faire pardonner, **je redouble une nouvelle fois la longueur** du chapitre...

J'ai énormément de choses à vous dire :

- Concernant ma remarque sur les reviews : JE NE DEMANDE PAS DE REVIEWER A CHAQUE CHAPITRE ! Ca ne va pas ! Je suis déjà super heureuse quand je reçois une review, je ne vais pas en plus râler... Surtout que je suis moi-même plutôt sélective dans ma façon de reviewer... J'écris des tonnes mais le plus souvent quand c'est quelque chose que j'aime vraiment bien... Donc la raison à ma remarque était simplement : faut-il que je refasse le chapitre 8 ? C'était tout... n'allez pas penser que je suis une ingrate qui réclame parce que son ego est insatisfait... lol Et surtout n'allez pas vous excuser de ne pas reviewer ! Je ne pensais pas en écrivant ça que vous pourriez croire que je voulais absolument des reviews tout le temps... Enfin si bien sûr... lol Mais surtout ne vous sentez pas obligés de le faire ! C'est juste que pour moi ce site est avant tout un moyen d'échange original, sympa et plus intéressant qu'un simple chat... Donc c'est primordial pour moi quand je lis ou quand j'écris qu'il y ait des réponses entre lecteurs et auteurs... Par exemple je déteste les auteurs qui ne font pas de rars... je trouve ça très dommage... C'est vrai on est ici pour lire, pour être lu, pour recevoir ou donner des avis, pour recevoir ou donner des réponses aux avis qu'on a donnés ou reçus... lol... Par pour être renfermé sur soi à attendre les compliments ! C'est tout ce que je voulais dire... Pas autre chose...

- Concernant Sirius : je me rends compte en lisant certaines reviews que je dois avoir une vision un peu bizarre de lui... Donc, pour moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de _gentil, _ni de _sympa_. C'est un mec qui a passé 10 ans à se faire aspirer le peu de souvenirs heureux de sa vie (si on considère son enfance il ne doit pas en avoir eu beaucoup) par des créatures encagoulées qui vous gèlent à l'intérieur, à voir les autres crever de folie ou de manque de soins autour de lui (c'est dit très clairement dans le T4), à devenir peut-être un peu fou lui-même (c'est une théorie possible), à préférer être un chien plus qu'un humain, et à savoir qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça puisqu'il est innocent mais que personne ne peut le croire, et surtout que son seul et unique ami proche (James étant mort) le considère comme le pire des traîtres... Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut sortir de là en étant _sympa_ ? Je crois que Sirius peut redevenir quelqu'un de très agréable si on lui laisse du temps et des amis proches. Et surtout si on le sort de la prison. Mais avant tout, Sirius à Azkaban n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ni d'attachant. Je ne pense pas. Et je crois que les passages où il est froid et cynique sont justifiés. C'est ma vision du personnage, libre à vous d'y adhérer ou de la trouver lamentable. Je tiens simplement à ce que les choses soient claires quant au personnage de Sirius dans cette fic-là. Si vous le détestez, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autres auteurs qui vous feront un personnage que vous aimerez beaucoup mieux...

- Je me relis toujours avant de publier mais là j'ai laissé passer deux énormes erreurs dont je m'excuse :

1) c'est sur les conseils de Dumbledore et non de Voldemort que les James et Lily ont décidé de prendre un Gardien du Secret (heureusement... Merci **Panthere** !)

2) James et Lily seraient, selon une théorie intéressante, des Langues-de-Plomb, et non ces Langues-de-Bois... Ceci n'est pas un lapsus révélateur... lol

- J'ai publié une nouvelle fic (moi, me faire de la pub à moi-même... ? Allons donc... lol) qui s'intitule Échanges de Lettres... Si jamais ça vous intéresse... C'est très différent et très bizarre... Mais bon ceux qui ont envie verront bien... ; - )

- Un grand grand grand merci à celle qui ont reviewé et m'ont mise en favoris... (**May-yam **c'est officiel je t'adore...)

Tout ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est pas à moi.

**RARs : **

**Panthere : **Heu... la suite a été un peu longue à venir... désolée... Pour ta question sur « est-ce que je t'en veux de ne pas avoir reviewé », cf plus haut... Et ne t'excuse pas ! Je te l'interdis, d'accord ? lol Non vraiment merci à toi c'est super sympa... Pour les compliments et tout... Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que tu écris et je m'en excuse platement... Je promets d'aller regarder tout ça dans la semaine, juré. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié ma version de l'histoire des Maraudeurs... J'avais envie de faire autre chose que quatre gamins de onze ans qui se tombent dans les bras dès qu'ils se voient la première fois... En tout cas merci encore... Bisou.

**So : **1) Tu n'a qu'à lire en temps et en heure. (lol)

2) Je fais ce que je peux...

3) Tu veux que je fasse de la pub pour ton blog ? (lol)

4) Tu es ma revieweuse préférée ! Merci merci merci merci !

5) 6) et 7) Bon, ça c'est fait... (lol)

8) Oui, encore une fois plus long... Beaucoup plus de travail... lol mais j'adore que ça te plaise... ça me fait super plaisir...

9) Oui mais ça va ce n'est que des détails... donc ceux qui n'ont pas lu n'ont pas la mauvaise surprise de voir l'histoire révélée... lol Moi je ne l'aime pas trop le T6 mais bon...

10) cf 5) 6) et 7)...

11) 12) 13) et 14) J'ai un peu dépassé le délai... Mais bon j'ai posté entre temps donc ça va, non ? lol je t'adore tite so...

15) dsl mais je crois pas... faut que je vérifie...

Biz à toi je t'adore...

**May-yam : **J'espère que ça te plait... j'ai un peu éludé l'enquête dans ce chap, c'est parce que je la reprends plus tard... ne t'excuse pas de ne pas reviewer... (je sais plus combien de fois j'ai écris ça...) Bon, tu vas voir ce que fait Rémus... biz.

**Luzzz : **Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Contente que tu m'écrives et que ma fic te plaises. Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas reviewer... Et non je ne m'arrête pas... biz à toi.

**Melinda Black : **Une autre nouvelle revieweuse ! Ravie que tu aimes... Voilà la suite... Merci !

**Llewellyn : **Une autre autre nouvelle revieweuse ! Alors là je suis plus que super contente... Tu as de la chance, tu as reviewé juste avant que je poste... Je n'aurais pas pu te répondre sinon... Tu aimes les échanges Sirius/Ariane ? Yes ! Promis, je n'arrête pas... voilà la suite.

**Maikie : **Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes « la façon dont je mène la barque »... Et je suis entièrement d'accord sur le fait que si tout le monde pensait pareil ce ne serait pas marrant. Donc ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Merci beaucoup...

**Gabrielle TrompeLaMort : **Merci pour le « je continuerai à lire quoi qu'il arrive » et le « ne doute pas de la qualité de ce que tu écris »... Ca me rend trop heureuse... je suis très touchée... merci... Et ne t'excuse pas de ne pas reviewer...

**Ann O'Nyme : **« Quand on a lu une fic jusqu'au chapitre 8, on ne décroche pas. » Wouhaou ! Merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir, ça... sincèrement... Et je suis contente que tu aimes... Disons que ton avis m'importait beaucoup... Merci de me remonter le moral... Et tu vas voir pour Rémus... J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 10 : Départs**

**Rémus**

La cendre qui avait couvert les ruines les premiers jours avait largement eut le temps de se disperser. Il ne restait plus de cette nuit-là qu'une vague couleur grisâtre, comme une couche immuable qui avait recouvert toute l'étendue de l'ancienne demeure. Des pans de mur ça et là tenaient encore debout, ornés des traces noires causées par les flammes. La pluie, le vent, les intempéries, la lassitude et la vie avaient eux dix ans pour donner une patine à cet immense tableau d'une tragédie banale. Banale, parce qu'il y avait eut tellement de maisons en flammes, tellement de familles détruites, tellement de tueries à cette époque qu'ils étaient entrés dans le quotidien, dans la « normalité ». Il est un moment à partir duquel un massacre national pour une question de sang prend tant d'ampleur qu'il perd son aspect spectaculaire, évènementiel. A partir de ce moment là, on se contente de jeter un bref coup d'œil chaque matin aux noms des nouveaux disparus, on murmure un « les pauvres » convenu et en réalité on se réjouit secrètement, parce que ça veut dire que se n'est pas sur nous que la crise est tombée. A partir de ce moment là, on devient indifférent à la catastrophe, on se laisse faire parce qu'on a trop peur d'agir, parce qu'on a une famille et qu'on a envie de vivre, et on admire ceux qui décident d'adhérer à l'Ordre de Phoenix. A partir de ce moment là, la mort est une généralité et un enterrement un moment désagréable à passer. A partir de ce moment là, on survit et on oublie les autres. A partir de ce moment là, les tragédies deviennent banales et n'intéressent plus personne.

Et pourtant elles restent des tragédies. Parce qu'elles marquent à jamais ceux qu'elles ont frappés. Parce qu'elle façonnent un monde où on préfère masquer la vérité, trop difficile à regarder en face. Parce qu'elles créent des quiproquos, des rejets, des blessures, des haines. Parce qu'elles détruisent la confiance, et l'amitié, et le bonheur. Et parce que ceux qui refusent de leur céder, qui arrachent leur part de joie précaire, de liberté, de vie, d'humanité, parce que ceux-là sont condamnés à mourir, et à voir leur noms lus distraitement le matin au moment du café par des gens ternes enfermés dans leur peur et leur désintérêt, dans leur petit égoïsme vital, dans leur envie de vivre une vie froide et pauvre mais de la vivre quand même. Et par-dessus tout, parce qu'elles permettent à des James et Lily d'être assassinés, à des Harry d'être orphelins et à des Sirius Black d'être criminels. Et peut-être aussi à des Rémus Lupin de se tenir là, debout devant ce qui reste de Godric's Hollow, seul et perdu dans des réflexions sans issues, dans sa culpabilité et dans son incapacité. Incapacité à refaire sa vie. Incapacité à pardonner. Incapacité à oublier. Incapacité à faire de nouveau confiance. Incapacité à apprécier à nouveau ceux qui sont restés trop humains pour avoir le courage de se battre. Incapacité à admirer ceux qui l'ont eu, parce quand tout a été fini, plus personne n'est resté pour dire « nous allons tout faire pour que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise. » Incapacité à vivre, tout simplement. Il appartenait à la génération de ceux qui avaient vu la montée du Lord, ce ceux qui l'avaient soutenu ou combattu, de ceux qui avaient vécu une guerre civile dans un monde en chaos alors qu'ils avaient eu une enfance heureuse et tranquille dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. Ils appartenait à ceux qui, adolescents idéalistes et rêveurs, avaient perdu leurs illusions au milieu d'un vieux conflit ethnique qui avait pris des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre, qui les avaient tous dépassés, qu'il n'avaient compris que trop tard et qui les avaient réduit à néant. Et que restaient-ils de ceux-là ? Des morts, des souvenirs, des criminels à Azkaban, des coupables relâchés faute de preuve ou des gens qui s'étaient terrés en attendant un moment plus propice où couleur une vie heureuse. Avec qui pouvait-il parler ? Qui pouvait le comprendre ? Rémus Lupin était un homme brisé par une guerre qui lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir, qui lui avait arraché les seuls êtres qui avaient réellement accepté sa différence, par seulement en surface, mais profondément et durablement, et qui l'avait laissé seul et désemparé. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec personne. Ceux qu'il connaissait avaient surmonté tout ça, avaient refait leur vie, parce qu'il faut continuer à vivre, et avaient chassé dans un coin de leur mémoire tout souvenir des horreurs de ces années-là. Ils vivaient dans un après-guerre amnésique et démesurément optimiste. Lui vivait dans un passé révolu qui n'existait plus que pour lui, dans un no man's land anonyme et loin de toute civilisation. Rémus Lupin revivait l'avant-guerre sans parvenir à faire une croix dessus. Rémus Lupin survivait.

Il s'éloigna des ruines. Il était venu ici pour réfléchir, pour penser, pour parvenir à déterminer si oui ou non il croyait Sirius Black, et aussi, but inavoué, dans l'espoir secret que le fait de revenir à Godric's Hollow parviendrait, sinon à ressusciter James et Lily, du moins à les rendre plus vifs à sa mémoire, et à s'inspirer de la réaction qu'ils auraient eue s'ils n'avaient pas été assassinés. Comment James aurait-il réagit s'il avait été à la place de Rémus et que lui était mort ? Aurait-il fait confiance à Black ? Au contraire, l'aurait-il renié ? Il se débattait depuis des heures dans ces conjectures aussi improbables qu'inutiles. Rémus Lupin tournait en boucle.

Un courant d'air amena à ses pieds une page déchiré d'un vieux numéro de la Gazette. La pluie et la boue avaient détrempé le papier et l'encre baveuse s'étalait en longues rigoles irrégulières, fleuves noirs et sombres qui traversaient la feuille pour aller se perdre sur la pierre lisse du trottoir. Au bas de ces dessins incertains, il put apercevoir une ligne de texte qui avait échappé aux intempéries. Le nom de l'auteur de l'article, en petit caractères décalés à droite, lui était familier : Ariane Palmer. Ce nom créa en lui un sentiment nouveau, ébranla ses pensées : il prit conscience de son refus du présent, de son autisme, de ce qu'avait jusqu'ici été sa vie. Il comprit une chose évidente : depuis qu'il avait à nouveau rencontré Sirius Black, il revivait. Ca n'avait pas de prix. Quelque part, il avait une dette envers lui : il lui avait fait comprendre que pendant dix ans sa seule occupation avait été de creuser sa propre tombe. Et pour cela, uniquement et absolument pour cela, Rémus Lupin pour la première fois depuis dix ans prit une décision essentielle : il retournerait à Azkaban.

**Ariane**

Que venait-elle donc faire dans cette histoire ? Elle n'avait pas fait partie des Maraudeurs, elle n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard mais avait pris des cours par correspondance, sur le tard, elle avait commencé la magie à 20 ans, une erreur de détection du sang magique, un problème qu'ils avaient qualifié chez les sorciers de « flux magiques irréguliers » et chez les Moldus de «déficience hormonale ». Elle ne connaissait même pas James Potter. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle mêlée à cette histoire de trahison et de meurtre, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle détermine si oui ou non elle pensait que le plus grand meurtrier de ce siècle, l'infâme Sirius Black, avait été victime d'une erreur judiciaire ? Elle n'était qu'une petite journaliste qui tentait de gagner sa vie ! Et, à supposer que Black était bel et bien innocent, que voudrait-il ensuite ? Les convaincre de prouver au monde son intégrité ? Oui mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il essayait et jamais il n'avait réussi à trouver un interlocuteur pour l'écouter et lui faire confiance. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'Ariane Palmer venait de décider qu'il ne se passait strictement rien dans sa petite vie faite de déceptions et de banalités accumulés, dans sa petite maison coincée entre quatre meubles, dans une banlieue pourrie où on cramait des voitures parce qu'un salaud sans nom avait décidé de nettoyer ces ghettos modernes au karsher. Ariane Palmer en avait assez de lire dans les journaux le matin que ça n'allait pas mieux dans le monde, que des civils en guerre mourraient, qu'ils fassent les gros titres ou qu'ils crèvent en silence parce que leur conflit durait depuis trop longtemps pour intéresser les médias, assez d'apprendre qu'on pourrait sauver la moitié des victimes du SIDA en Afrique si seulement on le voulait bien, assez de constater que de jour en jour les pauvres s'appauvrissaient et les riches s'enrichissaient. Assez de devoir accepter tout ça sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir se battre, pauvre petite européenne esseulée écrasée entre quatre immeubles. Assez de voir que son monde d'adoption n'allait pas mieux, qu'il se contentait de fermer les yeux sur le passé pour pouvoir vivre au présent, qu'il se satisfaisait de procès à grand spectacle au lieu de se demander comment un sorcier, certes puissant, mais également complètement seul, avait-il pu prendre autant d'influence, qu'il ne cherchait même pas à prendre des mesures pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, c'est bien beau le « plus jamais ça », mais Voldemort est un homme et aussi déshumanisé qu'il puisse paraître, il est – ou était – comme chacun d'entre eux, un sorcier parmi d'autres, jusqu'à ce que... Alors si un sorcier parmi d'autres a pu réussir, un autre le pourra également. Il ne fallait pas nier cette menace, vouloir l'oublier, au contraire, il fallait l'affronter en face. Seulement, le Ministère se refusait à cela. Ce qui signifiait que son retour restait possible...

Ariane Palmer se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de rester assise, impuissante, à attendre que la situation empire, dans un monde ou dans l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, quoique ce fût. Et si un hors-la-loi, un criminel, un assassin, lui permettait, en l'aidant, de sortir de sa monotonie engluante, elle n'allait pas dire non. Prenant sa baguette, elle marmonna la brève formule qui permettait de faire venir le Magicobus à domicile. Quand elle annonça sa destination, les yeux du chauffeur s'agrandirent autant de surprise que de frayeur superstitieuse.

**Sirius**

J'eus du mal à ne pas sursauter quand ils débarquèrent brusquement, tous les deux en même temps, dans ma cellule. Je les regardai étrangement. J'avais presque fini par perdre espoir.

Ariane semblait épuisée et lasse. On aurait Rémus après une nuit de pleine lune. Elle avait des cheveux sales, emmêlés, un collant filé et une robe trop courte. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur comme si elle allait tomber. Des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte glauque. Elle avait visiblement froid. Je me levai pour lui céder ma chaise, elle s'y effondra avec un léger soupir. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes étaient gercées. Elle se recroquevilla dans son vieux manteau et fixa l'un des angles du petit muret qui courait dans le fond de la pièce, aussi inutile que dangereux (donc pas si inutile que ça en fait...). Elle posa son regard sur Rémus. Il n'était pas en meilleur état. Quoique... S'il semblait lui aussi devoir céder à la fatigue à un moment ou à un autre, du moins ses vêtements étaient ils propres et il se tenait droit. Dans ses yeux si étranges reflétaient la lumière crue magiquement modifiée qu'exhalaient des bougies en perpétuelle dégénérescence. Si on ajoutait à ce charmant tableau la vision de quelqu'un ayant eu l'immense plaisir de fréquenter assidûment des hordes de Détraqueurs pendant dix ans, on pouvait être sûr que le spectateur finirait avec sur le visage l'expression du _Désespéré_ de Gustave Courbet.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sombre. Nul n'avait envie de parler, ou même d'émettre un son, quel qu'il fût. Nous nous contentions de nous épier du regard, détournant les yeux quand par hasard nous rencontrions ceux de l'autre, nous cherchant et nous fuyant à la fois. Personne ne savait trop pourquoi nous étions tous ici, ce que nous allions faire à présent. Certes Ariane avait son article à terminer, et l'affaire qu'elle m'avait proposée était pour le moins intrigante, mais les aveux de la veille et la tension palpable de la pièce rangeait ces deux éléments au rang de futilités indécentes. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole. C'était elle qui avait enclenché l'engrenage de doutes, de tergiversations, de mensonges, de quiproquos qui nous avait conduit aujourd'hui à nous tenir dans une étroite cellule sale et froide, à nous regarder en chiens de faïence sans savoir que dire ni que faire. C'était elle qui allait nous en sortir, faire évoluer cette situation pour le moins déplaisante. Du moins je l'espérais...

« Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à prouver votre innocence ? »

Je la fixai brutalement, ahuri. Avais-je bien entendu ? L'intègre, la franche, la droite Ariane Palmer – du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle m'apparaissait – me proposait à moi, Sirius Black, meurtrier sanguinaire, traître, infâme, de m'aider à _prouver mon innocence ?_ J'étais tellement abasourdi que la seule réponse que je trouvai fut sans doute la plus minable de ma vie :

« Vous me croyez alors ? »

A ce moment là Rémus sembla réellement sortir de sa léthargie, fronçant les sourcils, se plantant devant nous de façon à nous contraindre à le regarder Ariane et moi, il murmura lentement, comme une mélopée sans mélodie, cette phrase dont chaque mot parurent se répercuter en écho sur la cellule :

« A ton avis Sirius, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Il se passe en vous quelque chose de véritablement étrange que vous ne pouvez définir lorsque les deux êtres auxquels vous tenez le plus et que vous croyiez avoir perdus vous annoncent qu'ils vont vous aider à sortir de l'horrible prison qui est devenue votre seule adresse pendant une décennie, et qu'ils vous proclament ça avec un ton d'évidence comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé Ariane Palmer et Rémus Lupin qu'à ce moment là.

Celle-ci, toute fatigue semblant envolée comme sous l'effet d'une potion énervante se dressa de sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres et demanda, d'une voix presque ingénue :

« Par où on commence ? »

**Rémus**

S'ensuivirent les jours les plus heureux de ma vie depuis la mort de James. Ariane et moi nous nous lançâmes à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un certain Peter Pettigrow, ordre de Merlin deuxième classe à titre posthume, déclaré mort pour une cause noble et juste dix ans auparavant. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas découragés. Ariane passait tous les jours dans la cellule de Sirius pour compulser avec lui les énormes dossiers juridiques datant de 1981 à aujourd'hui, cherchant partout la mention d'un rat dans l'une des innombrables affaires de magie noire qui s'offraient à leurs yeux tandis que je menais une enquête discrète auprès des autres Aurors sur les cachettes probables d'un animagus de petite taille. Nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs pour faire le point, bien que souvent nous n'ayons pas grand-chose à annoncer, nos recherches tenant plus, il fallait bien l'avouer, de la quête désespérée que de l'enquête policière. De plus, une urgence nous pressait : pour Halloween, Ariane devait rendre son article et au-delà de cette date, elle n'aurait plus de prétexte valable pour passer le plus clair de ses journées dans la cellule moisie du plus grand assassin de tous les temps... Néanmoins nous étions en confiance, nous allions réussir : c'était devenu notre seul but. Faire sortir Sirius Black d'Azkaban et ne plus jamais retourner à l'entêtante platitude de nos vies séparées. Parfois, le soir, nous faisions des projets d'avenir : Ariane disait qu'elle allait vendre sa maison, que je devrais faire de même avec la mienne et qu'avec l'argent obtenu, nous pourrions nous acheter notre propre demeure dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, le temps que le monde sorcier s'habitue à la libération de Sirius, près de Pré-au-Lard peut-être, où aux alentours du Chemin de Traverse. Nous vivrions de mon travail d'Auror et de son statut de journalisme en attendant que Sirius trouve une formation qui lui convienne. Il avait envisagé un soir de devenir professeur à Poudlard, mais avec toute la délicatesse possible nous lui avions fait remarquer que peut-être, cela pourrait engendrer un léger scandale...

Notre vie s'écoulait donc dans une sorte de rêve éveillé fait de plans sur la comète, de projets irréalisables et d'utopies plaisantes. Nous étions heureux. Nous aurions dû nous douter que ça ne durerait pas.

Un jour, un certain Barthélémius Croupton était venu avec son épouse dans la prison rendre visite à son fils que, en tant que zélé chef du Département de la Justice Magique, il avait envoyé là-bas finir ses jours. Une visite banale, ressemblant à toutes les autres, une mère éplorée mais faible et résignée, un père intransigeant et froid, un fils amer et haineux, un tableau charmant, quoi. Le jeune Barty Croupton Jr. Etait cloîtré à l'étage juste au-dessous de celui de Sirius. Pourtant, on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait à Azkaban. C'était un être pâle et calme, impassible, qui paraissait être affligé d'une fièvre permanente. Un enfant à la fois souffreteux et solide puisque, selon Sirius, il parvenait à tenir tête aux Détraqueurs. Ni Ariane ni moi ne pouvions dire comment il s'y prenait, mais Sirius savait toujours qui cédait et qui résistait, simplement en jetant un coup d'œil sur la personne. Pour nous, ils n'étaient tous que de pauvres hères faibles et délabrés, mais pour lui les signes de soumission ou de lutte étaient tellement évidents qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Et apparemment, Barty Croupton Jr. faisait partie des très rares qui ne se laissaient pas torturer sans se défendre...

Ce personnage n'aurait eut aucune importance – ou alors une importance très secondaire – dans notre recherche de justice si ses parents et lui n'avaient pas commis une erreur capitale dans le choix de son évasion. Le subterfuge qui constituait à lui substituer sa propre mère mourante avait parfaitement fonctionné jusqu'au décès de celle-ci. En effet, l'identification du cadavre ne laissa aucun doute : essayez donc de faire passer une femme pour un homme devant un médicomage légiste... Cependant il s'agissait d'une des familles les plus influentes du monde sorcier, du magistrat le plus reconnu et le plus apprécié de la communauté magique selon Sorcière Hebdo, qui lui avait destiné le « prix du meilleur charisme utilisé pour la bonne cause » (celui pour la mauvaise cause étant décerné bien sûr à Sirius...) aux moins deux fois de suite dans la même année. Ce qui avait crée un tollé immense chez les ménagères de plus de cinquante ans qui s'étaient écriées que ce n'était quand même pas très régulier pour un prix annuel... Il faut dire qu'elles avaient pour favori le tout jeune nommé à la Coopération Magique Internationale, un certain Fudge, prometteur paraissait-il, qui du moins avait un grand succès auprès de ces braves matrones... Bref pour toutes ces raisons – et également parce qu'on ne pouvait remettre en question le jugement prononcé par Barty contre Barty Jr., on étouffa l'affaire. Il n'y eut apparemment aucune conséquence à attribuer à cette brillante évasion... en apparence. Dans les faits, Ariane fut contrainte de rencontrer Sirius sous surveillance d'huissier moins de deux heures tous les deux jours, les Détraqueurs doublèrent leurs effectifs dans les étages du haut et je dus trouver en vitesse un prétexte valable pour expliquer ma fréquente présence à Azkaban ces derniers temps... Autant dire qu'il nous était devenu impossible de continuer à nous voir, à chercher... Nous ne savions plus quoi faire... Et nous étions le 29 octobre... **(1)**

**Ariane **

Renvoyée. Je suis renvoyée. « Au revoir Mlle Palmer, je crains qu'il ne soit préférable à l'avenir de nous passer de vos services... Croyez bien en ma profonde empathie pour vous, si jamais je puis vous être utile, contactez moi... »

Dix ans de vie en l'air parce que je n'ai rien rendu. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais comment voulez-vous gérer une interview avec deux huissiers à la mine glauque qui vous surveillent du coin de l'œil pour vérifier si par hasard vous ne cacheriez pas un Brossdur 16 à aérodynamisme intégré garanti deux places et passages à travers des murs blindés sous l'un de vos vêtements ? Du moins c'est la seule excuse valable que j'aie pu sortir à mon supérieur hiérarchique quand il m'a demandé de son insupportable air mielleux pourquoi il « n'avait aucun article productif et accrocheur à afficher à la Une ». Il fallait dire qu'avoir passé un mois à annoncer en gros titres le prochain scoop de l'année qui devait relancer les ventes du journal et s'entendre dire que « non, désolée, je n'ai rien pour vous, je n'ai rien écrit » ne doit pas spécifiquement rendre joyeux... Et il fallait aussi dire que, pas un instant depuis un mois, je ne me suis réellement intéressée à ce foutu papier... La vérité c'est que le début je suis obnubilée par Sirius Black, encore et toujours lui, et plus récemment et en moindre mesure par Rémus Lupin, et que je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire dans un article stupide dont je me moque royalement... Résultat : Ariane Palmer, trente ans, habitante d'une banlieue moldue, chômeuse sans avoir de quoi payer son loyer, se trouve actuellement dans sa cuisine en train de grignoter le fond d'un paquet de biscottes qui traînait par là en se demandant de quoi elle allait pouvoir vivre demain... Il n'était plus question de racheter une maison, de vivre à trois, ou même d'envisager de poursuivre les recherches : d'après ce que j'avais compris, Sirius était inaccessible, Rémus était sur la sellette vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs qui se demandaient sérieusement s'il ne jouait pas un double jeu et pour ma part, n'étant plus journaliste, je n'avais plus accès du tout à aucun dossier juridique, administratif ou confidentiel, quel qu'il soit. Autant dire que je ne voyais pas très bien comment me sortir de la situation présente... J'ai dit « me ». Il semblerait que dans la difficulté l'égoïsme revienne au galop. Pourtant je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre. J'étais libre, moi. Libre de me demander quelle vie était maintenant celle de Sirius... Il était difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de pire que ce qu'il nous avait déjà raconté et pourtant il que sa situation avait dû encore empirer... Je n'avais plus de compte moldu depuis que j'avais décidé de vivre la majeure partie de ma vie dans le monde sorcier, et mon compte à Gringotts devait contenir plus de toiles d'araignées que de Gallions... J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à mes vingt ans, d'être partie de chez moi avec des rêves pleins la tête et sans aucun argent et de prendre conscience que finalement, la bête réalité matérialiste était l'une des composantes essentielles de la vie... Sauf que je n'avais plus vingt ans, plus de parents pour me dépanner en cas de besoin, un loyer impayé, un blâme sur mon CV et un prisonnier innocent sur les bras à qui j'avais fait le serment de le sortir de là par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables et dont je me rendais compte à présent de la difficulté de l'entreprise dans laquelle je m'étais engagée... Je crois que c'est l'une des pires situations qu'il me soit arrivé de vivre depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais une adolescente attardée incapable de créer un flux magique suffisamment stable pour qu'on le remarque alors que n'importe quel gamin de onze ans était capable de le faire, mais que, ce n'était pas grave, on allait s'occuper de mon cas... Seulement qui irait « s'occuper de mon cas » aujourd'hui ?

**Rémus**

_10h30_

« Monsieur Lupin, j'ai une nouvelle délicieuse à vous annoncer, vous allez être ravi. La commission déléguée à la gestion des employés du Ministère elle-même a décidé que votre mutation méritait d'être accordée après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, de sauvetages inespérés et de sacrifices appréciés à leur juste valeur, croyez-le bien. Vous partez donc dès demain pour les côtes Sud de l'Angleterre... Alors, Monsieur Lupin, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? N'est-ce pas la plus belle récompense de votre carrière ? Si vous saviez combien tout le monde a insisté pour que vous l'obteniez au plus tôt ! Ah Monsieur Lupin, je suis _tellement_ heureuse pour vous ! Ce doit être l'un des plus beaux jours de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Lupin ? Mais... mais... où allez-vous, par Merlin ? Monsieur Lup... Monsieur... ! »

_11h00_

« Non, je regrette, mais c'est impossible. Votre poste à Azkaban est déjà pourvu par un nouveau diplômé... Mais enfin je ne comprends pas... Cela faisait au moins dix ans que vous la demandiez, cette mutation, M. Lupin... Pourquoi ce revirement subit ? Sincèrement, je suis désolée, vous m'auriez demandé de changer ne serait-ce qu'hier, j'aurais pu modifier la destination, mais là... Tout est déjà prévu... Et puis, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à Plymouth... La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de vous promettre d'essayer de vous obtenir une nouvelle mutation le plus tôt possible... Mais il faut vous rappeler que la dernière que vous avez demandée a pris dix ans à vous être accordée... Oh, je suis _tellement_ navrée pour vous... Ce doit être l'un des pires jours de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Lupin ? Mais... mais... où allez-vous, par Merlin ? Monsieur Lup... Monsieur... ! »

_11h30_

Et c'est ainsi que je pris le premier portoloin pour Plymouth, qui m'avait d'ores et déjà été réservé par le Ministère, comme s'ils avaient l'intention de se débarrasser de moi au plus vite... Plus de contact avec Sirius, plus de contact avec Ariane, elle-même dans une situation fâcheuse... Je ne voyais pas vraiment poindre le bout du tunnel...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**(1) : ** Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la date du procès et de celle de l'évasion de Barty Croupton. Toutes mes excuses pour mon erreur probable. De toutes façons elle est volontaire : même si je connaissais la véritable date, je garderai ma version... Parce que j'en ai besoin et parce que c'est le prétexte le plus tangible pour la suite de mon histoire... Désolée donc pour les fans de la perfection chronologique...


	12. Chapitre 11 Liberté

Coucou à tout le monde...

C'est magique : je ne suis pas trop en retard...

Vous vous retrouvez donc avec un chapitre de longueur normale (Maikie, je sais que c'est trop court) dont la longueur n'a pas été doublée... Désolée...

Donc, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à partir de ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin (ça ce n'est pas nouveau), il peut très bien y avoir deux, cinq, dix, quinze autres chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée... Par contre, grande nouvelle : je sais à peu près ce que je vais écrire dans le dernier chapitre. Je crains que ça ne soit pas très gai, même si aucune mort de personnage n'est prévue... Enfin vous avez le temps de voir venir...

Autre chose : je suis FURIEUSE. Mais alors furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse... On n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ! Il est où l'échange là-dedans ? Ca sert à quoi, alors, que les gens écrivent des reviews aux auteurs, si on ne peut même pas leur répondre ? Donc, comme ff. net a quand même gentiment mis à notre disposition un petit bouton « reply », je répondrai à toutes les reviews signées... Donc à toutes celles qui ont un compte... Pour les autres, laissez-moi votre e-mail, je vous enverrai ma réponse... Si vous oubliez ou refusez, je ne pourrai pas vous écrire en retour... Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir le faire directement sur le site... (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, c'est écrit en anglais dans la section « news » de la page d'accueil : « Putting "review responses" within story chapters is now unncessary and more importantly, **not allowed.** ») Ca me fout les nerfs vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Bref, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, le mieux c'est que vous vous en créiez un, vous ne serez pas obligés d'écrire quoi que se soit, pas même un one-shot, vous pourrez bénéficier des alerts et je pourrais vous répondre directement... sinon laissez-moi votre adresse...

(Vive l'invention du copier-coller...)

Je tiens juste à préciser que ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews « anonymes » sans mail peuvent me laisser leur adresse pour ce chapitre, je répondrai à leur review du chap 10 et à celle du chap 11...

Encore désolée, je répondrai à toutes les reviews pour lesquelles je posséderai une signature ou une adresse, c'est promis...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 11 : Liberté**

**Ariane**

Je marchais dans la rue, essayant en vain de réfréner les pensées insidieuses qui se glissaient dans mon esprit au rythme de ma marche lente. Je ne faisais que contempler l'aménagement sordide de la zone balnéaire de Plymouth, me faufilant parmi les boutiques à touristes criardes et les marchands de pâtisseries. Les vitrines regorgeaient de citrouilles, de fantômes, de sorcières... Pauvres Moldus. C'était la pleine période d'Halloween.

Je voulais éviter le centre, et je me dirigeais vers un square abandonné qui affichait sa désuétude aux yeux des passants indifférents. Il faisait froid. Assise sur le banc, emmitouflée dans un manteau informe et élimé, je me surpris à songer à ce qui m'avait amené, moi qui avait toujours haït les zones côtières, à traîner ma mélancolie au milieu des potirons de Carnaval.

Tout s'était passé assez vite. Rémus avait à peine eu le temps de m'écrire pour m'annoncer sa mutation avant de s'emparer de son portoloin, et m'avait laissée sans adresse, un seul nom en tête : Plymouth. Rien d'autre. Deux semaines avaient passées. Pas de nouvelles. J'en avais conclu qu'il ne voulait plus nous revoir. Je dis nous, parce que, même si maintenant je n'étais plus autorisée à avoir aucun contact avec Sirius, je me doutais bien que lui non plus ne devait pas être tenu au courant...

Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en deux semaines. Par exemple, vous pouvez vous rendre compte que le coffre qui vous est réservé à Gringotts était beaucoup, beaucoup mois plein que vous ne vous l'imaginiez, vous pouvez recevoir un nombre relativement important de factures en tous genres et des demandes de loyer en retard. Vous pouvez prendre conscience que vous n'avez plus de parents, que vous vous refusez à faire la manche auprès de vos anciens collègues et que vos amis sont sans adresse ou prisonniers. Vous pouvez réaliser que plus jamais votre salaire ne sera versé sur votre compte, que l'argent ne rentrera plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Que votre garde-manger est vide. Que vous n'êtes pas faite pour les petites annonces. Que vous vous sentez au bord d'un gouffre, que vous allez craquer et faire quelque chose de stupide, sans savoir quoi, mais quelque chose qui vous empêchera de retrouver un travail quelconque et un peu d'argent. Alors vous claquez tout ce qui vous reste dans un billet de train, et vous vous embarquez pour une ville balnéaire dans laquelle vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds, avec un seul nom pendu à vos lèvres : Rémus Lupin. Et, comme dans un mauvais roman de gare, vous vous persuadez que vous allez forcément le retrouver, qu'il va vous aider, qu'à vous deux vous reprendrez l'enquête, vous ferez libérer Sirius et que vous poursuivrez le gentil rêve puéril commencé un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt dans une cellule terne au sommet d'une tour sans porte.

Sauf que la vie n'est pas un mauvais roman de gare. En temps normal, je me serais exclamée « heureusement ! » mais là tout ce dont je rêvais c'était d'une love story simpliste à l'eau de rose, dans laquelle je retrouverais mon prince charmant et où tout s'arrangerait d'un coup de baguette magique. Non pas que je considérais Rémus comme un prince charmant. Je n'éprouvais qu'une solide amitié pour lui. Ou plutôt non. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que j'éprouvais. Mais ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni de l'attirance. C'était plutôt... une sorte de complicité. Le genre de complicité, j'imagine, qui ne se noue qu'avec un loup-garou dissimulé en Auror ou entre deux personnes qui tentent de faire évader un ami de prison. Bien que nous ayons toujours parlé de cette hypothèse seulement en plaisantant. Mais cette complicité était actuellement sérieusement compromise par le silence inexpliqué de Rémus. Silence que je ne m'expliquais pas mais auquel je ne voulais surtout pas réfléchir...

Je soupirais. J'étais épuisée. J'avais passé la journée à courir d'hôtel en hôtel, demandant à chaque fois si un certain M. Lupin n'avait pas pris chambre ici, m'attirant sans cesse des regards méprisants à cause de mon manteau et de mes cheveux en bataille. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement. Je n'avais ni argent, ni endroit pour dormir. Et que ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je n'utilisais pas la magie réfléchissent : peut-on réellement créer de la nourriture véritable, de vrais vêtements, avec seulement pour matière première un courant magique qui se laissait maîtriser (à peine) par une baguette ? La magie n'est qu'illusoire, les effets d'un sortilège s'estompent toujours. Sauf les sortilèges de destruction. Mais il a toujours été plus facile de détruire que de créer, de déclarer une guerre que de donner naissance à une œuvre d'art. L'illusion des aliments ne nourrit pas, l'illusion d'un manteau ne réchauffe pas. La magie apaise la faim, elle ne la comble pas. On peut survivre sans sensation de faim quelques jours, en ingurgitant un aliment crée par magie, mais il vient un moment ou notre corps réclame une nourriture réelle, des vêtements tissés de cotons plutôt que de flux de pouvoir... La métamorphose elle-même n'est pas une solution : essayez donc de transformer en pain un pied de table. Vous aurez la sensation de manger du pain, vous penserez manger du pain, mais au final, ce qui restera dans votre estomac ne sera qu'un bout de boit taillé et peu nourrissant... L'apparence n'est pas la vérité. Et cette évidence peut se traduire dans la plus quotidienne des situations.

Pourquoi ne pas créer de l'argent ? Parce que c'est formellement interdit depuis l'Édit de Transylvanie de 1237. La pratique sorcière courante de payer des Moldus (ou des sorciers eux-mêmes) avec de l'or magique avait été bannie suite aux nombreux débordements qu'elle avait suscités. La seule trace qu'on en garde encore de nos jours, c'est l'or des farfadets généreusement distribué à chaque match de l'équipe d'Irlande...

Tout cela pour dire que la magie, toute merveilleuse qu'elle soit, n'empêche pas certaines situations désespérées... Sinon, cela ferait longtemps que les Weasley se seraient acheté une maison décente...

Je me levai. J'avais besoin de marcher pour vider mon esprit de toutes les pensées qui l'accablaient. Je me dirigeai vers l'une des ruelles sombres qui bordaient le square. Un rat passa en courant devant moi. Sale bête. L'endroit ne devait pas être très salubre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à ma droite. Ridiculement, je me sentis effrayée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Du moins je le croyais.

Un éclair rouge fusa devant moi. Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais plus rigide que les pierres de Stonehenge.

**Rémus : **

Plymouth était une ville immonde et désagréable. Peuplée de gens antipathiques qui refusent de vous répondre quand vous leur dites « bonjour », de visages fermés et de passants pressés qui s'affichaient avec nonchalance dans les rues qu'ils traversaient. J'aurais dû descendre dans l'un des hôtels racoleurs de la ville mais ils me dégoûtaient tellement que je trouvais après moult pérégrinations une chambre d'hôte dans un village des alentours. Beaucoup plus tranquille et accueillant. Je petit-déjeunais tranquillement dans la grande salle à manger, ma logeuse devait bientôt m'apporter les journaux du matin et je me surpris à songer à Sirius et Ariane. Je n'avais donné de nouvelles à aucun d'entre eux. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'avais essayé, je n'étais pas parvenu à leur envoyer le moindre hibou. Une vague de culpabilité me prenait comme une nausée et je reposais ma plume sans avoir rien écrit. Ariane devait avoir de sérieux problèmes et Sirius... Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que « nouvelles mesures de sécurité » pouvaient bien signifier pour lui... Quand je comparais ma situation à la leur, l'injustice m'apparaissait, flagrante : j'avais un toit, un travail, de l'argent, une liberté indiscutable ; Sirius était à Azkaban et Ariane... Où pouvait bien être Ariane ? D'après le peu de ce que j'avais compris de sa situation actuelle, elle devait prochainement être jetée à la rue... A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas. Et alors je sentais une boule de remords dans le ventre, je me disais qu'il fallait que je lui écrive, que je l'aide, que je la retrouve... Et cependant je ne faisais rien de tout cela, parce que cela aurait signifié retourner à Londres, paraître de fait suspect, remettre en question dix ans de travail, et pour quoi ? Pour une journaliste que je ne connaissais que depuis un mois à peine, pour tenter stupidement de faire sortir un homme de prison alors que je savais bien que je n'avais strictement aucune chance de réussir ?

Tout ça n'était que de fausses excuses, et j'en étais conscient ; la vérité c'était que j'avais pris la décision de les aider sur un coup de tête en sortant d'une cuite, et que maintenant que les difficultés réelles arrivaient, je refusais de les affronter. Je n'étais qu'un lâche et un salaud. Un salaud torturé de remords, mais un salaud. Qui avait besoin d'un bon choc électrique pour le secouer et lui faire retrouver l'humanité qu'il avait perdue. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, parce que c'était exactement ce que me réservaient les journaux de ce matin...

**Sirius :**

Les Aurors étaient entrés brutalement dans ma cellule. Il m'avaient empoigné, jeté dans une des nouvelles salles d'interrogatoire exigées par les « nouvelles mesures de sécurité » et m'avaient scotché sur un fauteuil élimé qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de mon procès. Ensuite, l'un deux m'avait craché au visage – c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à Azkaban, on est en territoire civilisé, quand même – et m'avait gentiment annoncé d'une vois suave et délicate :

« Hé, Black, y'a un de nos collègues qui veut t'interroger... Fait gaffe, joue pas trop avec lui, l'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur... »

Et sur un rire gras, il m'avait laissé seul avec les deux huissiers postés là par les « nouvelles mesures de sécurité ».

L'Auror entra. C'était Rémus. Je retins une exclamation de surprise. Comment avait-il fait avec sa mutation ? Maintenant, il s'occupait des affaires du district de Plymouth, alors que diable venait-il faire ici ?

Il s'avança vers moi l'air décidé et furieux, se campant sur ses jambes, et énonça d'une voix claire devant les huissiers et moi :

« Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps, alors tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Cela fait deux semaines à peine que je suis en poste à Plymouth, tu entends, Black, même pas deux semaines, et j'ai déjà une affaire criminelle sur le dos dans _mon _secteur qui _te_ concerne. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Une jeune femme sans histoires s'est fait enlever, Black. C'est une vieille Moldue qui l'a vue. Elle a déclaré qu'elle avait aperçut un éclair de lumière rouge, que la fille était devenue toute raide et que des personnages encagoulés l'avaient emportée. Elle a tout de suite prévenu la police, mais les Moldus étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient affaire à une vieille cinglée. Heureusement, grâce aux « nouvelles mesures de sécurité », tout cas un peu étrange rencontré par la police est signalé à un service moldu spécial qui travail en relation avec le département des Aurors. Nous nous sommes donc renseignés sur la question et nous en avons conclu à un enlèvement par stupéfix. Alors, Black, quelque chose à dire ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela me concerne » répondis-je froidement.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer le talent d'acteur de Rémus, cependant je ne saisissais pas où il voulait en venir.

« En quoi cela te concerne, Black ? C'est bien simple : le jeune fille enlevée, c'était Ariane Palmer. La journaliste qui a passé un mois à t'interroger, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Ariane ? Merlin... Mais que... Mais comment... Ariane... Merlin, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...

Rémus reprit son monologue, jouant toujours son rôle d'Auror à la perfection.

« Tu sais ce que je crois, Black ? Que la petite journaliste avait fini par te taper sur le système, que tu avais résolu de la punir et que tu a envoyé un de tes petits copains toujours en liberté pour faire le sale travail, en attendent quelques jours afin qu'elle ne se méfie de rien... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que si tous les Aurors réfléchissent comme vous, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'autant de Mangemorts soient encore en liberté...

- Ca suffit, Black ! Ecoute, t'es déjà bien dans la mouise, tu ne voudrais pas non plus être embrassé par l'un de tes chers geôliers ? Humm... Alors tu vois, je vais te proposer un marché : tu m'aides, et en échange, tu gardes ton âme... Ca te va ?

- Et je fais quoi pour vous aider ? »

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Rémus avait eu l'idée du siècle. Sans exagération. Il avait obtenu ma libération. Si. Comment ? D'une manière si simple que je ne comprenais pas comment nous avions pu ne pas y songer plus tôt. Il avait conclu un pacte avec moi. En tant que Mangemort prisonnier, je guidai les Aurors dans leur enquête, mieux : j'enquêtais avec eux. Je retrouvais Ariane Palmer, et j'étais hors d'Azkaban. Le rêve.

Bien sûr, ma liberté était relative : au moindre faux mouvement, à la moindre tentative de quoi que ce soit, j'étais abattu sans sommation. Il me faudrait également, lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, regagner ma cellule. Mais pour l'instant peu m'importait : pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'étais dehors. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je sentais le soleil, le vent, la pluie, le froid, la chaleur, j'entendais des paroles humaines et non des cris, des rires, de la musique, du silence ; je mangeais autre chose qu'une bouillie informe, j'avais de vrais vêtements, je touchais autre chose que de la pierre sous mes doigts et je respirais un air qui ne sentait pas le renfermé. C'était le paradis. Il m'arrivait de passer des heures à rêvasser sans mot dire, juste à contempler le spectacle de ma nouvelle liberté, un étrange sourire au lèvres – j'avais réappris à sourire – et un air un peu perdu sur le visage. Je vivais.

Le monde des sorciers m'avait un peu dérouté au début. Tant de choses avaient changé... Les gens avaient oublié, il ne restait aucune ruine, aucun plaque commémorative, aucun entrefilet qui permettait de se souvenir qu'un jour, un mage fou avait mis ce monde à feu et à sang. Les seules choses qui restaient du règne de Voldemort étaient les tombes des cimetières, de vieux souvenirs refoulés et une crainte superstitieuse qui interdisait de prononcer son nom. Rien d'autre. L'oubli. Le néant.

Pour quelqu'un qui a passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à ressasser les mêmes réminiscences de guerre, se rendre compte que tout le monde se moque éperdument de la seule époque qu'il ait réellement vécue est assez douloureux. Je prenais conscience du fait que finalement, les sorciers se foutaient bien de savoir que j'étais à Azkaban, pourvu que j'y reste et que j'y crève.

J'adorais ma liberté, je haïssais le monde dans lequel elle s'exerçait. Je crois que je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Rémus n'avait jamais pu se sentir bien et accepté. Rémus, comme moi, vivait avec son passé, occulté par tous les autres. Je réalisais mieux maintenant pourquoi nous avions tant de besoin d'un refuge, lui, Ariane et moi.

Ariane... Sa pensée revenait toujours fissurer le fragile bonheur qui m'entourait. C'était pour elle que j'étais dehors. Et je devais la retrouver. Parce qu'elle était probablement en train de souffrir ou d'être tuée. Il fallait faire vite. Et très vite. Et alors ma liberté avait un goût d'urgence.

Rémus m'avait avoué qu'il l'avait laissée tomber, et que c'était sûrement sa faute maintenant si elle se trouvait aux mains des Mangemorts. Et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir. Peut-être parce que moi aussi je sentais l'amertume se mêler au sucré lorsqu'on évoquait devant moi la saveur de la liberté. Peut-être parce que moi aussi j'avais peur de quitter le cocon désagréable des dix dernières années. J'avais vécu une vie peu enviable qui m'avait enfermé dans un filet d'habitudes et d'indifférence, cesser brutalement de se laisser porter par ce filet était difficile. Nous avions mis tant de temps à nous accepter chacun séparément ; comment accepterions-nous une vie complètement nouvelle qui bouleverserait toutes nos pauvres existences ? Nous avions besoin de recul, de temps. Seulement nous n'en avions pas. Ariane était prisonnière. Rémus avait paniqué. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, et ma conclusion a été que j'aurais été mal à l'aise de vivre en permanence avec Ariane Palmer, mais que je ne me serais pas enfui sans nouvelles. Mais je n'ai pas à juger Rémus. Il s'en veut déjà tellement tout seul...

Demain nous attaquons un bâtiment désaffecté qui serait un quartier général mangemort. Nous espérons faire des prisonniers et obtenir des indications. Nous espérons réussir notre enquête. Nous espérons pouvoir être réunis à nouveau et prendre enfin de vraies décisions. Nous espérons que notre réussite convaincra le Département de la Justice Magique de me mettre sous liberté conditionnelle. Nous espérons pouvoir refaire nos vies. Nous espérons retrouver Ariane.


	13. Chapitre 12 Plan de Bataille

Coucou à tout le monde...

Désolée d'avoir été si longue... Mais avec l'organisation de Noël, des tas d'amis à voir, j'ai manqué de temps...

Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : comme d'autre auteurs, j'ai créé un blog pour répondre aux reviews de toutes mes fics, l'adresse est dans mon profil, je vous la redonne ici :

http/ illythie . skyblog . com / (sans les espaces !)

(Pour ceux à qui je n'avais pas pu répondre au chapitre 11 parce que je n'avais pas leurs adresses e-mail, rappelez-moi dans votre review que je ne vous avais pas répondu, je répondrai aux deux...)

Voilà... En espérant que cette nouvelle façon de faire vous convienne...

Bonnes fêtes à tous...

Tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas à JKR...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 12 : Plan de bataille**

**Sirius : **

Rémus n'avait pas eu l'idée du siècle en obtenant ma libération, finalement. Parce que cette libération incluait un pacte que je ne pouvais remplir. J'étais censé connaître en expert les cachettes et les habitudes des Mangemorts ; or, concrètement, je n'étais pas plus savant que n'importe lequel des Aurors qui constituaient ma garde rapprochée.

Ce que ça voulait dire ? Eh bien, j'avais réussi à jouer la comédie quelques jours, mais sans obtenir aucun résultat, et plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude pour Ariane grandissait, et plus le scepticisme des Aurors devenait évident.

Les seuls bâtiments que nous pouvions attaquer étaient abandonnés depuis longtemps, et leurs ruines silencieuses ne nous étaient d'aucune aide. Aucun indice, aucune demande de rançon n'étaient venus jusqu'à nous, et nous ne savions plus que faire pour progresser.

Le pire était que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre d'Ariane. Pourquoi l'enlever s'ils ne réclamaient rien ?

Nous restâmes dans cette incertitude quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que l'un des sous-fifres qui se disaient mes « gardiens » accourut, un papier sale et déchiré à la main. « Monsieur ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus. « Monsieur ! Regardez, ceci est arrivé pour vous ! »

Le papier portait la marque des ténèbres en guise d'en-tête, il était signé « un Mangemort » et contenait ces mots :

_« La sale Sang-de-Bourbe du nom d'Ariane Palmer à été condamnée par notre Maître à être exécutée demain à minuit. La seule condition possible d'annulation de sa peine est la libération de quatre prisonniers Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban : Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov. Toute tentative de combat sera sanctionnée par la mise à mort de ladite Sang-de-Bourbe. »_

C'était un piège grossier et évident. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour inciter les Aurors à mettre en place une de leurs brillantes embuscades et à se faire massacrer dans une attaque soigneusement programmée. Mais si en tant normal je ne me serais pas vraiment soucié de leurs décisions, cette fois-là était différente. Cette fois, on jouait avec la vie d'Ariane.

Rémus dût suivre le même cheminement intellectuel que moi, puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, il ordonna de sa voix grave :

« Pas de fausse précipitation. Nous ne donnerons pas la satisfaction aux Mangemorts de faire une victime de plus. Je vais m'entretenir avec mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et...

- Quoi ! »

La question avait jailli d'elle-même, sans que je me contrôle, tant j'étais indigné. Ses _supérieurs hiérarchiques_ ?

« M. Black ! Il me semble vous avoir déjà signifié que vous n'aviez le droit à la parole que dans la mesure où vous êtes interrogé par un Auror. Ce n'est pas le cas, aussi je vous prierais de vous taire. »

J'oubliais : en plus de l'inquiétude et de la frustration, il me fallait également subir la comédie insupportable de Rémus, la farce qu'il jouait quotidiennement à ses _inférieurs hiérarchiques_ en espérant les abuser...

Rémus me fit ramener dans sa tente, et j'attendis patiemment que nous soyons seuls pour pouvoir lui hurler dessus comme j'en avais envie depuis une bonne demie-heure.

« Tu es fou ? Tes supérieurs hiérar... Non mais tu tiens à l'assassiner toi-même ou quoi ?

- Sirius, réfléchis deux secondes ! Je suis capitaine d'une équipe spéciale d'Aurors, pas chef du Département de la Sécurité Magique ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai des ordres, une procédure à suivre, par Merlin ! Mes hommes se méfient déjà de moi parce qu'ils trouvent que j'agis de façon bizarre envers toi, imagine ce qui arrivera si je me mets à prendre des initiatives !

- Tu t'es entendu parler ? « Tes hommes... » Enfin, Rémus ! Tu tiens à jouer le rôle du brave petit capitaine soumis et docile qui serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi sans réfléchir pour plaire à son état-major ?

- Essaye de comprendre !

- Comprendre ! Comme si c'était moi l'imbécile qui refusait de comprendre le courageux chef d'escadrille bien formé qui réussirait son coup si seulement il n'avait l'autre crétin dans les jambes qui refuse de « comprendre » !

- Sirius !

- Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer, Rémus, si on confie Ariane à tes petits chefs de la Sécu ? On va la retrouver en miettes, des lambeaux de chair torturée un peu partout, voilà ce qui va se passer ! Et ta petite équipe de médicomages légistes ne pourra même pas déterminer s'il l'ont violée ou simplement écorchée vive avant de l'achever !

- Arrête ! Arrête !

- Non ! Et tu refuses de prendre des initiatives ? Si elle meurt ce sera uniquement de ta faute ! La confier à des crétins imbus d'eux-mêmes pas foutus d'empêcher un Croupton de s'enfuir ou un Macnair de plaider innocent... Autant lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable !

- Je te préviens, je...

- « Je dois suivre la procédure... » Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Depuis quand tu attaches la moindre importance à un règlement ? James lui, n'aurait pas hésité, il... »

Silence soudain. Silence lourd et coupable. Je prends conscience de mon énorme erreur...

Rémus reprend la parole. Il tremble. Il est livide.

« Tu as raison... James aurait trouvé la solution... James trouvait toujours des solutions... J'aurais dû mourir à sa place...

- Rémus ! »

Mais c'est trop tard. Il est sortit de la pièce, le visage fermé, sans un mot.

**Ariane :**

_Froid. Il fait très froid. Sombre aussi._

C'est les premières pensées qui parviennent à secouer mon cerveau embrumé. Une douleur lancinante vrille chaque partie de mon corps, tandis que mon esprit lutte âprement pour ne pas rester indéfiniment à l'état de légume. J'essaye de me redresser doucement. Peine perdue, je tremble tellement que je ne réussis à retomber lourdement sur le sol humide.

Le sol humide... Attendez, pourquoi suis-je allongée sur un sol humide ? Où suis-je ? Que... ?

Mais j'ai beau rappeler à moi mes souvenirs, seul le néant me répond. Il y a un tel vide dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des années dans un coma profond. Je ne me souviens de rien...

Une heure plus tard, j'ai réussi à m'asseoir, et je passe mon temps à tenter de réfléchir à ma situation. Mes pensées s'effilochent les unes après les autres dans un brouillard épais, je suis incapable d'avoir un seul raisonnement cohérent. J'ai mal. Le moindre mouvement m'est douloureux, et je reste assise dans la même position, immobile, espérant ne pas devenir folle, avec une profonde envie d'hurler de rage et de frustration devant mon incapacité à comprendre, à réagir.

Un seul nom revient dans ma tête comme une obsession, comme une réponse que je ne parviens pas à saisir, qui s'évanouit dès que je m'en approche, exactement comme un rêve qu'on cherche à se remémorer. Il es absurde, en plus, ce foutu nom : Plymouth. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Plymouth. Je ne...

Une réminiscence soudaine à travers le néant : moi, en train de traverser une ville pleine de décorations d'Halloween, un square...

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien foutre à Plymouth ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'après les mesures de sécurité, nous nous sommes séparés, Rémus et moi, parce que...

Stop. Rémus. Plymouth. Rémus. Ply... Rémus muté à Plymouth. Ca y est. Moi sautant dans le premier train pour Plymouth, pour retrouver Rémus. Et...

Et quoi ? Rien de tout cela ne peut expliquer pourquoi je suis allongée dans le froid et le noir, seule, alors que j'étais à Plymouth pour retrouver Rémus... Le puzzle que je pensais en place se brise à nouveau, je n'avance pas, j'ai mal. Je me mets à frapper les murs de frustration. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre...

**Rémus : **

Sirius avait raison, bien sûr. Aller voir mes supérieurs était une grave erreur. Cependant, ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, c'était que je n'avais pas le choix. Je risquais, si je désobéissais, d'être suspendu ou renvoyé, et dans ce cas non seulement Sirius retournerait à Azkaban, mais Ariane serait certainement ajoutée à la longue liste des martyrs des Mangemorts, le ministère préférant capturer les meurtriers plutôt que secourir leurs victimes, et quant à payer une rançon quelconque, il n'en était pas question, pas plus que d'un échange de prisonniers : de nombreux Aurors étaient morts pour permettre aux Lestrange et à leurs amis de séjourner à Azkaban, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les relâcher aussi facilement. Tandis que tant que je resterai sur cette affaire, au moins elle ne serait pas classée avant d'avoir récupéré Ariane... ou d'avoir obtenu la confirmation de sa mort.

Les Aurors avaient décidé de tendre une embuscade devant la vielle masure abandonnée au milieu de nulle part dans la campagne irlandaise d'où semblait provenir le message. Un groupe d'attaque spécial avait été constitué, et la maison était cernée de façon invisible mais très efficace par les membres du groupe.

Je terminais de mettre au point le plan d'attaque que nous utiliserions cette nuit avec le capitaine Warhole, chose qui n'était pas aisée, nos avis divergeant sur tout ou presque : tandis que je préconisais la prudence, et que je souhaitais que la priorité soit de récupérer Ariane, Warhole ne songeait qu'à faire prisonniers le plus de Mangemorts possible, en tentant le tout pour le tout. Aussi l'échange était-il tendu, et nous n'avancions pas beaucoup.

Je jetais souvent des coups d'oeils anxieux à Sirius, silencieux et immobile, en retrait, qui observait la maison avec un regard de haine étrange que je ne lui connaissais pas. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que nous tournions en rond sans parvenir à nous mettre d'accord, il s'approcha de nous et murmura :

« Capitaine Warhole, me permettriez-vous de faire une suggestion ?

- Black ! » Il avait craché ce nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des immondices. « Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, alors fermez-là ! »

Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter. Il eut un petit sourire narquois, regarda le capitaine d'un air méprisant et ajouta :

« Voyez-vous, Capitaine, on m'a fait venir pour vous aider... Vous conseiller, en quelque sorte. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres que j'ai reçus. S'ils vous déplaisent, allez donc réclamer à votre état major de les annuler. Mais, croyez-moi, ce serait dommage. Surtout que je suis certain que vous ne savez absolument pas comment on peut chasser les rats...

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est simple, Capitaine, cette maison est infestée de rats. Il me semble urgent de s'en débarrasser. Et j'ai une technique excellente pour cela...

- Qu'allez-vous me chanter avec vos rats ? Nous nous apprêtons à donner l'assaut à un quartier général mangemort ! Si vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à dire, taisez-vous !

- Tant pis pour vous... »

Sirius s'éloigna doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cependant ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, ni même un sourire satisfait, ce n'était pas non plus un sourire moqueur... C'était plutôt un sourire sardonique...

Je le rattrapais en courant, et, arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui demandai simplement :

« Des rats ? Ou... _un_ rat ?

- Tu verras bien, Mumus... »

Ce fut sa seule réponse.

**Ariane : **

Une grande silhouette sombre était entrée dans la pièce, portant un masque noir sur le visage. Un costume aisément reconnaissable, et je sentis tout mon corps se crisper tandis que je me demandais avec horreur ce que ce Mangemort pouvait bien me vouloir.

Sa voix déguisée cracha d'un ton méprisant un « debout, la Sang-de-Bourbe » tandis que je me sentis malgré moi me redresser.

« Suis-moi. »

Le ton de voix était péremptoire, et il ne me vint même pas à l'idée de désobéir. Tandis que nous parcourions les couloirs sombres qui semblaient s'enfoncer sous terre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment j'avais pu croire que Sirius était l'un d'eux...

Je secouai la tête. C'était bien le moment de penser à de telles idioties, alors que m'emmenais je ne savais où, et certainement pas pour m'inviter à un pique-nique !

Le Mangemort devant moi poussa une porte, et je me retrouvais dans une petite salle qui laissait filtrer la lumière du jour par un soupirail, même si pour le moment aucune lumière autre que celle des torches n'éclairait la pièce, puisque nous étions en pleine nuit... D'autres Mangemorts se tenaient là, en silence.

On m'attacha à un fauteuil, face au soupirail, on me jeta un Silencio ; puis les Mangemorts s'assirent en cercle autour de moi, et l'un d'eux déclara d'une voix joyeuse, désignant la fenêtre minuscule :

« Tu vois, Sang-de-Bourbe, quand l'aube viendra, nous te tuerons. Mais je ne te promets pas que ce sera rapide... »


	14. Chapitre 13 Échec

Coucou à tous !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée, mais il fallait que je le coupe là, parce que... parce que c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue.

Ca fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ça, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier... Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait si vite, en fait...

Voilà...

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez...

Les réponses aux reviews seront demain soir (lundi soir) sur mon blog parce que je manque de temps ce soir pour les écrire, demain, c'est promis...

Biz à tous et merci de vous intéresser à ma fic...

Tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas à JKR...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 13 : Échec**

**Sirius : **

Foutu Warhole. Imbécile et trop sûr de lui Warhole. Crétin de Warhole qui avait tenu à donner un assaut de tous les diables à la vieille masure qui servait de QG et de prison à journalistes paumées en plein Plymouth.

La bataille faisait rage, tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces films moldus qui plaisaient tant à James autrefois, dits « d'action», et dans lesquels le mouvement de la caméra était si rapide pendant les scènes de combat qu'on avait l'impression d'un chaos confus d'où s'échappaient parfois des membres blessés dans un concerts de cris gutturaux et de gémissement plaintifs. Un flou en mouvement perpétuel, des clameurs, des bruits de corps qui heurtent le sol, les éclairs des sortilèges qui traversent les pièces de la maison de part en part, un brouhaha inintelligible, des flashs colorés aveuglants, et la sensation d'être perdu au milieu d'une mêlée immense et frémissante qui semblait ne devoir jamais s'arrêter. On était loin, bien loin des duels aux règles complexes qu'on nous avait appris à l'école des Aurors, bien loin des conseils de procédures des manuels de DCFM, bien loin des mouvements appliqués des jeunes sorciers s'exerçant aux maléfices de défense et d'attaque. Ici, pas de code, pas de stratégie, juste la mêlée brutale, cruelle, préhistorique, et cette envie irrépressible de sauver sa peau qui conduit les combattants à hurler comme les pauvres fous qu'ils sont, et à lancer le plus de sorts possible, peu importe où, peu importe sur qui, allié ou ennemi, dans l'espoir insensé que, peut-être, plus on lance d'éclairs, et moins on a de chances de crever. Ca n'avait rien des batailles épiques décrites dans La Gazette, ici pas de groupe soudé, pas d'ordres péremptoires, et encore moins de héros ; juste des hommes, de pauvres hommes, des tarés affolés qui s'agitaient pour survivre, qui croyaient que rugir était un moyen de défense efficace, qui cherchaient par-dessus tout à se sauver, loin, très loin, mais c'était impossible, parce qu'il y avait toujours un adversaire pour vous en empêcher ; alors le combat reprenait, plus chaotique et confus que jamais ; et les hommes mouraient.

Pas de distinction, pas de différences : Mangemorts, Aurors, il étaient tous pétris de la même peur de mourir, tous plein de l'envie insatiable de fuir, et d'abandonner, tout, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, et ils savaient déjà que les survivants, s'il y en avait, recommenceraient, pour une autre bataille, pour une autre embuscade, jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi meurent ou que la guerre se termine. Absurdité d'une guerre qui fauchait les vies indistinctement, sans raison, sans proportion, une guerre latente depuis que les sorciers s'étaient séparés des Moldus et qui avait éclaté à cause d'un gamin sans enfance qu'on avait pas assez aimé, auquel on avait pas fait assez attention, qui avait grandi dans l'ombre et l'indifférence et en avait profité pour acquérir un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir s'approprier. Et les hommes mouraient alors même qu'il était censé ne plus être, tué par Harry, parce que sa disparition n'avait rien résolu, parce qu'on avait occulté le problème au lieu de s'y attaquer, parce qu'on n'avait pas voulu poursuivre les Mangemorts qui avaient un alibi trop vraisemblable de peur de se mettre à dos les grandes familles du monde sorcier. Ils mouraient pour une raison diplomatique dont ils n'avaient pour la plupart nullement conscience, ces pauvres hommes, sacrifiés là pour le besoin d'un coup d'éclat, pour redorer le blason terni du Département de la Sécurité Magique, pour ne pas affoler les populations. Ils mouraient pour que les sorciers puissent avoir confiance en leur gouvernement et puissent s'endormir tranquille. Pauvres fous qui croyaient obtenir la gloire et la puissance en s'engageant comme protecteurs du Monde Magique, pauvres Aurors qui ne recevraient qu'un coup d'œil hâtif dans la rubrique nécrologique avant l'oubli de la tombe. C'était ça la guerre. Un vaste chaos absurde et meurtrier. Et j'étais en plein dedans.

Mais moi, Sirius Black, j'étais différent de tous ces pauvres futurs cadavres. Moi, je n'étais pas là sur les ordres d'un gouvernement inique. Moi, j'étais là pour sauver Ariane et pour tuer Pettigrew. Pour délivrer et venger. Pas pour capturer ou mourir.

Il fallait que je sorte de là, que je me dirige vers les pièces isolées de cette maison, que je les retrouve tous les deux. Vivants.

Je jetais un Stupéfix rapide sur l'un de mes assaillants (malgré dix années à Azkaban, je ne pouvais me résoudre à utiliser un Avada Kedavra sur des humains. Je me contentais des rats.) et je me faufilais sans bruit hors du salon principal du vieux manoir, théâtre du combat. Il y avait longtemps que Warhole et ses acolytes ne me surveillaient plus. Je crois même que j'aurais pu me battre au côté des Mangemorts sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre, poussiéreuse, vide. Mes pas s'égarèrent, je jurai. Où chercher ? Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ? Des traces de pas à demi effacées sur le plancher craquant me fournirent un début de réponse. Silencieux, furtif, je m'avançai.

Les traces menaient à un couloir qui desservait plusieurs accès aux différentes salles du manoir. Couloir immense dont les murs s'effritaient, couverts de portraits fanés et méconnaissables, qui dégageaient un parfum d'abandon et de solitude. J'arrivai devant une petite porte de bois rongé par les vers, tout au fond, je la poussai le plus silencieusement possible. Un escalier aux marches fendues semblait conduire à un sous-sol en contrebas. Grimaçant, je l'empruntai avec précaution, craignant de le voir s'effondrer avant que je l'aie totalement descendu.

Mais il tint bon, et je pus bientôt sentir un sol de béton froid sous mes pieds. Il y avait là une autre porte, que je ne pus pousser, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un Mangemort s'y tenait nonchalamment appuyé. Il avait l'air d'avoir abusé de FireWhiskey, da tête dodelinait doucement tandis qu'il chantonnait une mélopée aux paroles incompréhensibles. Remarquant ma présence, il voulut se saisir de sa baguette, mais il n'était pas en état d'être suffisamment rapide, et un simple sort eut raison de lui. Il s'effondra sans bruit, immobile, paralysé, je me tournais à nouveau vers la porte. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'un autre Mangemort, sans doute plus éveillé que le premier, se trouve derrière. J'hésitai un instant, cependant je n'eus pas le temps de prendre une décision ; un couinement se fit entendre tandis qu'un petit homme affreusement laid débarquait, essoufflé, gémissant que les Aurors étaient en train de prendre le dessus, qu'il fallait absolument transférer la prisonnière et partir au plus vite. Il se tut rapidement quand son regard tomba sur le garde pétrifié, puis sur moi. Regard de terreur, et un autre couinement :

« Sirius... »

Le rat voulut reprendre sa forme d'Animagus, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. A ce moment là, je voulus lui hurler toute ma haine, toute ma fureur, je voulus l'entendre prononcer lui-même l'aveu de sa trahison, je voulus le forcer à demander pardon à James et Lily, je voulus le tuer, sans penser que je détruirais en même temps mon seul ticket de sortie d'Azkaban, peut m'importait, j'avais devant les yeux l'être que depuis dix ans je rêvais de retrouver, de coincer, de tuer... Dix ans à rêver de cette rencontre, à l'attendre, à l'espérer ; dix ans avec cette unique envie, cet unique leitmotiv, dix ans avec les mêmes pensées, faire avouer puis tuer, tuer, tuer Peter Pettigrew, l'abattre, le descendre, le buter, le massacrer, réduire son corps à néant, le pulvériser jusqu'à ce que même son souvenir disparaisse. Je voulais faire tout cela, j'attendais ça depuis des années, je m'apprêtais à le faire, et...

Et rien. Un Mangemort qui déboule, alerté par les couinements de terreur de Pettigrew, le rat qui profite de mon léger moment d'inattention pour se métamorphoser et s'enfuir loin de nous, moi face au Mangemort, incapable de penser à autre chose que « J'ai perdu le rat. J'ai perdu le rat. J'ai perdu le rat. J'ai perdu le rat. J'ai perdu... » Le Mangemort qui lève sa baguette, qui marmonne un sort, un dernier instinct de survie qui me fait basculer pour l'éviter, un autre sortilège envoyé sans réfléchir, un Mangemort qui tombe, le couloir, vide, et mes pensées qui s'effilochent...

J'ai perdu le rat, le rat, le sale rat qui a tué James et Lily, Lily, les yeux verts de Lily, les yeux verts d'Harry, qu'est-ce que va penser Harry, si ça se trouve il me hait tellement qu'il veut autant me tuer que moi je veux tuer le rat, le rat, dix ans que je l'attendais, parti, comme ça, perdu, dix ans pour rien, pour rien, on ne retrouvera pas le rat, sale rat qui a fait croire à tous que moi le traître, suis pas un traître, j'ai toujours détesté les rats de toues façons, me souviens la première fois, animagus, James cerf moi chien et Peter rat, regards dégoûtés un rat ! mais pas de paroles, il avait réussi on pensait même pas qu'il y arriverait, quand même un rat, répugnant, James qui blague pourvu qu'il rencontre pas Mac'Go quand elle animagus, l'aurait des ennuis, James blaguait tout le temps, me manque le petit problème de fourrure, un rat, pauvres cons qu'on était on s'est douté de rien alors, quand même un rat on aurait dû s'interroger, c'est vrai pourquoi un rat, c'était ça la vraie personnalité de Pettigrew ? mais non nous trop contents, trop fiers, trop pourris d'orgueil, pas fait attention, James mort, tu faisais trop confiance aux gens toi, t'es la seule personne qui m'ait jamais fait confiance, ah non y'a aussi Ariane...

Et là, comme un déclic, comme une brûlure, comme un flash aveuglant, un prénom, Ariane, qui m'empêche de m'enliser dans mes pensées confuses, Ariane, penser à Ariane, sauver Ariane, maintenant, la porte, vite, avant que d'autres Mangemorts arrivent, pousser la porte...

Et elle est là, meurtrie, lassée, inconsciente mais vivante, Ariane endormie, Ariane épuisée, Ariane en sang écroulée au fond de la cellule minable à la lumière su soupirail, Ariane qui m'a tellement manqué...

Je m'approche d'elle, la secoue gentiment, mais elle est trop blessée, trop fragile pour se réveiller, alors je la prends dans mes bras, je la porte, mon Ariane silencieuse, je sors de la cellule, j'oublie le rat, j'oublie l'attaque, je sors, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à l'emmener à la lumière du jour pour la soigner, Ariane qui nous a tant inquiétés, je monte l'escalier, le tumulte me parvient aux oreilles, mais c'est un tumulte différent, un bruit de victoire, de joie, je porte Ariane et je comprend que les Aurors ont gagné, une autre fois le rat, aujourd'hui je la ramène en sécurité...

**Rémus : **

Des heures. Des heures à tenter de le trouver, sans espoir. Bien sûr, je l'ai vu s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible hors de la bataille, bien sûr, j'ai essayé de le rejoindre, mais peine perdue, plusieurs Mangemorts se sont attaqués à moi et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me battre, encore et encore, sans répit, sans aucune idée de qui pouvait bien avoir l'avantage, et quand ça s'est un peu calmé, on unique soin a été de les chercher, Sirius, Ariane et Peter, des heures à courir dans la vieille masure sans rien trouver, en criant leur nom, sans réfléchir une seule seconde au fait que les Aurors, me voyant ainsi appeler Sirius comme un ami, se douteraient instantanément de la supercherie, sans qu'il me vienne à l'idée que, peut-être, je pourrais passer pour un traître, ou à tout le moins pour un contrevenant aux ordres de l'Etat-major, ma seule préoccupation était Sirius, et les erreurs qu'il pouvait commettre, et Ariane, Ariane qui était peut-être déjà morte, Ariane qu'il fallait à tout prix sortir de là, Ariane que j'appelais de toute mon âme...

Des heures ainsi, perdues en vain, jusqu'à ce que je sente se faufiler entre mes jambes un petite bête, le temps de me retourner, un rat, c'est un rat, il semble avoir perçu mon regard sur lui, se met à couiner, et court encore plus vite, si c'est possible, et moi, sans réfléchir, qui poursuit le rat en fuite, l'accule, s'apprête à lui jeter un sort, enfin, son air égaré ne me trompe pas, il a déjà été terrorisé, il l'est une nouvelle fois ; il vient certainement d'échapper à Sirius pour tomber sur moi, pas de chance. Je suis à la fois rassuré et effrayé, si le rat a déjà rencontré Sirius, c'est que celui-ci a pu sauver sa peau pendant l'attaque, mais comment a-t-il pu lui échapper, alors que sa haine aurait suffit à Patmol pour détruire un corps entier d'Aurors ? Est-ce qu'au moins Sirius va bien ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage, le rat est devant moi, il fait que j'en profite, je commence à murmurer un sort et...

Et Warhole se pointe, l'écume au lèvres, tonitruant, et beugle un :

« Par Merlin, Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez seul dans cette pièce, alors qu'on manque d'hommes et que les autres sont en train de crever sans secours ? Vous désertez, ma parole ! »

Le temps de lui expliquer que non, je ne désertais pas, que j'étais à la poursuite d'un dangereux Mangemort qui m'avait entraîné jusqu'ici, devant un Warhole incrédule et peu disposé à être aimable, et le rat avait eu vingt fois le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

C'est donc avec une haine et une rage au cœur indescriptible que je fus contraint de suivre le capitaine, qui ayant déjà des soupçons à mon égard, devint franchement hostile quand il entendit que j'avais passé toute la bataille à appeler Sirius comme un frère.

Se tournant vers moi, le capitaine aux yeux verdâtres m'asséna, en détachant chaque mot :

« Lupin, je vous prends en flagrant délit de désertion, vous inventez une excuse vaseuse, et j'apprends que vous ne nous avez imposé la présence de cette vermine de Black que pour collaborer avec lui, sans doute dans le but de le faire évader ! Vous êtes un traître et un déserteur, Lupin. En conséquence, je vous suspends de vos fonctions et je vous fais passer devant le tribunal Magique ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation jusqu'à votre comparution et considéré comme un prisonnier militaire ! Gardes ! Emparez-vous de lui ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Non, le pire fut l'arrivée de Sirius portant Ariane évanouie. L'espoir, malgré ma situation pour le moins délicate, m'avait envahit, et j'eus envie de rire de joie pure en voyant qu'elle était blessée mais vivante.

Sirius affichait le même air heureux. Tout était merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que Warhole se mette à hurler :

« Pointez vos baguette sur lui ! Black, relâchez immédiatement votre otage, ou je vous fais abattre ! Ceci prouve, une fois de plus, s'il en était besoin, votre appartenance aux Mangemorts. Vous serez reconduit de ce pas dans la prison d'Azkaban que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter ! Déposez Ariane Palmer et rendez-vous ! Ceci est ma dernière sommation ! »

Et avant que nous ayons le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Sirius et moi étions attachés dans le fourgon blindé qui devait nous conduire à Azkaban où nous séjournerions en attendant nos procès respectifs. Ariane Palmer était désormais libre et en sécurité ; nous, nous étions dans la pire des situations.


	15. Épilogue

Coucou à tous !

Dernier chapitre... plus court, mais c'est normal, c'est l'épilogue...

Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard, en fait je ne pensais pas partir en vacances si vite, je viens de rentrer et je pensais avoir deux ou trois jours avant de partir pour écrire mais non, je suis partie beaucoup plus tôt que prévu...

Donc voilà...

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances de février, et pour les foutus chanceux qui partent au ski, défense de défoncer les pauvres skieurs innocents sous prétexte qu'on ne les avait pas vus...

Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon blog comme d'habitude...

Tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas à JKR...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une...

... bonne lecture...

**Épilogue**

**Ariane**

« Mademoiselle Palmer ! Mademoiselle Palmer ! Quelques mots pour Sorcières Hebdo, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Ariane Palmer, vous êtes ce qu'on pourrait appeler une miraculée. Comment réagissez-vous après tous ces évènements ? »

« Une photo pour le Wizard Times, Mademoiselle Palmer ! »

« Mademoiselle Palmer, comptez-vous faire une déclaration à la presse prochainement ? »

« Vous êtes journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Vos employeurs ont-ils prévu de faire de vous leur journaliste vedette ? »

« Maintenez-vous toujours les propos que vous avez tenu au Département de la Justice Magique ? »

Et ainsi de suite...

Depuis que j'avais été délivrée des Mangemorts, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas hors de chez moi sans attirer à mes basques une horde de _confrères_ affamés de Unes croustillantes qui réclamaient interviews, photos et confidences inédites. Ah oui, je pouvais dire _confrères_ à nouveau maintenant, puisque Alec avait débarqué chez moi, deux jours après ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste, pour m'annoncer le sourire aux lèvres que je n'étais plus au chômage, qu'après ce qui m'était arrivé je ne pouvais que devenir LA journaliste de la Gazette. Bref, j'avais de nouveau un job.

J'avais essayé de protester, au début, de refuser, mais rien à faire. Deux semaines pour me reposer, et après, la petite Ariane allait gentiment retourner enquêter sur les affaires criminelles en tous genres et autres procès de Mangemorts. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant, en quelques mois, il s'était passé plus de choses que durant toute ma vie.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le trou noir. Une semaine cauchemardesque.

Le trou noir correspondait à cette grande fissure de quelques heures dans ma mémoire, cette lézarde sombre où j'avais perdu conscience. Évanouie dans une cave d'un quelconque refuge de Mangemorts, réveillée à Sainte Mangouste.

C'est le tout premier souvenir que j'ai. L'hôpital. Blanc et froid. Et la tête soulagée d'Alec penchée au-dessus de moi. Les pensées qui s'entrechoquent, les souvenirs qui refusent d'affluer, l'air égaré, l'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et puis des images, qui arrivent, au hasard, sans signification, des flash de mémoire qui fusent et s'éteignent, des éclairs de conscience avant que vienne la question obsédante : que s'est-il passé ?

Je finis par le demander à voix haute à Alec, qui se lance dans un long récit et je comprends entre les lignes que Sirius qui m'a « prise en otage » m'a sauvé la vie, qu'ils n'ont pas capturé Peter Pettigrew (je me souviendrai toujours de l'air hébété d'Alec devant ma question sur les rats) et que, en somme, rien n'a changé.

Mais le récit devient beaucoup plus douloureux lorsque Alec m'annonce qu'ils ont remis Black sous les verrous et que Lupin est convaincu de trahison. Je me mets à crier devant mon amie qui ne comprends plus, j'exige de sortir, est-ce qu'au moins il auront un procès, quand ? Rage quand Alec m'explique que le procès a déjà débuté depuis deux jours, et moi qui ne faisais que dormir, une infirmière vient annoncer la fin des visites, je l'envoie balader, je quitte Sainte Mangouste. On me rattrape, je suis encore convalescente, je ne peux pas partir, foutaises, je réplique que je veux témoigner, on me laisse aller au procès à condition que je revienne immédiatement après à l'hôpital. Court soulagement. De toutes façons je serais partie quand même.

Sortie de l'hôpital, incompréhension : une foule de journaliste en attente, qui se ruent sur moi lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent. Angoisse. Alec explique, voyant mon air égaré, que je suis la première victime des Mangemorts à être récupérée vivante. Agréable information.

Je me dirige vers la voiture de mon amie en essayant maladroitement d'éviter les journalistes, je sais par expérience que quand on tient un scoop, on ne le lâche pas comme ça, et je m'enfuis, direction le Département de Justice Magique. Entre-temps, Alec m'a gentiment informée que j'étais devenue celle dont tous les journaux, toutes les radios parlaient, LA miraculée, l'espoir. On attendait depuis trois jours que je daigne me réveiller pour publier photos et interviews. Le Monde Magique vibrait d'impatience.

« Le sauvetage réussi des Aurors » ; « Les Mangemorts vaincus et capturés » ; « Ariane Palmer, la jeune otage qui a échappé à la mort ». Alléchants, comme gros titres, non ?

La Justice Magique a un fonctionnement différent de la Justice Moldue. Quiconque désire témoigner le peut, s'il se présente au tribunal. C'est ce que je fais. Ariane Palmer, la jeune miraculée vedette, se lance dans un plaidoyer sans fin pour défendre le Mangemort Black et le traître Lupin. Qui l'eût cru ?

Scandale. On prétend que c'est le contrecoup de mon enlèvement, que je suis sortie beaucoup trop tôt de Sainte Mangouste, que je fais un syndrome de Stockholm, que j'ai reçu des menaces, que j'ai besoin d'un accompagnement psychologique...

Bref, échec complet. Je n'ai même pas pu les voir, j'ai été entendue seule devant la Cour. Malgré tous mes efforts désespérés, Sirius et Rémus sont jugés coupables.

Retour à Sainte Mangouste. Déprime. Alec est folle d'inquiétude. Je ne sors plus de mon lit depuis que j'ai entendu le verdict de la Cour de Justice : emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban sous surveillance renforcée pour Sirius qui a échappée de très peu (une voix près, celle de Dumbledore) au baiser du Détraqueur, et trois ans d'exil pour Rémus qui se voit banni d'Angleterre. La petite Ariane, désormais toute seule, pleure dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Et puis...

Et puis il a fallu sortir, recommencer à vivre, à éviter les journalistes, comme je viens de le faire, à travailler, gagner sa vie, pourquoi ?

Je viens de m'affaler sur mon vieux canapé qui s'effiloche doucement. Malgré mon nouveau statut de journaliste vedette, je n'ai pas voulu quitter ma petite maison de banlieue. J'aurais perdu le denier repaire qui me restait.

Jusqu'à hier, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre. Je buvais, je fumais, je mangeais, je dormais. Je ne voyais personne. Même le chocolat me dégoûtait.

Et puis j'ai reçu un message mal écrit, mal plié, que m'a redonné un espoir. Un espoir complètement fou, un espoir irréalisable, un rêve, une utopie, mais c'était le seul espoir que j'avais. Je m'y suis accrochée. Je m'y accroche toujours.

Je n'ai pas compris comment il avait fait pour me l'envoyer. Mais je lui fais confiance. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance.

Le mot est resté affiché sur le frigo, plaqué avec un aimant, je le relis à chaque repas, c'est un réconfort permanent. Parfois je ne le relis même plus, je le connais trop par cœur, je me contente d'observer la signature, de regarder l'écriture hachée, rapide, les pattes de mouches qui me font sourire...

_Ariane,_

_Quelques lignes, vite, je n'ai pas le temps. Je refuse de passer ma vie à Azkaban. Je vais m'enfuir._

_Je ne sais pas comment. Ca parait impossible et stupide, mais je te jure que je vais le faire._

_J'ai seulement besoin de temps. Donne-moi deux ans, trois. Oui, dans trois ans je devrais être prêt. _

_D'ici là, si tu pouvais trouver un endroit où je pourrai me cacher après mon évasion..._

_Trois ans, Ariane. Dans trois ans, Rémus revient et moi aussi. Dans trois ans, on sera ensemble._

_Je vais compter les jours._

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Sirius._

_PS : merci pour ce que tu as fait au procès. A bientôt._

Trois ans. Dans trois ans, ils seront là, tous les deux. D'ici là, il fait que je trouve le moyen de les cacher, de les accueillir. Trouver une maison où on puisse vivre. Préparer leur arrivée.

Je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'argent. Il fait que je travaille. Je me remets au journalisme. Je me réveille. Je vis à nouveau.

J'aperçois d'anciens brouillons d'articles, sur la table. Je m'approche pour les lire.

Le titre de l'un d'eux me fait sourire. « Ma Vie à Azkaban. » Lamentable. J'ai vraiment voulu écrire ça, moi ?

Le hibou qui m'apporte les journaux frappe doucement à la fenêtre. J'ai l'air radieux.

Dans trois ans, tout recommence.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Voilà, cette fic est terminée...

Première fic que je termine. Ca fait bizarre.

J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, juste au passage : dans trois ans, c'est l'époque du tome trois... Celui où Sirius s'évade pour de bon...

Les réponses à vos futures reviews apparaîtront sur mon blog au fur et à mesure que je les recevrai... (puisque je ne peux plus attendre le nouveau chapitre pour les poster... lol)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé (ou pas), qui ont suivit, qui ont aimé (ou pas...)

Énorme biz à vous tous.

Illythie


End file.
